X-men United
by Lillianpeace
Summary: Rogue and Dayanara have been best friends but now Dayanara granddaughter of Magneto and Charles Xavier is coming to live with her grandfather. She is the daughter of the Scarlet Witch and Black King (Jason Xavier) she is a level five mutant and Magneto doesnt know his granddaughter is alive. takes place five months before X-Men United.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first try at an x-men fan fiction; I am more of a Sky high kind of girl. This is an AU fic I am not up to date on my x-men, am not an expert and this is more movie verse as well. I am trying my hand. It will be updated every other day unless it isn't doing well I will take it down. I will be posting another Sky High fan fiction, I love Warren Peace. Some x-men won't be talked about or not together I am making Gambit a teenager. REVISED EDITION THANKS FOR READING, NOW FIND THE EXTRA CHAPTER!**

**Xavier Institute for Higher Learning Tuesday May 5****th**** 2000**

I can't believe they sent me here; I am more of a visitor during summer kind of girl. Grandfather Charles asked mama and daddy for me to live here since I can't control my powers. I called bullshit on that; I have perfect control. He is more afraid I will side with grandfather Magneto in the upcoming war. I have no problem with the humans; they fear what they don't understand. Well at least Rogue is here, she has been my best friend since she came with Mr. Sour puss hot pants Wolverine. I am sitting with some guy with long shoulder length dirty brown hair; he is playing with some cards.

"Chère to permet mo entrodwir mo-mem Remy LeBeau," He said holding out his hand, damn he was a hottie. His accent making me drool as he winked at me, I giggled.

"I am Daya, why are you going to the school?" I asked him shaking his offered hand, he had a strong grip.

"Chère I did get caught and had no choice," He gave me an easy smile. I am guessing Grandfather was behind this, I think Storm had the very same thing happened, well kind of.

"How 'bout you Chère?" he asked me he moved closer as we talked to each other. We had some time as we flew to the school for the gifted.

"My grandfather Charles owns the school and I am being forced," I said he looked shocked but he understood, I doubt he wanted to come here.

"Daya, Charles didn't force you he thinks it's best for you, you're a level five there are only three alive if you fall into the wrong hands honey" Aunt Strom said with a heartfelt expression on her face.

"Forced as I had no say, I can take care of myself," I said frustrated.

"I know you can," I turned and saw Jean smiling.

"Mr. LeBeau and Miss. Xavier I hope you like the school, Mr. LeBeau stick to Daya as she will be the only person you know," Jean said ruffling my black hair.

"Dis' goin' ta be a fun year," Remy said in a Cajun accent.

"Oh yeah big fun," I said with a ton of sarcasm laced in my words.

The flight was two hours and I got to know Remy really well, he was a gypsy and lived the life of a thief. He has had run in's with Magneto and other mutants. He was shocked when I had told him my mama's father was Magneto and how he doesn't know I exist, as it has been hidden from him.

"He be a bad man Chère you be clear of him with old Gambit by your side," He said and I smiled as we laughed, he was easy to like he would be a great friend.

"I have heard he is and I owe him for messing with my friend Rogue, almost killed her," I said and Remy nodded as he thought I was out for revenge, which I was.

I was tired and knew I had a very hard week ahead of me, being Charles granddaughter I would have to mess someone up if they fucked with me.

"Remy, Dayanara we are landing so behave," Aunt Jean said but her gaze was only on me.

I only had to wait for three long minutes as the hanger doors opened, Remy held my hand helping me up. We walked out together I saw Wolverine and Cyclops waiting for us.

"Hey there Princess," Wolverine smiled and I smiled the biggest smile, he was perfect like a little slice of heaven in a white tank top and faded jeans. I heard a giggle and looked at Jean she had read my thoughts, I gave her a look. I spoke in her mind "Not very polite to read my thoughts, Aunt Jean," I huffed in her head.

"Wolverine, would blush at what you think of him Daya," she said right back making me blush crimson.

"Dayanara dear you look well," Grandfather said with a smiled, he was a sweet man and I loved him dearly.

"Daya you look older every time I see you come on," Cyclops said, uh maybe because that's because I am older every time you see me.

"Ahh Remy welcome, your room is ready with your course schedule. Daya and you have the same classes so you both can get to know each other better," Grandfather said as he was wheel in step with us.

"Great for me Chère," Remy said flipping a card between his fingers with ease.

"Let's tear this place apart Remy, if I have to be forced to live here I will cause some trouble and have some fun," I said walking passed my Uncle, Grandfather and Wolverine.

"Dayanara I did what was best," Grandfather said.

"For who you or me," I said than I walked out not looking back but heard Wolverines deep laughter.

"He only lookin' out for you Chère," Remy said his hand in mine.

"I know but I was finally happy and he ripped it away," I said sadly.

"DAYA," I turned my head to the right seeing Rogue making a bee line for me.

"That's my friend Rogue," I said to Remy he gave me a smile as he turned to her.

"Hey Rogue how ya' been," I said smiling she gave me a bone crushing hug.

"I am doing well I am so glad you are here, umm who is this," Rogue said playing with her thick white streak.

"This is Remy LeBeau, we met on the X-jet, and he will be attending school here too," I swear can those two stare any harder "Do you know them Rogue?" I asked, I saw Gambit giving Rogue a look, he was in love. Two guys also caught my attention, I have seen them before.

"That's John and Bobby they are pretty popular here," She said showing us to our new rooms as she managed to tear her gaze away from Gambit.

"I am Gambit Mon Chère," Remy said to Rogue who blushed at his accent, but so did I when he talked to me.

"Hey, my two favorite girls be good I should be back in soon," Wolverine said coming up behind us.

"Yeah like last time, it was a year," Rogue said.

"Take me with you Logan, please," I said he just laughed as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I wish I could princess, you be fun to have around," he said his arms around me giving me a hug.

"Sorry but I hope it isn't that long this time around," Wolverine said as he walked away, he hates it here but he doesn't have to come back. He does though I have always wondered why he did, I wouldn't.

I gave Remy a hug as did Rogue, I found out I had the very back room next to Rogues, which was good. I fell asleep early that night, I was restless.

"Fuck," I said to a dark room it was, four in the morning and I couldn't go back to sleep. So I decided to walk down the stairs to the kitchen to grab a pop.

I swear this place is huge; I could get lost in fact I have multiple times as I grew up here. Well hell I think this every time I am here. I turned right when I heard three voices sounding angry; one was Remy the other two I did know.

"You don't belong here Cajun, why don't you leave," The boy said with venom.

"Ya both embrasse moi tchew tortue's," Remy said calling them both pussies and to kiss his ass.

"I be thinking you right Remy Mon Amie," I said putting my hand on his shoulder I was 5'4' to his 6'6''.

"Jolie catin these boys don't want to mess with old Gambit," He said with a sly smirk, this would be a beautiful friendship.

"Mon Amie they sure don't, not with me backing you," I said turning my stormy grey eyes on them.

"Can you play with fire or ice little one," The dark brown haired boy chuckled he rubbed me the wrong way.

"John stop, sorry I am Bobby Drake and this is my best friend John he is a little rough around the edges," Bobby Drake said trying to be polite to me but not Gambit.

"I don't care who y'all are or who you think you are. But my friend here will not be dis-respected in this house 'cause you two are nobodies," I sneered my eyes showing my clear dislike of them.

"Jolie catin you is pure fire," Remy said laughing.

"And you two think you're big shots," John said getting up in my face.

I smirked as John thought he could bully me, I had hand to hand combat skills from mama and daddy. I grabbed his wrist in a flash and sent him into the kitchen counter. Bobby tried to help John but Remy was faster sending Bobby flying with a hit to his chest. John was up as he and I went at it, he hit my face as I smashed my right knee into his nose. Remy sent Bobby through the window.

"We be tearing it up Jolie catin," Remy smiled at me looking at the destruction we have caused on our very first night here.

"Just starting Gambit Mon Amie," I smiled back when the lights came on.

"My dear what has happened," Remy, John and Bobby all turned hearing the Professor's calm voice.

"Grandfather I came down to grab a pop, since I couldn't sleep. I heard John and Bobby telling Mon Amie here he didn't belong giving him a hard time, I stepped in. John got in my face and then I smashed him into the counter," I said telling the very truth.

"Hey it didn't happen like that," John said he backed away from Cyclops gaze.

"John I can see in all your heads it did happen, my granddaughter has never lied to me," Grandfather said he had a calm rage, he hated being lied to.

"Mr. Le Beau please show Dayanara back to her room she gets lost some times," The professor said and I huffed stomping my small foot.

"Will do Professor," Remy said grabbing my hand.

"Are they not in trouble?" Bobby Drake asked.

"They are new and don't know the rules like the both of you do. I asked everyone to make them feel welcomed; I would like to have my granddaughter happy and her friend Mr. Le Beau. Two days kitchen duty starts now, thank you," Grandfather said as we walked out.

**Okay this is the first chapter for my new fic it is a Gambit and Rogue. Dayanara will get with John then different X-men once John leaves her for Magneto's brotherhood.**


	2. Uncle Quicksilver!

**Okay I am updating this as well today; my Sky High story just flowed and allowed me to write this chapter. Queen of Night this fic is for you and it is the only Marvel stuff I know. I don't own X-men and no money is being made for any of my stories.**

**Jolie Catin is Cajun French for beautiful doll, Mon Amie is my dear friend and Chère is dear and Mon Chère is my dear.**

**One week later**

I sat in Biology class with Remy and Rogue as we got dirty looks from Bobby and John. I swear Bobby was glaring daggers at Remy holding Rogues gloved hand under their tables. John was just pissed and has been trying to cause problems for the three of us for a whole week, I made him think he was a ten year old girl with my telepathy, he wore a nice black dress and since then it has been war. I make his pants fall off with my magnetic powers his belt wasn't up to the task of holding his pants on. Remy laughed with Rogue as we sat at dinner every X-men and student was there.

"Jolie catin you is pure fire ,I be thinking John be liking you," Gambit said with a smile I looked over seeing John staring at me flicking his lighter open than closed over and over.

"I be thinking Mon Amie, maybe Booby be liking little Rogue," I said as Gambit growled looking over at Bobby, as Rogue snorted.

"Gambit is the one for me Daya," Rogue said eating her roll giving me a look.

"A couple X-men and I will be heading out for a couple hours for a mission. I am leaving Colossus in charge. I expect you all to be on your best behavior," Professor X or grandfather said I had no clue what to call him at times.

"What you think be happening Jolie catin?' Gambit asked me I gave my aunt Storm a look, taking a peek.

"Files stolen, mine was one of them, he is worried Magneto will find out about me," I said and I saw John and Bobby's eyes widen.

"Grandfather why was my file stolen and from where?" I asked with Gambit and Rogue standing next to me. After dinner and the kids left to do whatever.

"I was waiting for you to ask, Magneto attacked your mother and father himself. He killed his own daughter and my son, you are all that I have left Dayanara, I am on my way to your house to claim their bodies and the possessions," He said and in that second my world spun and crashed around me, they were dead. My mom and dad but they were so powerful, how did this happen. A father killed his own blood; I needed to see it to make it real.

I looked at Remy then Rogue and they understood what I was asking as I blocked my mind, for the first time, from my grandfather.

"This can't be real my mom and dad are powerful they can't die," I snapped hating him for saying such a thing.

"I am sorry my dear but they have, Magneto and seven others attacked them. I sensed it and I am on my way, Mr. LeBeau and Rogue please take her to lie down," Grandfather said ordering them to take me away.

I ran out with Remy and Rogue right behind me, but instead of to my room I ran to the garage before they found me. I picked the fastest car and jumped in with my friends and blazed out of there without a trace, they thought I went to my room. I drove as fast as I could, fear that it was true, my parents were dead, I was alone. I had grandfather but he was too distant, he had everyone to look out for I wasn't special like I was to mama and daddy who loved me with everything they had.

"Jolie catin we is almost bout there," Remy said his tone showed his worry for me.

"What the hell Bobby and John, what are you doing here?" Rogue yelled as the two boys popped up, I sighed this want supposed to happen.

"We heard not only are you the granddaughter of Professor X, but Magneto. So your mom is the Scarlett Witch. I am sorry to hear that he did that, I can't think of my own father trying to kill me," Bobby said in awe of my parentage.

We made it in less than two hours, my house was a wreck, as we ran in Rogue took off her gloves as Remy pulled out his cards Bobby and John had fire and ice.

"MAMA, DADDY PLEASE IT'S ME DAYA," I called out to the large front room but no answer.

I walked into the kitchen and there was my mama in a pool of blood, a metal staff through her back. I flicked my wrist and it flew from her body, I dropped to my knees next to her. Remy helped me turn her over, she was stunning with long black hair and blood red lips, her blue eyes open staring at me but they had no life. I cried as I moved the hair from her face kissing her forehead like she did me when I fell asleep in her arms.

"Jolie Catin some bodies be here," Gambit whispered then I heard it a small crash from upstairs.

I laid my mama down and ran upstairs hoping it was Magneto. But instead I saw my daddy, his blonde hair caked with his own blood.

"Daddy," I said running to him I knew it was him not Magnetos pet Mystique. I always knew who my daddy was, we had a very deep bond.

"No you can't be here, you need to leave he knows about you now, how did dad let you leave," Daddy was looking around like there was danger around.

"I ran away he doesn't know but he is on his way, mama she is dead I am sorry daddy if I didn't exist he wouldn't have come after you two," I cried in his shirt his arm around me.

"We need to go now," daddy said pulling me.

We made it down stairs with Gambit helping my daddy down the stairs; he was bleeding from his side. I stopped and closed my eyes; I could see and hear all of Magnetos brotherhood. I shoved daddy into the closet and locked the door, John got the meaning and had flames dancing in his hand. Rogue was ready next to Remy , Bobby was next to John.

"Well what do we have here, five young mutants, you look like your mother my dear," Magneto said with a smirk trying out the grandfather voice.

I saw Toad, Blob, Marrow, Juggernaut, Sabretooth and Mystique in front of us. I went through the computers in the basement; I like to know my enemy.

"Hello again Rogue," He said with a sly smile at her.

"No worries Chère and Jolie Catin we be okay," Remy said to us I had no doubts we would be.

"I have Intel that you are very powerful, a level five join us and live. Decline and die like your stupid parents," Magneto said in a grandfatherly way.

"I will not," I sneered this man was out of his mind, he just killed my mama.

"I will not," Was said all around but John never said a word.

"Then I am sorry for this, kill them all," Magneto said. My gaze turned to Marrow; I was in her head fucking with her mind until she fell to the floor screaming. Than nothing as she passed out on the floor a limp heap. Six more to go as Magneto looked back to me with a smile on his face.

"Rogue go after Blob," I said in her head.

"Remy you take Mystique and don't trust us she is a shifter," I repeated to Gambit.

"John man up and take out Toad," I said in his head and he looked shocked hearing my voice in his head.

"Bobby you have Sabretooth," he too looked shocked but nodded his head.

" Very powerful," Magneto said he knew I was talking to them, as I remember he was an old friend of Grandfathers.

"You haven't even touched the tip of my powers old man," I snarled at him.

Gambit charged is cards and went after Mystique; Mystique laughed but had to stop when a card filled with Kinetic matter hit her in her chest sending her out the door. She was good at hand to hand, I saw her change into Wolverine claws coming out but he was holding his own.

Rogue ran around the mass known as Blob putting a finger on him, she gained his strength and all his others, but not his mass. She was knocked back but was back up sending him through a solid wall, they would tear my house down soon. Bobby was shooting ice daggers at Sabretooth who healed and went at Bobby, snarling like an animal. He swiped at him but Bobby moved and shot ice to the floor causing Sabretooth to slide across the room knocking his head against a beam. John was trying to roast Toad who was hitting John with his tongue. Toad was sticking to the wall above Johns head, and he made me want to vomit.

"Hey! You ugly, you're mine," I said to Juggernaut.

"I am the Juggernaut bitch, you cannot stop me!" He bellowed his breathe was almost able to knock me out and who the hell did he just call bitch, I snarled.

"Nice helmet but you won't be needing it tonight ugly," I sneered flicking my wrist.

He ran at me gaining momentum fast, I turned and ran going half way up the kitchen wall. I landed behind him as he went into the dining area via the wall. I looked at his helmet it was off, he even had a metal skullcap under it fool I waved my hand and it flew off landing somewhere.

"You bitch he roared," as he came back at me, I laughed stopping giving him an intense stare.

I had his mind in my grasp he was a sick man, he could never be redeemed, he had no soul oh wait he is grandfather's step brother, oh gross. I made him pass out falling to the floor in heap, the house was shaking ready to collapse in on us all.

"Well done dear," He said sending the same spear that killed my mother, his daughter, at me.

"It will take more than that old man come on," I screamed sending it right back at him he held his had up holding it in place, I pushed harder my eyes flashing grey fire. He was pushing it back at me as I pushed harder, my mama dead blood, her blood daddy's blood, everywhere. I pushed and it flew hitting his helmet cutting his forehead blood dripping down.

"My dear you had me very worried, Cyclopes handcuff him Storm and Jean help the others," Grandfather said coming next to me but I ran passed him meeting Remy in the kitchen. He lifted up my mother's dead body as we walked out. I saw pain in the Professors eyes seeing her lifeless form; he loved her like his own.

"Your own child Eric, she had done nothing wrong," Grandfather Charles said trying to have a conversation with Magneto.

"She betrayed me and our cause, married your son and had a child she deserved her fate Charles," Magneto said with no emotion I ran back at him only to be stopped by John his arms around me.

"No let's get your father before he bleeds to death," John said dragging me away from Magneto.

I opened the closet and John helped daddy out, he was awake with a stern look until he saw mama dead in Remy's arms, his tears fell as did mine.

"Son you're alive," Grandfather Charles said wheeling himself over hugging us both.

"But my wife isn't father, Magneto killed her and the baby," I was shocked mama was pregnant.

"Where is he I want him dead!" Daddy bellowed in anger and sadness as tears ran down his pale cheeks.

"He is going to prison Dayanara and her friends helped us a great deal son ,but now you need rest, you need to heal," Grandfather Charles said as Magneto was walked passed us.

I had kitchen duty for a month along with my friends, now Bobby and John are our friends, can't face the evil brotherhood and not become friends.

**Okay another chapter finished, tomorrow Sky high will be updated then Monday X-men. REVIEW PLEASE! Bye! **


	3. Wolverine

**Hello everyone, I know this story is AU and movie verse so I hope y'all are enjoying it. I am trying with Gambit he is my all-time favorite character in X-men. I still don't own anything in this story other than new characters. Revised edition there will still be mistakes.**

**Dayanara's point of view.**

I brushed through my tangled black hair as I got ready for my mother's small funeral. I really don't want to go but Gambit and Rogue will drag me, plus I am trying to help Rogue control her powers so she can have a physical relationship with Gambit. I sit staring at my reflection my face too small, my eyes weird looking; I wasn't tall like my parents but had been endowed like my mother.

I got up turning off my radio and flattened my black dress with black converse on my feet. I had no sense of fashion at all, but hell I am not here to impress anyone. I would train and work hard for daddy and grandfather then I would kill Magneto for killing my mama.

"Hey you be ready Jolie catin?" Gambit asked from my door his face set in a frown.

"Mon Amie I don't really want to go but yeah I am ready," I said, he took my hand and we walked to the court yard where every student was waiting with daddy. Grandfather, Rogue, Jean Grey, Cyclopes and Storm who all stood in the front row waiting for me to arrive to begin. I walked with Gambit and he stood in between Rogue and I so he could hold the both of us. It was a beautiful day but all I saw was darkness, so many un- answered questions and now she isn't here to answer them.

"We are here today to honor a beautiful women, she was a kind and loving mother and wife. I was so happy when she married my son and gave me my only grandchild, but her life was cut short in a very harsh way. Magneto took his child's life and her unborn child's life. But he will be judged he will pay so let us have five minutes of silent mourning." Grandfather said with a pained expression.

"He will pay; I will have my father's head on a silver platter Dayanara, my sweet girl. I will make him and the brotherhood pay," My uncle Quicksilver said looking me in the eyes.

"I know you will uncle," I said taking his offered hand as we set her favorite scarlet colored roses on her grave marker. I stood with Gambit and Uncle Quicksilver while daddy and Grandfather repeated our movements then the rest followed. I stayed with daddy, uncle, grandfather, Gambit and Rogue as the rest went into the house I saw Bobby holding Jubilee's hand, John looked torn, he wanted to stay but he wanted to go.

"Revenge isn't the answer Jason and Pietro he will be sentenced by the court and will serve his time," Grandfather said he wasn't a violent man; I don't ever think he could be.

I just blocked my mind and looked at Gambit he nodded, we have a connection and it ran deep.

"It isn't your choice Charles she was my sister, my twin and he will pay I will visit my Daya then I will be gone. I have to recruit some others for when Magneto breaks out and he will," Uncle said looking at my father. I poked inside daddy's head knowing I wasn't allowed he was joining uncle, I would be left here alone.

Uncle led me away from Grandfather; we sat poolside with Gambit and Rogue. My dad and Uncle eyed the Cajun and Rogue as they never moved away from me, Gambit played with his cards as Rogue held my hand. She was my sister and he was my brother, the only I would ever have, I hoped my dad never remarried I couldn't be okay with that.

"Daya my sweet we need to talk alone," Uncle said wanting my friends to leave us.

"I not bout to be leaving Jolie catin," Gambit said charging his ace of spades with a wicked glimmer in his eyes.

"Uncle whatever you need to say can be said in front of my best friends we don't have secrets from each other," I said in a stern voice.

"I am leaving with your uncle to gather some mutants to help bring down Magneto. I will be back whenever I can love, but he needs to be brought down for what he has done to us all," Daddy said I gave a nod of my head.

"I love you Daya as much as my sister did," Uncle said with an air of authority.

"I love you both be safe," I said Gambit's hand was now in mine as I felt immense sadness.

**One week later**

I walked down to the kitchen for a pop as Gambit and Rogue walked around the courtyard together. I have been talking to John a lot lately; he is an ass but a funny ass all the same. He annoys me by flicking his lighter open and close repeatedly. We talked about the museum trip that is in a month and a half, we have grown surprisingly close.

"You drink more pop than any three people here," I turned to the sound of Johns voice; he stood there in his bed clothes smiling at me.

"I love it, always have," I said turning back to looking out the kitchen window at Gambit and Rogue sitting by the fountain. It never really got to Gambit that she couldn't touch him.

"Bobby and Jubilee are out there too," John said taking my pop and taking a long swig. He set it back on the counter top as I had an odd look on my face.

"I saw them," I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Do you want to go for a walk out there with me?" John asked me but he sounded odd.

"I would love to but it will start rumors about us," I smiled as he grabbed my hand walking out the back door.

We walked hand in hand in the grass avoiding other people walking. Not much to do here since we aren't allowed out of the gates. It was dark but I could make out Storm over head watching everyone. Did anyone know she was up there watching us? It was kind of creepy. Johns hand felt good in mine as we walked to an empty bench. He sat, I waited for a second before taking a seat next to him, I knew when grandfather came Storm would tell him everything.

"It is really nice out, I like the dark you can see the stars from here," John said pointing to the night sky; I had my answer no one knew she was watching.

"I like the darkness too it is so peaceful," I said looking at the stars in the night sky when I felt his hand grasp mine. I looked down but he was still staring at the sky. I don't know how much time passed as we talked and laughed.

"We should be heading in its getting cold," John said and I nodded my head.

I stood and so did he as we walked out from the trees near the fountain when he stopped me. He was taller than me he rested his hand on the side of my face as I saw his head bending down. Our lips touched his lips soft and warm on mine as we kissed. His arms wrapped around my waist as mine went around his neck. I heard cat calls and Gambits laugh, Rogues giggles rang in the air. His tongue swept my bottom lip asking for entrance I parted my lips as we deepened our kiss.

"It is bed time everyone," I saw Storm herding the teens to bed John and I included. We broke the kiss walking in with the other students, both red from blushing.

I heard Gambit and Rogue near my room talking, Gambit was angry.

"He be a bon rien she goin be mal pris," Gambit was talking in two different languages poor Rogue, but I knew what he had said. He thinks John is a good for nothing man and I will be stuck in a bad situation.

"Mon Amie we be talking soon," I said as I grabbed Rogues gloved hand pulling her into my room.

**Three Weeks Later**

Three weeks later my gift I asked uncle to find me arrived, it was a Bo staff for Remy's birthday, and he was going to be 17. Rogue had gotten him a brown leather trench coat, it was awesome looking, and I knew he was going to love it. I ran down stairs after wrapping my gift in light purple wrapping paper with a silver bow. John dislikes Remy and Remy dislikes him, John and I started dating three weeks ago, I told John, Remy was my brother and I would put Remy as my family first, and John was pissed. Mine and Johns relationship was rocky at times but I knew he loved me, I saw it when I peeked in his head one night at dinner. He wasn't happy here, he was only staying for me, he doesn't want to be an X-men.

"Chère and Jolie catin gambit was getting worried his girls not be showing," Gambit said hugging us both.

"Mon Amie I would always show as would Rogue," I said sitting next to Gambit and John, Rogue sat on Gambits other side.

I ate and talked with my few friends as dinner was served, John continued to flick his lighter. I turned to him and he smiled, his temper was uncontrolled.

"John are you okay?" I asked and he turned to me, I let my concern show this was getting old fast.

"Of course I am love," He said stroking my cheek, lightly brushing my lips with his finger tips.

I smiled knowing he was lying; I didn't need to look inside his head to know. He was jealous of the Cajun, John had a mean streak in him I know he can be cruel to others. I liked my John sweet and funny, who was falling for me or had already fallen for me.

"Bring out the cake," Grandfather called out.

A three tier cake was brought out; it was a light purple color with black candles, I smiled as we sang to Remy. "Happy Birthday Remy" was iced on the sides in black.

I was the second to get a slice and the cake was divine it was soft not dry. Not too sweet it was perfect, I loved cake it was so good. I was glad I worked out or I would be fat from the amount I ate of everything cooked here.

"Here Remy this is from the X-men," Cyclopes said handing Remy a package.

He opened it to see some gear he could use while he trained in the danger room, as we start tomorrow. Rogue was next in line to get to him. She handed him the long box and I saw his smile as he ripped it open. He pulled out the coat it fell hitting the floor as he put it on, it was a perfect fit it took us both sneaking in and measuring him to get it right.

"Chère old Gambit be lovin it," Gambit said with a huge as he hugged Rogue.

"Okay now my turn," I swayed up to them with the long thin box wrapped nicely.

He gave me a large smile and I handed him the box which he tore into. He pulled out the Bo staff made of adamatium, it was 6 foot to fit him just right at his 6'3' stance. He looked at it with shock and happiness, he had Rogue and I as family.

"It can be charged with your Kinetic energy and I am sure you could level a house," I said with a wicked smirk which he matched.

"Oh Jolie catin, I loves you we be needing to try dis out," He said hugging me pulling me very close to his body.

"I will take you tomorrow to a perfect spot," Cyclops said being friendly to Gambit.

I sat and we finished eating cake I saw grandfather look at John before John got up walking outside. Bobby looked at his best friend ready to get up.

"No Bobby I got it, he is mad at me," I said getting up I could feel Rogues and Gambits eyes on me as I went to find John.

I saw the fire shoot up in flames and I walked to him in the dark as he lit my way he knew I would come and talk to him.

"Hey Pyro, why did you run out?" I asked sitting next to him putting my head on his shoulder.

"I hate him, I hate it here I just don't know anymore. I know I have fallen in love with you I have been since you moved in," John said trying to be honest with me.

"I love you too John, I can't understand why you hate Remy so much he has been like the older brother I have never had. And this school is my home I can't leave and I don't want to, I want to join the X-men when I am finished here. I am worried your temper and hate is over whelming," I said in a loving voice.

"I just do, I hate any man that comes near you, and you are my girl Daya. I won't let you go ever I just can't and won't," John was rambling like a crazy person, I was worried he had lost it.

"John please what is with you, no one owns me. I won't give up Remy so you will be happy," I said standing up ready to walk away.

"I know you won't love," John said taking my hand as we made our way back into the mansion.

**Thank you for reading I really hope you are enjoying my X-men story, bye! **


	4. Training time

**Hello I am not sure about this story, it was better in my head; from head to paper it just doesn't look good. I am debating on taking it down and restarting fresh. But as the norm I don't own anything about X-men only the plot point and any new characters. Sorry in the last chapter Dayanara and John have been dating for two weeks not three days. And no John is not anywhere near a good guy in my story. Revised Edition!**

**Dayanara's point of view**

I walked into the back court yard seeing Rogue, Bobby, Jubilee, Colossus and Gambit all dressed for the hot weather. Even though Rogue had her elbow length gloves on, I had on dark grey yoga pants and a matching sports bra. I walked up to them as they talked and sure enough Gambit turned and gave me a smile.

"Jolie catin what be taking so long?" Remy said his arm around my waist.

"Grandfather needed to talk," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Okay Cyclops and Wolverine are helping us out today, Aunt Jean and Aunt Strom will be helping Saturday. Bobby and Jubilee, are you staying to train?" I asked them this was their first time.

"Yeah we know bad shit is going down and we want to be able to help Kitty should be down she had Kitchen duty," Bobby said looking over at the back double doors.

"Great," I said with a smile.

"Can I join too?" I looked over seeing John and I smiled.

"Of course you can, been wanting you to," I said giving him a hug which he gladly returned.

I saw Cyclops and Wolverine walking over with Kitty, they looked ready to train us. If I didn't consider Cyclops my Uncle I would try to date him. But I didn't consider Logan my Uncle by any means; he was perfect he had a mix of sweet and lethal. And he was so hot and we just got along he could be a teddy bear under his hardness.

"Uncle Scott, Logan we are ready," I said and they had us run some drills everyone but Gambit, John and I made it the rest fell to the floor.

"Get up now your enemy would not allow you to rest. You would be dead on the floor," Logan barked and they jumped to their feet.

We spared with each other I was able to take out everyone, John and Gambit right behind me as I was the one they couldn't beat. But they beat each other John won than Remy did; I was shocked he may not have trained but he watched us and learned all the same.

"Okay let's try when we use your powers," Cyclops said his voice demanded respect from us which we gave.

John and Bobby equaled out, Rogue messed up Jubilee, and Gambit took down Kitty with ease. I had no partner so I faced Logan and Cyclops.

"I don't have a partner," I said no one liked being my partner.

"Okay but Wolverine here will be your partner, I was it last time. And I still can't remember what you had me do but Jean said she has a picture for blackmail," Uncle Scott said pushing Wolverine forward.

I smiled and swung my small arms at my side like a small child, I gave off an air of innocence. He came forward he had a soft look on his face as I heard bets being placed on who would win.

"Don't hold back," Uncle Scott said with a sly smile and a wink.

Wolverine moved his hands fast and his adamatium claws came out. And we circled each other he came at me first he was fast, but I just raised my hand and he stopped mid-air. I looked in his head he didn't even know I was poking around in his head. I saw him staring at me at different times I felt and saw some effect I had on him and his shame at me being 16. I flicked my hand and he went in to the pool and came back out soaking wet.

"Daya wins," Cyclops said and I did a little victory dance.

"Jolie catin you be making it last longer next time," Remy said laughing at Logan who was walking over dripping wet.

"Pipe it Cajun, good job princess," He said as him and Uncle Scott walked back to the mansion.

"Think we will be doing this again, I am so tired but feel so much better," Bobby said and Jubilee and Kitty agreed.

"How did you like it John, you did great I never knew you had it in you," I said with a smile.

"I liked it care to go for a walk around the ground before I have to shower?" he asked me as we walked.

"Sure John," I said and he took my hand and we walked off.

An hour later I and John walked back into the mansion and I went to my room to shower the smell off. It felt so much better I heard a noise at the door and got out wrapping a towel around me. I walked into my room seeing Remy sitting on my bed in his swimming trunks.

"Mon Amie, what you doing in my room?" I said with a raised brow.

"Rogue be wanting to swim so you be hurrying it up," Remy said and I grabbed my bikini and put the bottoms on under my towel than the top letting the towel fall to the floor.

"Remy tie my top please," I said in a sweet tone and I felt his warm hands on my back than he tied my laces.

"Thanks how do I look?" I questioned my bikini choice it was rather skimpy.

"Gambit likes it if only he didn't love his Rogue," Remy said with the tips of his ears red. It was a strapless only tie was in the very back. It had a metal ring in the front, same for the bottoms the metal rings on the sides.

"Oh Remy I love you come on," I said grabbing a large beach towel.

I walked downstairs with Remy and I saw guys gawking at me and I just walked on. I saw Bobby, Jubilee, Kitty, Colossus and John.

"Hey come swimming with us," I called as John's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Sure be out in a few we need to go change," Kitty said jumping up and running upstairs.

I walked to the pool seeing Rogue waiting talking to Wolverine.

"So you happy we be going out Friday?" Remy said, I shrugged my shoulders, I rather stay.

"I guess out is out for a little while," I smiled at him.

"True Jolie catin true," he said as we made it to our friends.

"Are you swimming Logan?" I asked his head turned to me and Remy.

"No, I think once was enough for me today," Wolverine said in a tight controlled voice.

He sat in the shade on guard duty with so my teens at the pool. We swam for hours I stopped to reapply sun screen and get a drink. I had a feeling tomorrow was going to be bad and I couldn't shake the feeling. I caught Wolverine staring at me and so did Rogue and she gave me a look promising a talk. Snoop dogs song Beautiful was playing loudly.

**A few days later**

With one week until the field trip all the teens are so excited to go and have some fun. I wasn't really all jazzed up about it, I didn't want to see dead animals and learn on a field trip. But Remy and Rogue wanted to go so I would be going with John. I got dressed and walked to Rogues room, seeing Gambit in Rogues bed.

"Mon Amie this isn't your room get, Grandfather will be back soon," I snapped at him the devil he was.

"Jolie catin bonjou," Gambit said telling me good morning.

I walked to the side of her bed; I was still wrapping my mind around how they slept in the same bed. I needed to talk to Rogue it was very important I think I found something that could help her. I looked at Remy and he just laid there smiling his long brown hair covering some of his face. I moved away but I wasn't fast enough as he pulled me under the covers tickling me. I moved trying to escape his hands on my side and thighs. When I noticed something, he was naked under the covers I tried moving away.

"ROGUE HELP ME! ROGUE YOU TWAT, HELP!" I called out to my friend as her naked well-toned man had me under the covers.

"Gambit what are you doing suga, and what are you doing in my bed," Rogue said coming into the room, I hissed from under her covers.

"Rogue your Suga is naked under here and I can't escape, help me damn it. Not stand your southern ass waiting for answers," I cried out I was seeing more of Gambit every second and he was umm wow.

She pulled my arm as did Remy she was laughing and I was losing my pants as Remy had the bottoms. I was pulled free from the mad man, but lost my jeans, I stood up they saw my red lace panties. She was trying not to laugh at us my face red for a different reason.

"Have you seen Remy naked?" I asked her in a non-chalet way.

"No," she said right back blushing, making little giggles.

"I have, I saw every inch of him now laugh you little twat," I said flicking her ear.

She stopped laughing as she made a sour face at me looking at the bed. I needed my pants back I pointed at the bed and made a motion of dumping water on him and she ran to the bathroom.

"Give me my pants Cajun," I said and heard his laugh.

"Jolie Catin doesn't need them her panties be just fine or don't she know," He said I liked the way he talked, it was sexy.

"Remy, pants now." I said tugging them from his grasp; I was losing as my knees hit the edge of her bed. I let go as she had a bucket of ice cold water. I ran over and helped her pick it up and we poured it on her bed with Remy in it.

"Gélé my ass you both be possede, I be watch the slap both you asses," He said I grabbed my pants which I moved before they got wet. I was shocked at Remy he thinks we are bad and wants to slap our asses. I tugged on my pants as Remy rose from the bed his hair wet, his body wet as he showed Rogue and I what he was working with. I started backing up dragging Rogue with me than we bolted but he just ran after us. I saw John and I knew I was fucked, so I just hauled ass past him with Rogue right behind me.

"Daya I have been waiting what the fuck are you running for?" John called out to me pissed as I blew passed him, jumping over a kid.

"Love you, sorry can't talk, being chased," I called than I heard girls screaming and laughing. Remy had no shame he was well endowed and had a nice ass as he chased us.

We saw Jean and Storm and had to double back so Remy didn't get caught.

"I run around one sofa you the other then back upstairs okay," I said to Rogue, she was red faced but gave a yes as we ran. I had to flip over Bobby who was sitting with Jubilee on the floor.

I bolted right as Rogue bolted left John was pissed seeing a naked Gambit chasing his girl, it was more than he can take. I watched Rogue run for the stairs when I heard Aunt Jean and Storm.

"MR. LEBEAU upstairs and clothe yourself, garden duty for two days!" I grabbed Rouge as we laughed, Remy ran up the stairs fast.

"We need to talk about you and the Cajun now Daya," John said grabbing my arm hard.

"John stop she isn't giving up Gambits friendship for you, you are too controlling she doesn't belong to you!" Rogue screamed at him and everyone looked at us.

"She is my girl Rogue go to your Cajun and tell him to stay away from Daya, she is mine," John said to her looking as if was about to hit her.

"Not for long John if you think you own me," I said walking away I went to the court yard.

I knew he would follow he has been changing and it was more than I could handle right now. He sat next to me he took my small hand in his.

"I am sorry Daya, I know I don't own you, but seeing a naked Cajun bastard chasing my girl was more than I can take. If I remember correctly, you are my girl but you spend your time training and training them but not with me," John said with a barely controlled rage.

"If you concentrate more on school than me and fire, you would understand why I do what I do. He killed my mother John and I want to be X-men," I snapped, did he even understand. I looked inside his head he has had other girls, he can't control his temper and they have paid the price. I saw his love and obsession with me over whelming obsession.

"John, I know you are keeping secrets from me and you don't understand me at all and we don't want the same thing, so I think we are done," I said standing up I knew I was doing the right thing, we don't want the same things in life.

"No we are not Daya," He snarled but I just walked away.

Gambit and Rogue ran out when they saw us emerge from the trees. I was crying and he was pissed his face red, he was cursing under his breath. Remy pulled me into a hug and Rogue gave John dirty looks. I was led into the mansion and to Remy's room, I know John was following us and saw the room I went into.

Two days have passed and John has tried to talk me into getting back together, but I turned him down every time it was brought up. I pulled on a tank top and very short shorts, than I pulled on my vans lacing them up grabbing my back pack; I was on my way to class. My hair and make-up was as perfect as perfect can be, I met Remy and Rogue for English class.

I sat next to Remy in every class since we shared every class; Rogue had only a few with us. John was in most of my classes as was Bobby, he had to sit in between John and I. Remy was happy John and I had broken up but he never said a word, he gave me a shoulder to cry on and a friend.

"Jolie catin dinner be done let's move it," Remy said as I finished my homework.

"I am finished anyways I am coming Remy," I said getting up seeing Rogue and Remy holding hands.

We walked down the stairs to the dining area when I saw Wolverine standing by the door. I smiled as did Rogue we ran and he smiled a rare smile, he was such a badass or so he thought.

"Logan, I missed you," I said jumping on him my arms around his neck my legs wrapped around his waist. Gambit busted up seeing my tackle hug. I pulled Wolverine close it felt right being close to him, he had his arms around me hugging me back.

"Well Daya princess, I missed you too," He chuckled as I removed myself from him Rogue gave him a normal hug tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Rogue I hear your dating the Cajun he being good to you?" Wolverine asked her in his I will gut you for fun tone.

"Old Gambit does love his Chère," Gambit said coming up next to Rogue his arm over her shoulder.

"And you I hear you and John dated but he was controlling so you broke up with him," He said looking at me with some kind of emotion but I couldn't place it.

"We did date but he has a temper and was way too controlling," I said and he nodded his head.

We walked into the dining area together; I sat next to Logan and Remy as Rogue sat on Remy's other side. John sitting with Bobby, Jubilee and Kitty. His eyes trained on Wolverine and the Cajun as he put it.

"So Logan, where have you been?" I whispered in his ear, I wanted the 411.

"Trying to find myself, followed Charles led but nothing," He said and I saw him at Alkali Lake finding nothing.

"Nothing on top, next time look underground than you will find your answers Logan," I said and he looked at me, but he smiled and gave a sharp nod of his head.

"Hey Rogue and Daya I got something for you," Logan said and he pulled out two sets of dog tags handing one to Rogue the other to me.

I looked at it was engraved "Daya" on one side and on the other "Love Logan /Wolverine. I smiled hugging him saying thank you. On Rogues it had her code name and his code name on back, mine was special it said my name and his plus the word love. I shook my head telling myself don't read too much into it, I was too young for him.

John looked ready to kill Wolverine or at least try to burn him. But Bobby got his attention back as I talked to Logan, Remy and Rogue. We had heard of the attack by a mutant on the president and knew trouble was brewing so we trained hard for what was coming. We finished dinner and walked out heading to the den to talk when Wolverine stopped me.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, how about a walk?" Logan said in his deep, gruff voice. I followed him outside and we sat by my mother's grave. We sat in silence as I fixed her flowers and made sure they had water.

"Daya I am so sorry to hear about your mother, she was a good woman and a good X-man. I tried to get home when I heard and now I am here, I ran into Quicksilver and your dad. I will join them when they call on me, but I wanted to see you and make sure my favorite girl was okay," Logan said looking at me, I gave him a smile.

"I miss her so much Logan," I said as I started crying, he pulled me to him stroking my black hair.

"I know you do and nothing I can say can change that, but you have so many others here to help you, the Cajun, Rogue, Jean, Strom, Cyclops and your grandfather. And don't forget me, I don't want to see you hurt Daya you are very special to me," Logan said and I gave a faint smile.

"So you and Uncle Scott going to battle for Aunt Jeans heart this time?" I asked as I smiled.

"No, I know she and I are a lost cause, I will find someone in time," He said still holding me close to him he was safe and warm. I was jealous that he might find someone; I wanted to be that someone for him.

We sat there and talked I saw John in his room staring at us. I loved John but he would never change, I knew he would continue to get worse with time. We had two very different lives, I wanted to be an X-man he wanted to be evil and we would cross paths someday. And I'm unsure if it would end well or very bad but that will happen another time.

**Thanks for reading, more story soon. Bye!**


	5. Museum!

**Hello well I seem behind on my X-men story and the chapters are very short. I need to fix that, I am hoping more people will start reading X-men. Sky high seems to flow but this one is a bit harder even though the story is in my head. Revised edition for X-men.**

**Friday 8:00 Am-Dayanara's point of view.**

I pulled my sweater over my head and sat on my bed pulling on my scarlet converse with white stars on them. I was ready to go with my friends on the field trip today, I'd rather stay home and sleep but no, Grandfather said I had to go. So here I was, I got up and grabbed my backpack and walked out my open bedroom door. I walked to Rogues room and walked in to see her and Gambit talking and they didn't look happy.

"Mon Amie what seems to be the problem?" I asked my hand on his shoulder.

"Gambit be thinking the Wolverine likes Gambit's Rogue," Remy said with heat in his words.

"Gambit you need to stop Wolverine doesn't like Rogue like that, he thinks of her as a little sister, I have seen it," I said in a soothing tone and Remy looked at me and I looked right back at him. I swear he has a jealous streak a mile wide but when Rogue finds out Remy was a player and has had a lot of girls he is in deep shit.

"Sorry Chère," Gambit said hugging Rogue and she smiled at me I just rolled my eyes.

"Well we have to go love birds," I said waving to the door.

With that we walked out of Rogues room and headed down stairs together, people hardly see us not together. I had to punch a bitch who thought we are some kind of triad; I just am not into that shit. I saw the front hall filled with the teens that had permission to go. Aunt Jean, Uncle Scott and Grandfather are also going to watch us, which spells no fun. John, Bobby, Kitty, Colossus and Jubilee are at the very bottom of the stairs waiting for us.

"About time, you take forever," John said with a smile as he watched me walk down the stairs.

"Well it takes time to look this good," I said when it only took me 15 minutes, I just over slept again. We made it down stairs as Aunt Jean opened the front door and we filed out, I was the last to walk out with Remy and Rogue.

"Bye Logan," I called when he walked in, he cast a smile at me, I blew him a kiss and he chuckled.

"Nice glasses see you later Princess," He said before talking to Grandfather for a few minutes. I walked with my friends to the bus and we found seats in the very back since not a lot of kids got the chance to go, mostly the elder kids did. I sat and put my legs over Remy's lap and Rogue laughed as I tried to go back to sleep. John and Bobby are in the seat in front of us and Kitty and Jubilee in front of them. As soon as Grandfather was on we were off to the museum.

**Museum of history 9:45 Am**

"Okay children, we have arrived and I expect you to be on your best behavior today. We don't need problems so no powers today, with the mutant attack on the president we must be careful," Grandfather said as he was lowered off the bus. Aunt Jean was next then the students filed off the bus. I walked with Remy and Rogue as we got in line; I hated this we shouldn't have to hide. But the humans fear us; I guess some mutants they should fear, but not us. Rogue and I rested our heads on Remy's arms and he pulled us both close, his muscular arms around us both.

"First we will have a fascinating tour than you can walk on your own and look around," Grandfather said to the fairly large group of 15 teens.

"Oh dis goin' be lots of fun Jolie catin, Chère," Remy said in a groan he didn't really want to come but Rogue did, so we both agreed to come. I pulled out my IPod putting my ear buds in with a faint smile at John. I turned it up; Spotlight by Mute Math was playing so I turned it up even more. Remy followed my lead, his IPod on as well as we walked and looked around. I was ready to faint from boredom; I swear to God, if it lasted much longer, Rogue smiled at us and we smiled back, at least she was having fun.

John was clicking his lighter open and closed fast, I could tell he was bored. Bobby was talking to Jubilee and Kitty was holding hands with Colossus, he was a sexy man, I tell you that. I had not heard from my father or Uncle since they sent my gift, I hoped they are okay. My thoughts drifted to Wolverine I tried to make sense of his thoughts but I came up blank.

I saw Grandfather start talking and I pulled out my ear buds and so did Remy so we could hear him.

"Okay the tour is finished and I would consider Mr. LeBeau and Miss. Xavier lucky. I don't give you a tour myself since you didn't even pay attention while the lady so kindly talked, she gave us such an excellent tour," Grandfather said in a firm tone.

"Well than you should have let us stay at the mansion, as we both didn't want to go. I am sorry I should get used to you forcing things on me," I said in a sarcastic tone looking him in the eyes, I thought my mother wouldn't be dead if I was there with them. I could have protected her from her father but he took me away from them. And I saw his face fall at what I was thinking but he turned to the group, I felt guilty or at least half of me did.

"Come with me now Dayanara," Aunt Jean said, I looked at her she has been having problems with her powers if anyone looked close enough. Her dreams have been messed up as well which made Uncle Scott very worried about her.

"Yes Aunt Jean," I said and she raised her eye brow at me.

"He didn't know your home would be attacked Daya, he has only wanted what is best for you. He knows you are still upset with him but now he thinks you blame him for her death Daya," Aunt Jean said.

"He dragged me away from my home and my family, I lost my mother and now Uncle and Daddy are gone doing god knows what. Grandfather never shows any affection, he has too many other kids to deal with, he hardly acts like a grandfather should," I said and she gave me a look of sadness.

"I agree he hasn't been affectionate but as you said he runs a school, the X-men. And has a lot of kids to look after but he should make time for you, make you feel welcome," She said stroking my hair.

"Yeah but he won't," I said before walking off to find Remy and Rogue who I know are waiting on me. I spot them sitting on a bench talking with huge smiles on their faces. I was tempted to walk away and let them have some alone time but fate didn't want that.

"Jolie catin come on we be waiting," Remy called to my back. I spun and gave them a smile, I would think these two would like some alone time.

"Mon Amie don't you and Rogue want to have some alone time?" I asked and he just gave me a look as did Rogue.

"Alone time, we get it all the time and here at the museum, nah we rather have you with us," Rogue said taking my hand and dragging me with her and Remy. We walked and hit up the stores inside the museum. I swear this is bullshit; it is boring here, I sighed as we walked around listening to Gambit talk. We stopped and hit up the arcade which was pretty fun as I beat Gambit a couple times and so did Rogue. But he was good at the shooting game and so was I, Rogue not so much. We stayed for the next hour but then the arcade became dull as we had played every game three times.

**Noon, the museum food court**

I was starving and so were Gambit and Rogue, so we started walking to the food court seeing a lot of students already there. I handed Rogue a hundred dollar bill earlier so she could do as she pleased, she tried to refuse but I was not having it.

"I will meet you both at the table I want pizza," I said walking away from them.

I walked over to the pizzeria and waited in line so I could place my order. I watched John and the rest walk in looking around for what they wanted to eat. John spotted me and started walking over with a smile on his handsome face.

"Hey Daya you didn't get in trouble with Jean right, I mean none of us really paid attention," He said in a worried tone.

"No I didn't she just wanted to talk about what I was thinking and stuff," I said as we moved up in line.

"Oh well then I guess that's good," He said standing close since there are a lot of teen guys here.

I just smiled shaking my head at his nature, but he is John and jealousy was his thing. I wait for another few minutes before I could place my order.

"I will have a diet two slices of your Spinach mushroom and chicken pizza with a side order of mozzarella sticks please," I said as he got my order down I moved so the next could be taken.

"Same as her but not diet and the pizza Cheese and sausage please," He said, he didn't like the healthy stuff.

We waited and talked as our food cooked, I was so hungry I could eat more than what I ordered. When our food was ready we took our orders and went to our table were all our friends sat together. John still gave Remy dirty looks as I sat next to him with Rogue on his other side. Remy had Cajun food and a lot of it, Rogue had Fat burger so did Kitty and Jubilee, while Bobby and Colossus had Panda express. I started eating, we had fun sitting together eating and talking even John was laughing at a story Remy told about when he ran into this other mutant. Soon we were done eating but continued to talk and goof off, I saw Uncle Scott snap a few pictures of us.

"I be going to take a piss Chère watch Jolie catin so she don't be runnin off now," Remy said kissing her hand and my forehead.

"I have to go too," the three other boys said as they all went together; I just gave a gross look thinking of it.

"I say we leave so they come out and see us gone," I said and we all laughed out loud at the thought. They would be pissed having to look for us, and I would make it rather hard on them.

"Hey ladies, how are you four ladies doing?" Two boys said and we just looked at them.

"We are just fine thanks but our boys will be back, and I don't think you want to meet them," I said giving them a clue there are boys at this table with their girlfriends.

"Oh ya'll have boyfriends then," one said with a look of disappointment.

"They do, but I don't," I said to them looking at the bathroom door hoping it would open.

"Well how about sitting with us beautiful we can have some fun," The tall one said his voice repulsed me.

"Nope sorry I don't like guys, I have a girlfriend," I said since I had stuck my foot in my mouth.

"That's hot," One said as the other agreed.

"Jolie catin, Chère what be goin on over here," I turned to Gambit. I saw the three other boys right behind him all with angry looks on their faces.

"It is nothing let's go I think the bus will be leaving soon so let's go outside Suga," Rogue said her southern drawl still there.

The girls got up and walked to their boyfriends and I got up and pushed in my chair. When one of the idiots grabbed my arm getting my attention. I swear men can be so stupid sometimes you see four girls and four muscular guys with them grab one and see what happens.

"Come and have fun with us sexy," He said in a lust filled tone he had to be at least 19.

Then I saw it, he lit his smoke as he had my arm, I wasn't scared, I could make him bat shit crazy in 2 seconds. But John saw someone had my arm, his hand reached out and the flame from the guys lighter came right at him.

"Fucking mutants," He called stumbling away as John tossed a ball of fire at him. It caught the other guy's clothes and he fell to the ground Bobby stepping up sending an icy mist at the other boy, and the fire died.

Then no one was moving I turned to see Grandfather, Aunt Jean and Uncle Scott looking at us. I sighed we are in it deep, he asked us not to cause trouble.

"Sorry," John said with a shrug.

We left before Grandfather released the humans from their trance, I sat with Remy and Rogue again. John was forced to sit in front with Grandfather.

"I am worried John will turn to the brotherhood and you know what that means. We will have to fight him in the future," Bobby whispered to me.

"I know but he has already made his choice Bobby," I said with a sad look, he was Bobby's friend, his best friend they came to the school together.

I rested my head on the glass window while the bus drove back to the mansion. I caught Grandfather and John looking over at me but I just closed my mind and eyes. Remy was rubbing my thighs and Rogues covered back, I needed to tear down her mental walls she had put up after she put Cody into a comma.

"We are home please file off in a line please," I heard grandfather talk so I opened my eyes as he was being lowered off, I saw the students filing off, Remy and I are the very last to get off. I see Aunt Jean and Uncle Scott walking up to the mansion hand in hand, I wished for a love like theirs.

I walked inside heading for the kitchen as Rogue and Remy went for a walk together. I grabbed a pint of Strawberry Hagen daus ice cream and sat at the table. I heard someone come in and wasn't shocked when I saw Wolverine sit at the table with me.

"So I hear you got in a bit of trouble today," He said with his smirk.

"I guess, I didn't pay attention to the tour, I had my IPod on listening to music instead. Hell I didn't even want to go, I'd rather stay here, and I would have had more fun. John lit some guy on fire and Bobby had to cool him off and Grandfather is upset about it," I vented to Logan.

"I see, well where you go trouble follows so I wasn't too surprised when Jean told me. But I came to see if you're okay," Logan said his voice carried his roughness but a certain caring tone.

"I am fine thanks for asking," I said eating my ice cream.

"Dayanara dear, Your Uncle Scott and I will be leaving to see Magneto he has information on the attack on the president. Aunt Jean and Aunt Storm also are leaving, I have a set location on the mutant responsible for the attack," Grandfather said coming into the kitchen.

"Okay be safe," I said getting up from the table.

"I will be in the front hall with all the kids, they are being told who is in charge alongside Wolverine," Grandfather said as Wolverine growled he hated being left in charge of us.

I walked behind Grandfather; Wolverine was walking very close, right next to me. We stopped when we reached the front hall I saw my Uncle and Aunts at the very top of the stairs in their uniforms but Uncle had a long black trench coat on. I stopped and shook my head getting a very bad feeling about Grandfather leaving.

"Grandfather I don't think you should go, something is wrong," I said, my mind not in the here and now.

"What is it Dayanara what will happen," Grandfather said as I heard Aunt Jean and Storm along with Uncle Scott rushing down the stairs.

"Bad you and Uncle Scott, it won't end good, very bad things are about to happen," I said scared.

"I can keep us safe dear, I have to go even if something bad is about to happen," Grandfather said in a sad tone, I saw that he believed me but he felt he had to go.

"Dayanara and Wolverine will be in charge while we are gone," Grandfather said as Uncle Scott and my Aunts left.

"I know something bad will happen, I can feel it too Daya, very bad things are about to happen. You be careful and be ready for when it does, I will see you soon honey. Remember we all love you very much," Aunt Jean said, Wolverine was on alert now; I felt his muscles ripple beside me. I sighed as I watched them leave, this is going to end horribly, I don't what exactly is going to happen but it'll be bad, very, very bad.

**Thank y'all for reading; a new chapter will be up tomorrow. Bye! **


	6. Stryker

**Hello everyone, here is chapter for X- men I hope you like it. As the normal I don't own anything about X-men except Dayanara and some plot points in this story. So please read and review so I know how I am doing. Revised edition.**

**Xavier Mansion 7:00 Pm.**

I swear, I am so worried about my Grandfather and Uncle but they didn't listen to me. So I am calling my daddy and Uncle Quicksilver to see if they know anything. I pick up my cell and dial daddy's number hoping, beyond hoping that he would answer.

"Hello Daya we need to keep this short honey," My daddy answered.

"Daddy I have a very bad feeling about tonight, Grandfather and Uncle Scott went to see Magneto, I guess he had info on the attack on the president. But I feel something very bad is going to happen here at the mansion as well as with Grandfather. Even Aunt Jean said the same thing to them but she and Aunt Strom left to get the mutant who attacked the president," I said trying to keep everything short.

"I will tell your Uncle and we should be able to be at the mansion by 2 Am if we hurry. Meaning we leave now, see you soon do whatever you need to, but you better stay alive and safe. I love you very much Dayanara," My father said before hanging up and I was relived he was on his way.

"What did he say Daya?" Rogue asked me.

"They are on their way now but can't be here until 2 in the morning, and they are going to go as fast as they can. Bring Bobby, Jubilee, Kitty and John to, wait and Colossus too," I said then waited for her and Remy to come back.

I only had to wait a few minutes before they all came back into the kitchen so we could talk. I sat the table and they followed suit their eyes turned to me.

"I want you all to talk to the other older kids, I don't know what but something bad is going down tonight. We are all in danger; I don't think it's the brotherhood, I think it is humans coming. We will need the older kids watching for the younger ones to get them to the passage ways and to safety if need be," I said, they all nodded Colossus narrowed his eyes, he was very protective of every kid here.

I watched them rise and leave going to talk to the older kids here but not the younger kids, we didn't want them scared. I stood and turned to see Wolverine watching us with raised brows.

"You really think it is going to happen?" He asked, I sighed and gave him a nod.

"Well then I will be on red alert since I am the only X-men here and you seem to have the older kids watching out for the youngest ones," He said, he stood on alert, being protective, his eyes scanned the room.

"I talked to my father and Uncle Quicksilver, they should be here around two in the morning, but I don't know when the bad guys are coming. So I only hope they get here in time to help," I said in a final tone.

"Good, the more the better," Wolverine said as it reached nine at night and the younger kids had to go off to bed after their showers.

I paced the halls along with the others as they watched the younger ones. Colossus stood in a pair of pj bottoms with no shirt on his muscled chest showing, I was definitely looking and may I say damn Kitty is lucky. I saw almost everyone in their bed clothes, while I was dressed. I wasn't leaving here in my Pjs, it was coming very soon so I found John.

"They are coming be ready John; I am going to go get Wolverine from the basement he was securing it.

"Hurry back up here Daya," John said giving me a hug.

I ran and saw Rogue, I told her to warn the others then she was to stick to Gambit like glue, I would find them. I punched in the code to get into the elevator I stepped in and went down to the basement.

"Logan," I called, he came running.

"Yeah Princess," He said walking up to me.

"You need to be up stairs, it'll be happening soon, very soon," I said my mind far off as we went back upstairs.

Wolverine walked into the kitchen I saw Kitty with a young girl, I went to them.

"Start moving all the young ones into the passage ways then close them fast, do it now warn the others," She grabbed the girls' hand who was off running through the walls before she ran up the stairs. I ran upstairs looking for my friends when I heard glass breaking, my eyes widened as I ran and jumped over the railing. I probably should have used the stairs since now I was falling to the ground. But I just stopped lowing myself to the floor, it was a problem. I ran to the kitchen seeing two dead and Wolverine gone as more people in cameo filed in. I put up a force field as they shot what looked like darts at me.

I bolted and hauled ass seeing an older man walk in he looked right at me. I had my force field up and I snarled how dare they come into my Grandfathers mansion and shoot at us.

"What have you done with my Grandfather," I snarled knowing he was behind this all.

"He is being treated just fine him and the other mutant. I will be taking you to see him shortly," He smiled at me he was a dead man.

"Don't be too sure," I smiled I flicked my wrist and the five men near him went flying. I saw two men one had Jubilee and one had two younger kids, Jubilee was knocked out.

"I will be seeing you again and it will mean your death. I am the granddaughter of Charles Xavier and Magneto. My mother was the Scarlet which my father the Black King. I am not weak so count on seeing me again old man," I said running to the man who had two struggling girls in his arms. I snapped his neck seeing him falling I grabbed the two girls in my arms and ran seeing Colossus he had another sleeping girl in his arms.

"Here take them I have to find my friends go they need you more protect them like family. We will see each other, is Kitty with you?" I asked he gave a yes before kissing my head; I shut the door behind them it looked like a normal wall now.

I saw flashing lights coming and I moved fast going to my room, grabbing the black duff bag from my bed. I ran back out and moved fast trying to find my friends when I saw them at the bottom of the steps. I ran down to them and I saw their relief at seeing me. Rogue was in her black night gown she had no gloves on., this girl could kill us all if she got close.

"Get with it you guys we need to move, most have been moved to safety. But I'm so sorry Bobby Jubilee isn't with them and I couldn't get to her," I said and saw his eyes fill with tears.

Ten men came at us and I was about to raise my hand and send them out the door. When Wolverine came from above his claws deep in two of their chest as Gambit and I jumped in. I grabbed one kicking in his knee before my knee bashed his face as a stream of fire passed me, sending one of the guys out the door with a scream coming from him. Bobby was freezing the door closed, Rogue touched one and he went down Gambit killed the other. I grabbed my extra shirt, I had I had a cut from the glass and I wrapped my hand for a few seconds. I un- wrapped it and dropped it on the floor next to the dead, a signal to my father and Uncle.

"Move it now, to the garage," Wolverine said as we ran to the very back of the house. I saw the old man who dared to come in to my Grandfather's house. With a growl I tossed Rogue my bag which I put some of her clothes in as well behind her back. I took two down fast but they wouldn't be getting back up, Wolverine grabbed me and hauled me back.

"Well if it isn't Wolverine and Dayanara Xavier a level five mutant her powers greater than her Grandfathers, the both of them. I want her taken alive, I can tell you, your pass my old friend," I saw in his head his name was William Stryker he was the one to do experiments on mutants and Wolverine was one of them.

"Logan no, he and others experiment on mutants he put the adamantium in you we need to go now, Logan please," I said and I heard Wolverine growl.

"Little bitch," William Stryker said Wolverine was about to lung after him but Booby created a wall of solid Ice, I grabbed Wolverine's hand and pulled him through the passageway which closed behind us. We ran and I grabbed a set of keys pressing the alarm button seeing Uncle Scotts sports car light up, we were going to have to drive away.

"We need to get somewhere fast and contact Aunt Jean and Aunt Storm fast," I said to them as we drove from the mansion.

"We can go to my house it's not too far from here," Bobby said and we spent the rest of the ride in silence. As Rogue sat in the front seat because she didn't have clothes on she could kill us if she was to touch us. I sat in back with the boys; it was a tight fit I was between Remy and John.

**Bobby's house in New York suburb, near noon.**

I watched as Bobby explained his mutant abilities to his parents who looked shocked. I saw they didn't want him if he didn't get rid or hide his powers. I walked in to say something when his brother ran past me, I snarled and he jumped in the air.

"You people are the reason mutants turn evil, I see in your head you don't want Bobby even though he is a good person. You and people like you are the reason mutants like us and your own son have joined the X-men. Because you people have created the brotherhood of evil mutants. Because you can't understand us when if you knew science, we are evolution," I said in a condescending tone filled with indecision.

I grabbed the X-men cell phone in Uncle Scott's car and went outside with Wolverine.

"Hello," I said hearing it go off a couple times.

"Daya thank god you're safe, where are you?' Aunt Jean said in a happy tone.

"We are at Bobby's house; you know where it is at. I suggest you hurry his brother has called the cops. The mansion was attacked by William Stryker," I said giving them some information helping as I could.

"We should be there in a few minutes we are not far at all," She said hanging up and we walked into the house.

"Jean and Storm should be here in a few minutes and your awesome brother has called the fucking police," I said rolling my eyes at them.

"Oh damn it, well I guess this is goodbye as you can't accept me for me," Bobby said coming to my side.

I saw a shadow pass by, Wolverine had his claws out he sensed them before I did. Remy grabbed a fully clothed Rogue and John was behind me as. We went out the front door only to see five cops car's, all the cops had their guns on us.

"Put your weapons down and on your bellies now mutants," I heard from a police officer and my blood boiled from their hate.

"I will just don't shot," Wolverine said retracting his claws I let out a scream as he was shot in the head. I fell to my knees cradling Wolverines head in my lap, crying seeing him dead. John just looked at Wolverine who looked dead. Rogue and Bobby on the ground I looked at Remy and gave a sharp nod, and he took out his Bo staff charging it, John was fueled already.

"You hear about the evil mutants on T.v. all the time, well I am the worst of them all," He said sending a burning hot stream of fire at a cop car blowing it up. Gambit ran forward with my shield around him my hand raised stopping any bullets as he hit his staff to the ground every car went flying back 50 feet.

"My Grandfather has fought for your right's against the evil mutants he has never harmed a human and this is how we are treated," I said in a loud clear voice full of anger. I raised my hand and every gun was ripped from their hands. I raised my hand high in the air as the guns molded into balls I let them fall to the ground. But John was out of control, I looked to Rogue and Bobby, Rogue pulled her glove off and touched John her other hand rose making the fire die. Bobby sent ice as well cooling everything, but I was angry. When Wolverine stood looking at the mess we made but John, Remy and I just looked at him and shrugged.

Wolverine gave me a rare soft look seeing my face red from crying, blood on my jeans.

The X -jet was landing a second later and we ran aboard, I ran in right into Aunt Jean's arms. I could feel her worry over me she must have seen the mansion, Aunt Storm was flying. But she gave me a look filled with love I gave her a hug as we were in the air. I went to my seat my eyes falling on a sitting Wolverine buckled in as he explained to Aunt Jean and Aunt Storm what had happened.

"I am so proud of you Daya and all of you," Jean and Storm said with a smile.

"Who are you?" Wolverine asked to a blue man sitting in another chair buckled in.

"I am Kurt Wagner," A blue dude said with his knees pulled up to his chest.

We had been flying when we were being paged to follow and land with the four fighter jets. I had a bad felling about this then I felt it Storm was using her powers to make hurricanes, so we could escape. Two were down but two were still in the air and Storm couldn't shake them.

But when I was about to say I would take them out the other planes went down and the weather returned to normal. But an alarm went off four missiles are coming right at us. Oh fuck! I saw Aunt Jean trying to disarm or make them go haywire with her telepathic abilities. But only one was disarmed and I stood and turned looking out the small back window making them fail two but the third was too close, if I did it we still are fucked.

"I took out two, the other is too close, it would fuck us up" I said and ran to my seat Jean gave me a look saying she is sorry her powers aren't working. I was tossed from my seat when it hit the back which tore open, my body slamming hard into a control panel. I saw Rogue wasn't buckled up; she was fumbling with her buckled. She couldn't hold on much longer then she was gone and I looked at Wolverine and he tried to grab me as I jumped into the air flow letting it take me. Rogue was feet below me I raised my hand and she was coming to me when Night crawler appeared. They both disappeared, I flew to the ground seeing the plane falling, and I raised both of my hands as I concentrated. I watched the plane come back together and slow, I could feel two people behind me as the plane slowed. I couldn't turn, the X-jet stopped ten feet in front of me I set it down and turned.

"You," I snarled seeing Magneto my rage building up like a storm.

"Hello Dayanara," He said as the next thing I knew, I was surrounded by X-men and friends. I raised my hand but Jean stopped me, I snarled at her. Wolverine put his arms around me pulling me back my back against his muscled chest.

I watched them talk and I guess we had to work with Magneto. I walked over and stood in front of them all, Wolverine, Jean, Storm, Magneto and Mystique.

"I will go off on my own," I said looking at Jean.

"No you won't Daya, I know you hate him and with every right but we need him and he needs us," Jean said and I just growled.

"For me Princess we will need you when we have to take on Stryker," Wolverine said taking my hand in his.

"When this is done you and I, to the death and I mean yours not mine old man," I said walking away or so they thought.

I turned and raised my hand his helmet was ripped off and I forced myself to see what really happened. I saw he had spilled to Stryker everything about Cyrbro. He knew Stryker was coming for my Grandfather, I saw my Grandfather fall from his wheel chair. I pulled out and kicked him dead in his face, Wolverine next to me claws out as Mystique was trying to help Magneto.

**20 minutes later**

I looked at Jean and Night crawler; I was worried so I stepped in.

"Aunt Jean I will do it you need rest after that" I said and she looked hurt and sorry, but not mad. I sat in front of Kurt I didn't need to touch him I went slowly seeing him William Stryker, and Alkali Lake.

"We go to Alkali Lake but we go underground that's were William Stryker's base is," I said in a controlled rage filled tone.

I walked away from them and went and sat with my friends, I was so pissed we had to work with them. Memories flooded back, even more hurt, rage and sadness coursed through me, why couldn't they see how bad this was for me. I sigh with a shake of my head; I am going to kill Magneto and Stryker. No one can stop me.

**Okay here is another chapter hope y'all like it. **


	7. Rescue

**Hello everyone, hope ya'll are had a great Father's day today, I know my father did. So here is another chapter for X-men, this is my form of stress relief so I hope you get some enjoyment from it. I don't own X-men but I own Dayanara and some plot points that you have yet to see. So read and review you awesome readers. Revised edition.**

**Same night camp fire**

**Wolverine's point of view**

I see her sitting with Rogue and the Cajun, with John watching her every move while Bobby was talking to Rogue. I set up four tents for the night hating that John and Daya will be in the same tent, I don't trust him. I hated how we are making her stay, I would go with her if she wanted to leave, the bastard killed her mother and now she has to be near him. I know Jean and Storm feel the same as me but in the end he would need us, Daya doesn't know how Cerebro was built but he does. I have talked to Jean and Storm and I will be guarding Daya and the Cajun when we enter Alkali Lake tomorrow.

I watched as Jean came up to me, she was working with Storm on the X-jet control panel, Daya collided with. She gives me a smile and I like how it does nothing for me when a while ago I would have killed Cyclops to be with her. But now we are nothing but friends and members of the X-men.

"Hey Jean," I said as she stood by me she wrapped her arms around me pushing me into the tent kissing me with passion.

I shoved her off, something was wrong, Jean adored and loved; Scott what is she doing? She looked at me stunned she turned back into Mystique.

"Not her how about this," Mystique said as she shifted into Storm then Rogue I was shocked and disgusted looking at her.

"You're disgusting get the fuck out of here," I said in a barely controlled rage until she turned into my princess my Daya. And I faltered she knew she shifted into the right girl. She was unzipping her shirt when I came to my senses picking her ass up tossing her blue ass out of my tent. I walked out and looked at her walking back to Magneto with a smile.

"Who peed in your fruitloops Logan," I turned and saw Daya standing behind me with her stunning smile. Come on Wolverine she is 16 a child, but what a child she is. I had to watch myself the inner beast wants her as much as I do.

"Nothing Daya, are you okay? I hate to think of you working with him but he knows Cerebro and how the panels work," I said, she still looked angry but just shrugged.

"I will still get him once he is finished helping, it is a waiting game. And I can wait until my chance arrives," She said with a devious smile on her angelic face.

"I will help you any way I can Princess," I said and she smiled at me.

"Daya time to lay down we leave in four hours, thank you Logan for all your help today," Aunt Jean said to us.

"I can't sleep knowing they are here if I turn my back a spear could be plunged into it. I swear can't you see he is only working for himself he has his own plans," Daya snapped.

"Daya you need sleep and I know your right honey," Aunt Jean said as Aunt Storm nodded.

"Okay Daya get your blanket and lay by the fire, I will watch over you as you sleep. No one will hurt you with me watching, I would kill them where they stood," I said and Jean sighed and gave me a knowing smile as did Storm but Daya looked happy, I knew she was very tired. She rushed at me like a missile wrapping her arms around me, kissing my cheek so very close to my lips.

She walked off talking to Rogue and the Cajun, John was glaring right at me with utter hate but Bobby was relived. They all slept by the fire John still near Daya as she was next to Remy with Rogue on the Cajun's other side and Bobby next to John. I stood watching her, her eyes on mine, as her eyes closed for the final time and she was asleep.

"She could do worse than you Wolverine, I have no doubts you would protect my niece with your life. You would give her love unconditionally," Jean said from my right and I sighed it sounded like a groan.

"Will you let yourself be happy Logan," Storm said from my other side and the blue dude was perched near the kids watching Magneto with distrust.

"She is way too young, I am old, older than we even know," I said and they sighed at me.

"I think she should have a say as well," they both said lying in their tent for the night and I walked closer to the fire sitting on a log. I wanted to rip John a part with my bare hands she was mine and he wanted her. I needed to stop thinking of her as mine she was 16. Night crawler and I kept watch over the teens, Jean and Storm as they slept, I would sleep when this was all finished. Three hours and fifteen minutes passed and I woke up Jean and Storm from their sleep.

"HEY WAKE UP YOU KIDS, TIME TO FLY," I bellowed very close to them, and every one shot up from the sleeping bags but Daya she rolled over and was still sound sleep. I just looked at her as John touched her shoulder jerking her shoulder back; he moved fast he knew she would hit him. She glared but got up helping pack everything up and putting it on the X-jet, I saw Mystique and Magneto watching her. As she moved their eyes followed but he can't see she would never join him, he killed her mother.

"Here Daya I keep some on the X-jet for you," Storm said handing her a coke and I smiled, she needed her pop before she said hello. She downed it and gave Storm a smile and a hug.

**Dayanara point of view. 6 am**

I was happier now that I had had a coke; I needed my pop before I could face the world. Everything was packed and we were ready to go, I stood with Remy and Rogue. Aunt Jean and Aunt Storm already aboard the X-jet and so were Bobby and John. I walked forward Rogue and Remy a head of me and I felt Logan come up next to me. Magneto and his crony watching as they haven't boarded yet I gave them a look of loathing as Wolverine put his arm around my waist hauling me aboard the X-jet. I sat with Remy, Rogue and Bobby. Mystique, Magneto and John across from us. Wolverine and Night crawler in the seats near the front I sighed this was going to be a long ride.

"Okay we should land in a little over two hours, Daya no blood shed back there," I heard Aunt Jean and Remy laughed.

"Mon Amie it could be your blood Cajun," I said hitting his shoulder.

"Jolie catin loves her Gambit, she won't be hurting him today," Remy said with his arm around my shoulders his other hand in Rogues. She and I are going to fix her powers when we fix all this mess, she can't wait and I just smile at her.

"I like your hair Rogue," Mystique said with an unpleasant smile. And Rogue growled with Bobby and Remy holding her back but I wasn't being held back. I shot out of my seat pinning Mystique by her neck before she could even move. I pinned her to the wall, I pulled her forward and bashed her head against the wall hard.

"I suggest you shut that thing you call a mouth or I swear I will shut it. I will make you go insane, whatever suits me when the need comes," I said choking her until she couldn't breathe than I shoved her back into her seat and sat in mine.

I was talking with my friends and I was getting bored I looked over at Wolverine and I had a plan. I filled in Remy, Rogue and Bobby as I talked in their head and John was getting pissed.

I looked back at Logan and spoke in his head "I see dead people," I turned fast talking to Remy but I saw through his eyes as Wolverine looked around shaking his head.

I repeated it but said "I know what you did last summer," I turned again Rogue turned to Bobby as we had to hide our smiles. I had to wait until he looked away before saying something different.

I looked over my shoulder "I saw those naked pictures in your room Wolverine," I turned when I heard him yell.

"No one was supposed to know about those!" I spun and was shocked "Really?" I asked in shock and he just smiled at me, damn him, I flipped him off but he just smiled.

"Jolie catin he be catching you," Remy said as I leaned my head on his shoulder. I watched John open and close his lighter I made a face at him and he just laughed.

Magneto opened his palm and John's lighter went to him and I bit back a growl. Remy and the others were watching as Magneto lit the zippo and John waved his hand and the fire came to him. He played with it making it different things from a heart to my face then he talked to Magneto.

"I still can't generate it though," John said I knew it was a sore spot but I knew one day he would be able to.

"You are a god above ants don't let anyone tell you different my son," Magneto said giving John a smile and his zippo back.

"What is your name?" Magneto asked I shared a look with Bobby and he gave me a nod of yes.

"John," John said to Magneto.

"No your real name," Magneto said to him and John stopped and gave it some thought.

"Pyro," John said as he played with his fire and he smiled at Magneto and I was fuming, he wouldn't, I would kill him.

I looked at John and I saw in his head, I was shocked and it fueled my burning anger. He felt Magneto understood him on a different level, as John was like, him he saw Magneto as his mentor. I hissed out loud and John's eyes snapped to mine and he knew I was in his head. He was planning on leaving with Magneto and Mystique, I was heartbroken I thought he was making progress.

I spoke in his head with fury lacing my words and tone "If you go through with your plan, you lose me and Bobby. I swear John I will be an X-men and so will Bobby, you will be a part of Magneto's brotherhood I will kill you for betraying me," I hissed in his head and he looked sad.

He was thinking his words "I don't belong with the X-men and you know that Daya. I love you and don't want to lose you or Bobby, he is my best friend but I don't belong. Magneto is going to be my mentor he can teach me to generate fire from my core I will join him," He said and I could feel his love for me and hate for himself.

"You chose that man who killed my mother over me, as you always put it, the love of your life?" I asked and he was over whelmed with sadness.

"I have to Daya I still love you, that will never change, ever," He had obsession in his thoughts.

"Never speak to me again we are no longer together, after today if we meet again it will be to the death and we both know you are weak and can't beat me," I snarled and he looked pissed and sad, everyone was looking at us having a silent conversation.

"John come on you have a lot to lose, hello you have Dayanara Xavier she is the hottest girl in school and she is very powerful. I will turn my back on you if you chose the brotherhood over us, your friends, your real friends," Bobby said I looked over at Wolverine and spoke to him in his head.

"John is joining Magneto when this is all over, pass it to my aunts," I turned away looking at John with utter hate clear in my eyes.

"I don't belong with the X-men, I belong with the brotherhood," John said sitting closer to Magneto and a little straighter.

Bobby was about to talk when I raised my hand and he stopped I smiled a very nasty smile just for my ex.

"You have never been more right Pyro you don't belong among the X-men; you are too much of a coward to be one of us. The brotherhood is full of weak minded cowards who have no loyalty to each other. They hold no love in their hearts for their so called family. So you should fit right in, you are a low life coward who won't stand by his friends, who leaves the love of his so called life," I said with a smile as his face showed his real emotions, he was pissed.

"We no longer need to hear from you," I said holding up my hand. And we ignored John for the remainder of the trip it was a safe landing and I was eager to get off.

"Bobby, John and Rogue you are staying and no John I don't care you switched sides you are staying in the X-jet," Jean said and he looked to Magneto who nodded.

I stood with Remy, Bobby walked over pulling me into a firm hug and I kissed his cheek telling him to protect Rogue and not to trust John. I pulled Rogue next she was crying but I just sighed and told her I would bring her Cajun back to her.

"Jolie catin come on let's have some fun," Remy said shoving John away from me.

"Mon Amie you are speaking my language," I said I opened my duffel bag and pulled my mother's dagger holster out and strapped it to my thigh.

Rogue and Bobby went to the front as John was in the back of the X-jet. I watched Wolverine talk to Remy as Remy pulled on his long brown trench coat taking out his Bo Staff. I turned seeing Magneto looking at me and snorted as I raised my hand he went flying out of the X-jet. I smiled at John and Mystique who looked at me with hate which I loved.

"Okay, Mystique is going in first," Aunt Jean said as we walked off the X-Jet, seeing Magneto brushing dirt from his cape.

"This is no time to be sitting around Magneto," Wolverine said I laughed at him as I turned and smiled at Bobby and Rogue. John came and said a few words to Magneto than he was walking by me, when I reared my arm and fist back sending it in to John's face he went sprawling in the snow.

"That was your good bye," I said walking with Gambit, Wolverine, Storm and Jean as John pulled himself up from the snow.

We watched Mystique turned herself into Wolverine and I was grossed out seeing her as Wolverine.

"You are so much hotter, when she turns into you it just doesn't do it for me," I said to Wolverine and Gambit laughed.

"Like your men older Dayanara," Magneto said and I was ready for our death match.

"It is none of your business Magneto," I said with hate making a move towards him.

"You are my granddaughter so it is," He said and I snarled at him.

"You are no grandfather of hers, so keep your trap shut Magneto," Wolverine said pulling me into his side Remy moved closer to my other side as we waited.

The doors slowly opened and I ran forward and Magneto wasn't far behind, I raised my hand as bullets flew but the force field held tight. We followed Magneto to another room he opened it and we saw Mystique. I watched as Night Crawler and Aunt Storm ran off to get the kids from the cells. I was looking at the monitor, I gave Remy a nod and we took off as the others were finding Cerebro and my grandfather. I heard them running after us and I took a sharp left going down another tunnel. I saw my Uncle Scott and he had a scowl on his face as he wondered the same tunnel. He was under the influence of Stryker he turned to me and I shoved Gambit down and rolled to the right as his beam missed me.

"Uncle Scott stop it is me Daya," I said jumping over a metal beam sending it my Uncles way, he flew back and I grabbed Gambit and we hauled ass. I heard Jean and saw her push Magneto out of the way no way he would help my grandfather. So we had to find another way around Stryker would have to wait a few minutes. We ran for a while making turns when we fell upon Wolverine and some bitch she had finger claws. She was sticking them in Wolverine I gave an inhuman growl and tackled her to the ground. Which hurt like hell if I say so, I was on my feet in seconds with Gambit checking on Wolverine.

"Bitch," I snarled and she smiled at me before coming at me I raised my hand and she was motionless in the air and I smiled at her enraged face.

"Daya, I got her go help your grandfather," Wolverine said when William Stryker was running through the building to a back door with alarms going off. We ran after him the dam was going to break and he was going to escape I tackled him and we went into the cold snow, I smiled.

"I warned you when you dared come into my Grandfather's home you would pay with your pathetic life," I smiled as chains bound him to a lone piece of wall.

"Have fun," I smiled as we ran back in I was hauling ass to my Grandfather. We made it into the building before we fell on the floor in mind blowing pain. Gambit was screaming but I bit my lip hard I grabbed Gambit and he held me. I have no clue how long it lasted but the pain was gone as fast as it came. I had a bad feeling as we got to our feet running as fast as we could. I almost ran over Wolverine but he just grabbed my hand as we ran.

Magneto and Mystique running passed us and I growled and started running after them.

"Dayanara NO! We need to help the others," Wolverine said dragging me with him.

"I WILL KILL YOU AND THE BLUE WHORE AT YOUR SIDE AND MY EX TOO," I screamed and turned and ran.

Everyone was in front of the solid metal door but I was told it would be dangerous to move it. Storm was talking to Kurt and I walked over as he said something about being stuck in a wall.

"You can do it," I said grabbing Kurt's hand and he teleported us in to this fucked up Cerebro.

I saw a little girl and my grandfather he was targeting the humans he could kill every one of them.

I stood next to the little girl and I looked down at her, I was ready to just shove her off the walk way.

"You're not supposed to be here he will be so mad," She said but she was Jason Stryker, What had William Stryker done to his own son the sick fuck.

"Your dad is dead and sorry about this," I said I entered his mind and my grandfathers.

My Grandfather was standing by a window looking out it with my grandmother and mother by his side; I had to tell myself she was real.

"Grandfather," I said and he turned to me with his smile.

"Daya what are you doing here, your mother will be most happy to see you," Grandfather said and I smiled.

"Grandfather it's an illusion and we need to go before we die," I said pointing at the girl. Than it was finished he pushed himself away from the illusion and back to reality.

"Daya, I am so sorry," Grandfather said I gave a nod to Night Crawler and he took my grandfather away.

I looked at Jason and his now sad existence I gave him a fast death and he welcomed it, he was so tired. His father was a sick man and he was happy he was dead or about to die. I was taken by Night Crawler to the other side of Cerebro and Storm was helping Jean so Scott could carry grandfather.

"Aunt Jean what happened are you okay," I said and Remy picked Jean up with ease so she didn't have to walk on her ankle.

We ran for the back door I was running holding Jubilees hand promising her Bobby was waiting on her on the X-jet. Wolverine had a 5 year old Zach in his arm; he had been crying he was so scared of the needles.

I wasn't sure if we would make it as we passed by Stryker chained to a wall. Wolverine turned and smiled at me, was I always to blame, but I smiled back. I saw the X-jet and that crazy bitch Rogue flying it, I loved her, and we ran a little more before Night crawler teleporting Grandfather aboard.

**Okay here's your chapter for today, bye! **


	8. Rescue p2

**Sup all my peeps lol just messing, I am just really tired and well that's my only reason. So disclaimer I don't own X-men but I own Dayanara who that and Lillian from my Sky high story base off my daughter. Well read and review my established and respected Fan fictioners. Revised edition,**

**Dayanara's point of view.**

I helped the younger kids as Bobby had Jubilee in a fierce hug; Remy was being fussed over by a very happy Rogue. I felt sadness I lost John forever and he would pay for hurting me. I watched Jean stand helping and strapping kids in to seats. Strom was starting the jet as Wolverine pulled me on. I sat with Remy and Rogue as Wolverine strapped me in, so I didn't fly away again. I had a very bad feeling and I looked to Jean and I saw her face as she looked at Scott, Wolverine and Strom. The jet wasn't starting and the dam was done with tons of fast moving water it was moving right at us. She looked at me and I tried to get up she was going out of the jet, damn Wolverine what he do to my buckle.

"Uncle Scott, stop Aunt Jean NOW!" I screamed in fear I could help. Scott turned and ran after her but she shut the bay doors the systems started to turn on. I closed my eyes but I heard her talk through Grandfather and I wanted to join her.

"Stop, Scott I love you very much always remember that. You have been a great husband; I have been very happy, light a candle on my birthday to remember me. Storm you have been my best friends for year's thank you for everything please don't cry for me. Professor you have been the only father I have known, I love you; you have given me everything and have taught me so much. Give love and affection to Daya she will need it now more than ever. Wolverine my friend, look at her she deserves your love before it is too late. Dayanara my angel I have loved you from birth as you where my own and in many ways you are, we will see each other on the other side. I will watch over you with your mother be well sweet angel watch Scott for me, I will miss you all so much," He/she said and I was screaming trying to get the fuck out of my seat as Wolverine was holding me in place now. I cried and screamed I watched the jet taking off Scott was on the floor crying. I broke free of Logan and ran to Scott who held me like I was a small child.

**Three days later after our visit to the president of the United States**.

I stood next to my Uncle Scott and my father with Uncle Quicksilver and Wolverine right behind me. I looked at Aunt Jean's grave marker it was next to my mother's.

Jean Elaine Grey Summers

1975- 1998

Beloved Wife, Friend, Teacher and Aunt.

We will see each other on the other side.

I had tears streaming down my face as Grandfather talked about her. Aunt Jean was a carefree, loving person she was nurturing to all of us. She was like my second mother and I couldn't understand the how and whys yet. I stood with Scott after every one laid her favorite Lilies on the ground and began filing to the mansion.

Scott moved forward resting his head on her grave as he let his tears fall; I went to my knees putting my head on his shoulder giving what comfort I could. I put my hand on her grave marker with my own tears.

"I am so sorry Daya we both love you so much, you have lost more than any of us. Your mother, a brother or sister, John is dead and your Aunt," Scott said holding my other hand as we sat and stared.

**That same night**

I sat in the kitchen drinking a bottle of pop; I was having a weird dream about Aunt Jean. She was under water in a bubble of energy as a Phoenix made of fire was going over the water. I had this feeling a deep down burning feeling when I woke Aunt Jean wasn't dead, she was as I saw her in the dream.

"It is three in the morning and you should be sleeping Daya," I turned seeing Wolverine with no top on and I choked on my pop. It just got real hot in here didn't it?

"Funky dreams, nice Pjs Logan," I said with a deep blush and smile on my face.

"Come on lets watch some T.v. to pass the time or until you pass out," Wolverine said. I smiled and got up from my seat downing my pop and walking to him. We walked to one of the dens and sat together on the sofa. I leaned on him he was so warm his arm around my shoulders as I made myself comfy. He tossed an afghan over me Storm had made these with Aunt Jean the last summer I was here. He turned on some old movie and he watched it and I was watching him and the movie.

"Logan, do you even know how old you are?" I asked him as I looked up at him and he just shook his head no. And I felt bad he doesn't know his birthday or his age. I sat on his lap my body straddling his, I looked in his eyes and I saw shock written on his face.

"Can I? I am not used to asking to look into other people's heads," I said. And he just looked at me and I gave him a smile as I put my hands on the side of his face, I didn't need to touch him, I wanted to. I saw flashes I reached further back in his memories seeing him in Japan and every state and country. He wasn't a good man he had done very bad things he had been married before. And I saw his birthday and his real age, I don't know how he will take this. I saw him talking to my Aunts and I know I shouldn't look at this one but hey I never listen now do I. Oh my god he liked me, I felt happy both my Aunts approved of him, I am sure I like him too.

"Well do you want to know?" I asked tilting my head a little looking him in his dark wild eyes.

"Shoot," He said his hands on my thighs; I don't even think he knew they are resting there.

"You were born in the 18th century, March 31, 1870. I believe you are a 120 years old Logan James Howlett," I said and he looked upset and I didn't know what to do.

"Don't be upset Logan it doesn't make a difference to any of us. I mean look at you muscled and you are the hottest guy here," I said and he looked alarmed and shocked.

"I am blunt, sorry if my words upset you," I said holding up my hands like stop. He just looked at me I knew he wouldn't like my other news so I had to be blunt.

"Did you know you have a half -brother from your mother you share the same father?" I asked and he slammed his head back a groan escaped his mouth as I moved on his lap making myself more comfortable.

"No Princess, I sure didn't," He said his head back his eyes turned to the ceiling his voice held lust as he talked.

"Victor Creed," I said I knew he wouldn't know his real name.

"Is he a mutant?" He said shifting under me his hands still rested on my thighs.

"Yes," I said bluntly.

"Who?" he asked in a flat voice it was strained.

"Sabretooth," I said waiting for his melt down to rip everything to shreds with his claws. And I was right as his claws did come out running across my thighs. His eyes cold and deadly when he learned who his brother was but his claws never pierced my soft skin.

"It doesn't matter Logan, let's watch our movie," I said kissing his cheek closer to his nice lips. I laid back on him my legs across his lap my body ran along his chest my head on his shoulders. His arm came around me and we watched the movie he gave me warmth from the coldness I was feeling inside.

After a while he spoke "It doesn't matter to you how old I am?" He asked and I laughed.

"Not even a little, age is a number if you have a connection, I think you should explore it," I said turning back to the movie as he looked lost in thought.

The movie was finished and it was near five in the bloody morning, and I had to go to my room since Grandfather would be up soon.

"Come on Daya, try and get some rest," Wolverine said. As we walked upstairs to my room he was such a gentlemen walking me to my room.

We reached my room and I turned to Logan "I will try Logan but you should to, you look so tired," I said stroking his stubbled cheek seeing he had bags under his eyes.

"I will try," He said. And I wrapped my arms around him in a tight warm hug; I pulled back and smiled up at him. I was going to do it, I thought calling myself a pussy as I was about to chicken out.

I stood on tip toe and he bent down and I gave him a light kiss to his cheek, I pulled back a bit and pressed my lips to his. And his lips are as warm as his body. His hand rested in the middle of my back as he kissed me back our lips moving together, he was a great kisser. I wrapped my small arms around his neck reaching up to kiss him better. His teeth nipped at my lip and I parted my mouth as a moan escaped me he deepened the kiss his tongue wrapped around mine in passion.

I pulled back I knew without looking I was red in the face "Like I said your age doesn't matter you have a great heart Logan, maybe you'll let me see more of it," I said walking into my room when it hit me, I kissed Logan the rabid Wolverine and I liked it a lot.

**One month later**

I dressed fast around eight in the morning tossing a cream color top on, ripped blue jeans. My Aunt Jeans brown boots Uncle Scott gave me. I grabbed my sweater it was cold outside and I put on some jewelry before running into Rogues room seeing it empty. Uncle Scott was taking us in to town to do some shopping for Storms birthday in two days. So I hauled ass downstairs and I stopped dead seeing Gambit and Wolverine talking. And I could feel the blush and I looked around not seeing Rogue at all. Wolverine had to leave to help my Uncle and father and now he is back, I was happy. I was hurt when he told me the next morning, after I kissed him, thinking I was forcing him to leave. But he gave me a ring he wore on his dog tags and I wore it every day.

"Logan your back," I said and he looked up and his smile was dangerous but gentle.

"I did tell you that I would come back, didn't you believe me princess," He said as I hugged him tight.

"Wolverine, I am glad your back would you care to escort Daya and her two friends into town. It is almost Storm's birthday and they wanted to get her something and Scott had to scout a new mutant for me?" Grandfather asked in a kind voice, I am sure he knows about the kiss.

"Sure," He said and Remy went to get Rogue from outside she was helping Jubilee in the garden. I smiled at Wolverine as we walked to the X-men SUV in the garage. I could hear Remy and Rogue come up behind us Rogue missed Wolverine when he was gone.

"I missed you too Wolverine," Rogue said hugging Wolverine and he just laughed along with Remy.

It was a quite drive and only lasted 20 minutes, yes I have told both my friends I kissed Wolverine and he kissed me back. I told Rogue all the yummy details from that night, she blushed.

We had to stay together and after two hours, I was hungry and my tummy told everyone all about it. It was a fun day even if it was so short getting out for two hours was fun and relaxing to all of us.

"Okay we can eat then back to the school," Wolverine said. And Rogue and Gambit went to grab some chicken, and Wolverine and I went into the Chinese place. We would eat in the court yard with Rogue and Remy. We ordered and waited for our food and I wanted to kiss him again.

"Want to grab us a table before everyone takes the shaded ones?" Wolverine asked. He arm was around my waist and yes I knew people are looking at us but let them look.

"Sure, I think I can do that," I said with a smile.

I walked out and grabbed us a table as he waited for our lunch, and when I saw him walking out, I smiled. And so did he his wild eyes trained on me as he walked to our table. He set the tray down, I stood and gave him a hug and he pulled me closer to his muscled body. I pulled my head back and he kissed me his lips molded to mine. His tongue stroked my full bottom lip and I parted my mouth slightly as he deepened the kiss with an animalistic lust that flowed out of him.

"Wow what a show," I jerked my head back and glared at Rogue who was laughing with a huge smile on her face.

"Jolie catin, Wolverine can't replace old Gambit," Remy said and I slapped him and so did Rogue.

"Come on and eat," Wolverine said as we all sat down to eat his hand in mine. I didn't care he was my Wolverine and I was his Daya, I knew Storm and my friends would be okay with it.

**Pyro's point of view**

I had to see it for myself that the rumors are true and now I know they are, and I can't feel the fire burning inside me. She is mine and she always will be I have a plan to show her who she belongs to. I wanted Wolverine dead when I saw him kiss her I had a feeling he liked her, and she was hurting over her mother, her Aunt dying and then I had abandoned her.

She looked great she always did but I can't deal with seeing her and Wolverine together. The Cajun and his whore are sitting there talking to them, I see Wolverine holding her hand smiling at her when she isn't looking.

"I will make you pay Wolverine, and Daya my sweet girl I will be seeing you very soon," I said before walking away, I pulled out my cell and sent my girl a message. I saw Blob and Toad waiting for me before we went to Magnetos base.

"Daya, Wolverine will pay for kissing you. I am always watching you, you are my girl I will be seeing you soon Love- Pyro"

**Dayanara point of view**

I was having a blast when I felt his presences, he wasn't close but he was watching. I sighed he saw me and Wolverine well at least he knows I am over him.

My cell went off and I picked it up and frowned when I read "Daya, Wolverine will pay for kissing you. I am always watching you, you are my girl I will be seeing you soon Love- Pyro"

I showed Wolverine because if I didn't he be pissed and I still didn't know what was happening between us. I would talk to him when we got home than I would talk to Grandfather.

"Fuck you boy try and fuck with her I will tear you a part. She is mine- fuck you Rabid Wolverine" I saw him texting and the sight alone was funny, but when he gave me my phone back I found he erased his message.

We finished eating and we started our drive back to the mansion. I held his hand as he drove he was fuming the whole way and so was Remy. Wolverine was gripping the steering wheel so hard he was going to rip it out.

"Wolverine, can we talk when we get to the mansion?" I asked and he looked over nodding his head yes before he turned his eyes back to the road.

I talked to Rogue for a few minutes as we headed into the gates they closed behind us. And he drove into the garage we got out and headed inside, I gave Rogue my bags and she would take them to my room.

"Cajun drop these in my room," Wolverine ordered handing Remy his two bags. And we walked outside and sat on a bench under a very shady oak tree looking out at the school grounds; it was relaxing to see it.

"Do you like me, Wolverine?" I asked him.

"You know the answer Princess," He said lighting his cigar he blew the smoke out looking at me.

"I do, but I want you to tell me, I am still unsure what is going on. I won't enter your mind unless you tell me its okay," I said taking his large hand in mine.

"I like you fuck that I more than like you Daya, I love you. I want to I guess be your boyfriend, I want you to be mine and only mine. But is it fair I am so much older than you like 104 years too old," Logan said blowing smoke as he looked at me.

"I want the very same, but I was more worried because I was so young. Maybe I wouldn't be enough for you, I mean you could have a beautiful woman not a plain teenager," I said feeling self-doubt about myself. When he pulled me into his lap I was straddling his waist.

"You are by no means plan Dayanara Xavier; you are more than enough for me. I can only hope to be enough for you I am not good with emotions so if you want me I am yours," Wolverine said and I smiled.

"If you want me than I am yours, Wolverine," I said and he gave me a light kiss seeing as we could be caught out here.

"I will have to talk to my Grandfather after dinner," I said and we walked into the mansion together. As he went down into the danger room, and me sitting with my friends.

"So," Rogue whispered with Jubilee and Kitty leaning in to hear my answer.

"He is now off limits as we are dating," I smiled and they went wild as we ran to my room.

**Okay another chapter finished thanks for reading this story, I am not really good with X-men but I love the movies.**


	9. Her pain his pain

**Hello everyone hope your day is going well, I am so tired but here is another chapter for X-Men. Disclaimer I don't own anything about X-Men but I own Dayanara and some plot points. The next few chapters don't have much action than it should start to pick up. Revised edition.**

**Dayanara point of view. 12 days after Storms birthday. July 3****rd****.**

I sat in my Biochemistry class it was an advanced class for some students here. I was listening to Beast talk and I knew he was very smart as he designed the danger room and other amenities in the mansion. I had great grades and I would make my family proud with what I would become. I turned my gaze to the open court yard seeing two graves. I missed them so much but I knew deep down she was still alive and waiting.

"Okay class we have three minutes until class is over, so please get your things together, I will see you tomorrow class," Beast said with a smile. I put my books and folder inside my bag and stood along with the three kids in here. This was an extra class I was taking as all my other friends finished school two hours ago.

I walked out and headed to my room to start on my homework, I only had two pages to do so it wouldn't take me very long. I grabbed my work and sat at my desk and got to work writing my essay than my math. I swear math is as evil as Magneto and I am not playing around it is horrid. But it was five and I headed downstairs to see my friends before dinner.

"Daya, can we talk for a few moments dear," Grandfather said as I passed his study. I walked in and took a seat and faced him.

"Yes Grandfather," I said as he went behind his desk smiling at me.

"I have talked to Logan; he has explained he and yourself are as he puts it" together". I am okay as long as he is what you want but he will now be your teacher for the danger room along with Storm. And your Aunt approved of your relationship but you will need to call your father and alert him you are seeing an older man," Grandfather said and I nodded.

"She isn't dead you know," I said and he smiled.

"I have saw signs she isn't as lost as we thought," Grandfather said as I stood. Uncle Scott was doing much better he was in Russia helping out there. He didn't need to know what was going on here or Aunt Jean is alive I had a feeling she was changed but still could be our Jean again.

I walked out and saw Remy and Bobby standing by the front doors and I walked over to them. I remember three weeks ago I sat with Rogue in the open court yard. I ripped down her mental walls with brute force so she could master and control her abilities. Grandfather himself took her to see Cody the man she put into a coma when she kissed him. And Rogue and Remy have been very happy since her power was under control she was free to touch him.

"Jolie catin, were you been?" Remy asked and I just smiled.

"Mon Amie, I have that extra class and I had to have a talk with grandfather," I said and we walked to find Rogue as she had kitchen duty, dinner was in an hour so we decided to head down into the danger room until then. Only Colossus, Remy, Rogue, Bobby, Jubilee, Kitty and I are allowed down here. We will be X-men when we finish school or we are trained either or.

I walked with my friends as we made our way to the danger room, I wasn't going in today I was so tired. But I went more than anyone else in my group I took my training very serious. They walked in and I kept walking wanting to talk to Beast for a few minutes.

"Be in a few minutes I am going to go talk to Beast for a few minutes," I said and they nodded before walking in.

"Hello Daya, and what do I owe the pleasure of your visit," Beast said and I smiled and walked over to his chalk board looking over his formula.

"Plant Biochemistry, will we be covering that this term or next?" I asked and he smiled with glee.

"Next my dear," He said I always came and talked to him about class and his new inventions. He came up with ingénues stuff, and I was always able to put in suggestions.

We talked for a few more minutes about his latest project which was a new part for the X-jet. I think it will come in very handy when it is in working order. I bid my goodbye walking back to the danger room. I walked in looking around and saw no one so I sat in the control panel seeing the program Wolverine designed with Magneto and Sentinel's. I saw the problem Wolverine was not really a team player as he ran off trying to kill a Sentinel by himself. And someone could get killed or hurt so I turned off the simulation cutting their time short. I was watching as Strom and Wolverine argued and the others looked around when the program was turned off. I made my way to them and Remy wasn't too shocked when I walked in.

"Okay enough go wash up for dinner," I told my friends and Remy kissed my forehead as he walked by the rest touched my shoulder.

"Wolverine we are a team and we need to act like a team. With you running off and doing whatever you could get someone killed," Storm was trying to make Wolverine see her view.

"I didn't get anyone killed Storm," He said with his cigar in his mouth blowing smoke.

"But you could have and Storm is right, X-men work together we have each other's backs. But I have watched you run off more than once and that could get someone killed," I said and his head snapped to me standing in the door way, Storm smiled.

"You need to understand we are all family and we don't leave the others unprotected. Imagine if you will Logan, in a fight with the brotherhood you run off to take out Blob or Mystique and leave us. Pyro and Magneto and the rest attack us would you be happy if I was hurt by Pyro, because you refuse to be a team player Logan," I said and walked out heading to the elevator going up to the first floor to eat with my friends.

"Did you get Wolverine good Jolie catin?" Remy asked as I sat with him and Rogue.

"I did," I said as everyone filed in the head adults at the head table. Strom and Wolverine the very last to come in and I saw a new person there and I looked at Grandfather.

"Good evening students, welcome our guest his code name is Angel or Warren he will be staying with us for a while," Grandfather said and we clapped and started to eat dinner. I wasn't all that hungry, I didn't like fighting with Logan but he could get someone killed I would run after him leaving my friends and myself under attack.

We ate in silence and I was worried Logan was upset with me for how I behaved in the danger room. I looked over at him and he was talking to Storm and they are both smiling. I sighed out loud; I felt jealousy rage under the surface. My other Aunt is beautiful and older than me they would make a better couple. But I knew Wolverine wasn't the cheating kind and it helped me calm down a bit.

"My I be excused Grandfather," I stood and he eyed me and my full plate.

"But my Daya you have not touched your dinner," He said and I felt my stomach role.

"Sorry Grandfather but I am not feeling well," I said which was true he was looking at me than he nodded I walked into the hall. I walked to my room needing to relax; I have been so worked up over the last two weeks. I reached for the land line phone in my room which Uncle Scott had installed so he could call and I could talk to daddy and uncle in private.

I dialed Daddy's cell number and waited for him to answer my call. "Hello Daya my girl, I miss you so much and I think we are closer to finding Magneto," Daddy said with such happiness at hearing my voice or getting my call.

"That's great daddy, but be very careful and if you see John kill him he has been sending me nasty text messages. But I called because I have some news and I am not sure how you will take it," I said my voice worried he wouldn't like my news.

"Tell me my girl," He said in a fatherly tone.

"I have a new boyfriend," I said and I put happiness and love into every words I spoke.

"Great news, now tell me who is the lucky boy who has my Daya," Daddy said and I braced myself in case he didn't like what he heard.

"Wolverine daddy," I said and I heard silence for a few minutes.

"Does your Grandfather know Dayanara? I am not too thrilled, but if he makes you happy than I will be happy but wait a while before I tell your Uncle Quicksilver," Daddy said I felt bad he didn't fully approve but I wasn't willing to give up Wolverine.

"Of course, I miss you both and hope to see you very soon," I said and we hung up he couldn't ever be on long. I sighed and lay back on my bed for a while just staring at the ceiling.

"What is it Princess," I looked over seeing Wolverine standing in my open door way.

"Nothing just relaxing with my two extra classes, I am a little tired," I said sitting up as he pulled up the chair from my desk.

"But you're worried, I can tell," He went on. And I really didn't want to tell him what was bothering me it would seem so childish to him.

"I talked to my Grandfather and Father today," I said and he bent his head and I looked at his muscles he had jeans and a white tang top on and he looked hot.

"What did they say Dayanara?" Wolverine asked his voice husky and deep with worry.

"Grandfather said it was fine, and Daddy wasn't thrilled but if I am happy that's all that matter's to him. He will tell Uncle Quicksilver when the time is right," I said standing up and stretching my body.

"Well that's something we have in common, I want you to be happy Daya. And I was wrong today in the danger room, I hate to say it. I talked to Storm and I will try and work on being a team player, if any you kids got hurt I would be at fault and you mean more to me than anyone," Wolverine said. He never gave it any thought he always called me a child and to him I was, and every time I could feel my heart drop.

"It is okay sorry I acted the way I did, I had no authority to talk to you about it you're an X-men and I am not yet," I said with no emotion and he sensed something was wrong and he pulled me into his lap.

"Yes you do, I value your option over anyone's and you're wise beyond your age. That is one of the many things I love about you Daya," Wolverine said as I rested my head on his shoulder.

**One week later**

I was so happy I was allowed to go into town by myself for a couple of hours. I had some birthday shopping to do as Wolverine, had to leave with Angel to help three mutants. I walked through town with my bags, I got Rogue some new clothes for her birthday. Remy ordered her a smaller trench coat like his but shorter. I picked it up and was on my way to a men's clothing store for a present for my Grandfather it was a silk tie, I knew he would love.

My cell went off and I hit my blue tooth answering Wolverines call. "Hello," I said with a happy tone.

"Hey love, I called the mansion and they said you are in town by yourself," Wolverine said and I could hear the growl behind his words.

"I am in town and yes by myself there wasn't any one to take me. And Grandfather had to stay and watch the other students as I had a couple birthdays to shop for," I said with a smile at his behavior.

"Hurry up and get home and call me when you get there," Wolverine said as he hung up. I slipped my phone back into my purse as I walked.

I was happy really happy for the first time since two members of my family passed away. I had great friends and a devoted, over protective boyfriend who I wanted to grow old with. Maybe one day have little Wolverines running around, or a little girl like me. I felt like a normal teenager shopping for her friends without a shadow following her.

I felt immense pain and I fell to the floor my bags scattering on the ally floor. I put my hand to the back of my head and pulled it away looking at it, I saw blood. I felt hands grab me as I was seeing double they put something on my wrist; I opened my mind and called for my Grandfather.

"Dayanara stay calm the X-men are coming," I heard my Grandfather his voice tried to calm me as he spoke in my head.

I felt like I was going to black out when I saw my ex John steps behind me. I had handcuffs made for mutants on my wrist, I was in deep shit. I was to dizzy to fight back, blood flowed from my wound falling on the ground. I thought of Remy and all my friends, my father, grandfather and other family members when I never came home, my last thought was of my Wolverine.

**One day later, Magneto's base.**

I woke up some unknown time later in a small cave like room and I was pissed. It was cold in here with only one small window; I stood and looked out, and saw nothing but ocean. I tried to get the cuffs off so I could use my power.

"Sweet Daya it isn't going to work," I spun and saw Pyro watching me and I growled at him. But he just smiled and walked closer to me and I moved away from him.

He grabbed my hair shoving me onto the bed in the far corner, I kicked him and he flew into the cave like wall. But he just smiled and pulled out another set of regular hand cuffs and called for Blob.

"Put these on her ankles and attach them to the bed," Pyro said and Blob came forward and grabbed me forcing the cuffs on as Pyro had asked then he was gone and the door shut.

Pyro came and sat next to me and he touched my face and I tried to bite his fingers off. And he hit me across the face with force and I couldn't say I was too shocked.

"Do as you will, and when my man finds you be prepared to die," I snarled knowing Wolverine would in fact kill him for this.

"He won't find you Daya, your Wolverine will never have you back," Pyro said and I am glad he believed it, because I would get out of here, Wolverine would never stop looking for me. Pyro started to nuzzle my neck and now I was panicked a beating sure go ahead but anything else, I couldn't take it.

"You know what I am going to do to you Daya?" He asked and I just glared at him with hate burning in my eyes. As he ripped off my shirt, I loved that shirt it was the last one they had, he looked over my chest with a sick smile. I couldn't fight back chained down he grabbed a knife and started cutting off my Jeans, he was rough as he pierced my skin. He tore the ripped jeans off my slender legs, I saw the blood, and he ran his hands up my thighs covering my legs with my own blood. His hands going under my underwear ripping them off with one move, my bra was the next to go. I was so vulnerable now I was chained up and naked, I knew what was coming and I was scared. He stood up removing his clothes and I started to struggle, he was crazy.

"Struggle all you want it only turns me on all the more," Pyro said. And he was true to his word he loved it when I tried to move away, he would hit me, bite me he did whatever he liked. I was powerless and I hated it, I was in immense pain from his beatings and his rough treatment of my breast and body. He was ready and I wanted to cry as he was trying to enter me.

"I am going to fuck you so hard I am going to destroy you, Wolverine will never want you again. You are mine Daya understand me," He called out as he kept pushing hard into my center. I screamed when he entered me with hard rough movements feeling sick wanting to die as he took me over and over. Time was nothing he would rest and go back to pleasuring himself using my body. I knew at least two days had passed when he finally left me, a women mutant around 40 came in trying to clean my face but the blood wasn't coming off very well.

"Please Mrs. James," She said in a very soft whisper.

"Excuse me what did you call me?" I asked in a broken voice as she covered me in a thin blanket. It burned on my cold skin that was cut and bruised.

"Magneto is in a meeting and I must hurry and get you out of here. I am an old friend of your boyfriends; I have alerted the X-men to your location a few hours ago. But I can't stand it any longer, I have heard what Pyro has done in great detail as he sent me in here to clean you, My name is Dazzler," She said with tears and anger.

"I can't get the cuffs off, so I will wrap this blanket around you. And we can't escape they are all distracted," She said helping me up and I staggered for a few minutes. She walked through tunnels as fast as we could. Making sharp turns left and right and her arm was around me keeping me upright. We walked for some time I was weak and I was dragging her down, I was covered in blood old and new. Dirt was caked on me, my hair looked like a tangled mess of curls; I was naked and wrapped in a blanket.

"I am so tried, I can't keep going I am dragging you down," I said I was having some trouble breathing but she kept dragging me.

"We will be out in a minute; I am more scared of Wolverine than Magneto. And you poor girl have been through hell the last three days," She said and I groaned I stepped on a fucking rock. A loud alarm went off and we started moving faster and we ran out of the entrance. She hauled my ass into the forest as we went further in trying to get as far from the Brotherhood as we could. She and I went into a hidden cave covered by over grown moss, and waited when we heard Pyro talking to Blob.

"Find my wife and that cunt that helped her escape and bring them to me," Pyro said and everyone scattered running around and I was shaking from cold. We waited until the night fell and they went back to their base.

"They couldn't have gotten far, we will go back and get gear so we can walk in the forest at night," Pyro said he wasn't giving up finding me. She looked out and saw all the brotherhood running back to base. She pulled me out and we ran I had a bit more energy we fled, I stumbled and fell a couple of times and she would help me up. I felt a large gust of wind on my already frozen skin and we looked up seeing the X-jet ready to land. We had to move back closer to the forest and I was shaking from everything, than relief as the X-men were here.

"Get her before they land," I heard Pyro and I jumped looking back falling to the floor, seeing Pyro coming from the forest his eyes trained on me. I raised myself up from the floor in pain and weak from my last three days.

"Shit," Dazzler said as she shot energy beams and light beams at the brotherhood. Holding them off then Night Crawler was with us and I jumped about I foot in the air.

He grabbed us both and we vanished from Pyro's sight, my last view of him was his screaming fury shooting flames and spears at us. We reappeared in the X-jet and I didn't want to open my eyes, until I heard Rogue, Kitty and Jubilee. My eyes shot open seeing my friends but not Wolverine.

"My baby," Storm cried rushing over pulling me very close as I let it out crying like mad, as Dazzler was flying us away from him.

"My dear I am so sorry," Grandfather said getting as close as he could.

"It isn't your fault, I should have waited for someone to take me," I said curling up against Storm with my girlfriends surrounding me. They kept men away from me as I shook on the floor Storm holding me as we cried.

"Wolverine, your uncle's, father and friends are at the mansion. They went insane and we couldn't allow them to come we needed to get you out as fast as we could, without their blood lust," Storm whispered to me stroking my hair.

We landed in the jet hanger and it lowered us underground as I was headed to the infirmary. I stood on shaking legs as Rogue and Jubilee had my waist Kitty walking right in front of me.

"I don't think it is a good idea anyone sees me like this Aunt Storm," I said still crying in sadness and relief.

"I will try and stop them but I doubt it will work for long, girls take her to the infirmary please I will be in shortly, Moira McTaggert is in there waiting," Storm said in a calming voice.

We walked and Grandfather was right behind me as I made my way, I was so dizzy. I was falling to my knees not able to go on three days I hadn't slept, eaten or drank anything. I felt very warm arms sweep me up and I tried to open my swollen eyes. When I managed I saw Beast with a feral look on his normally kind blue face.

"I got you Dayanara," He said as he ran to the infirmary. I felt the cool breeze as he ran my arm hanging limply to the side. I heard males cussing as we ran by but I knew all their voices, I held them very close to my heart.

"Set her down in the bed Beast, than all men have to leave so I can examine her only females allowed," Moira said and she gave a pointed look at Grandfather.

**Moira McTaggert point of view**

"Okay ladies stand back while I examine the wee lass," I said and watched them fall back against the wall, all but Storm she held Daya's hand. I pulled off the blanket and I gasped the poor lass, I have no doubts now what has happened to her.

"Storm get me my tray I have set up over there, put on gloves I will need help cleaning her so I can get in to her wounds and do a vaginal check," I said and Daya started to shake moving away. Her friends ran forward seeing her panic Storm was back with my medical tray.

"Daya lass I will not hurt you, come on my girl. Let us clean you and I have to check you and fix his damage my wee lass," I said stroking her head as she cried the poor dear was scared. Storm was letting her tears fall but she had gloves on ready to help me.

"That bastard," I looked up and saw Rogue her eyes red from crying her anger clearly showing.

"Rogue, Jubilee and Kitty don't look at me I am hideous now he ruined me," Daya said with fear in her voice and shame.

"No Dayanara, don't you dare even think such a thing. I will not allow you, you're beautiful nothing less will do," Storm said with a fierce determination in her voice.

I watched poor Rogue break down and run from the room, Kitty and Jubilee grabbing gloves from the box helping clean their friend.

**Rogue's point of view**

I couldn't take seeing Daya, she was covered in layers of blood and dirt. The bruising and cuts littered her body my best friend my sister, I saw bruising near her vaginal area with some kind of scratch marks. She went ballistic when an exam was even mentioned. I ran out as fast as I could seeing her like that was like physical pain she has been through hell.

I didn't get far when I ran into a group of men waiting to see Daya I tried to run passed them. But Remy grabbed me pulling me to his chest; I heard crying a while later and turned seeing. Jubilee and Kitty walking up to their boyfriends being engulfed in hugs.

"Moira is coming out Storm is staying with Daya," Kitty said her voice hoarse from crying.

"I will go in and see if I can help," Dazzler said patting Wolverine on the shoulder. "Later Wolverine and her family I will tell you what I was told by Pyro," Dazzler said walking off to the infirmary.

We only had to wait another five minutes when we saw Moira come out with a towel in her hands; she was drying her hands on it.

"I will need silence and please don't interrupt me when I speak, it is hard enough to say what I have to say," She said and we sighed knowing it was bad.

"Please continue Moira we will be silent for you," Professor said in a calm voice.

"After she was calm enough to clean, she had three days' worth of blood and dirt. And I still haven't got her clean but I am sorry I can't rush her after what she has been through. I was able to disinfect her wounds as best as I could until I can get her into a shower. She is very weak her powers are back to normal after Beast got her cuffs off; she is suffering from dehydration and she is malnourished. I can confirm she has been raped several times she has contusions along her body. I can see blade wounds, some not probably done by hand, bite marks littler her small frame," Moira said her eyes glossy.

"She needs support and rest right now she has been through so much," Moira said walking back to the infirmary.

I looked at Wolverine, Black King and Quicksilver their faces scared me and I stepped back. Remy, Colossus and Bobby their faces matched the older men.

"I am going to kill that bastard, as soon as Daya gets better we leave for the hunt," Wolverine growled and her Father and Uncle agreed with him. Wolverine was shaking with fury his claws out his eyes had a dark feral look he wanted blood and wouldn't be normal until he had it.

"You have five minutes with her, she didn't want you all to come in but I told her you would just barge in, "Moira said to the males of the group.

I walked hand in hand with Remy trying to steady my nerves, I shouldn't have run out she was my sister and she needed me. Her Father walked in first then her Uncle and Grandfather then her friends Wolverine was in the back of the group with Beast. I heard her Father and Uncle growl hurrying to her, I tried not to cry.

"That bastard is dead," I heard her Uncle bellowed in a wild rage. Her Father just held her close her face was blank she expected the rage and was calmed by it. Her Uncle took her small hand in his kissing it, telling her he loved her and how he should have stopped Magneto sooner.

"Jolie catin, I be so worried you gave Remy quite a scare. Remy won't leave your side again, no he won't," Remy said and she looked at the rest of the group seeing her friends and family.

"Time is up you can come back tomorrow afternoon," Moira said and she was kissed and hugged by the men as they walked out Bobby hung his head low. His own best friend was capable of beating and raping he was shamed.

Wolverine just stood there never moving as he got a look at Daya for the first time she was battered and bruised, she still didn't have clothes on her body was to sore but she had a clean blanket around her. Her hair down and slightly brushed with goss in the back from a wound she had. Her face was almost not noticeable it was black, purple, yellow and blue. She had tubes in her nose and hand for fluids and she was having trouble breathing.

"Logan, I am okay now," Daya said her voice was so horse and rough from her last three days. And that's, when all broke lose his shaking turned in to a violent outburst. He let out a feral growl he saw everything in a tide of red as he with ease through a metal table across the room. Remy pushed me behind him and Wolverine was going wild he was snarling and growling, Black King and Quicksilver tried to calm him but it was no use. Wolverine had lost it when he saw his girlfriend in the condition she was in as would any male.

"Logan stop, you are scaring her," Professor called out in a loud clear voice I have never heard him use ever.

Wolverine stopped as his claws embedded on the wall, he turned and looked at Daya. Who in fact looked at him with fear and he fell to his knees in pain. Beast and her Father helped him out of the room.

"I should have her blood results soon Charles, let her rest," Moira said as us girls sat around her waiting.

**Okay that is another chapter done a little bit of drama for you, read and review.**


	10. Dirty

**Okay sorry, I have been getting P.m.'s about Dayanara and Wolverine as a couple. I didn't mean to offend anyone but it is my story and I like them. So I don't own X-men and some people will not die, so don't be all mad at me. So I hope you enjoy my story and review, I like reading them. I have redone the first 8 chapters of Life after and next five will be redone tomorrow. Revised edition for X-men.**

**Dayanara point of view**

I was so tired but I wasn't comfortable I was still dirty I felt gross I knew I needed a shower. And I felt a bit better after getting some fluid into me and a couple spoons full's of soup. Then I felt sick and pushed it away, Strom looked at me sadly and kissed my dirty forehead.

It was midnight and Moira was in a connected room sleeping and I had Storm go to bed. I knew I was safe here and she needed her sleep, I was scared to sleep. I wanted a shower and a soda, since Moira unhooked my I.V before bed, if I needed it in the morning she would put it back in. I swung my legs over clinging to the blanket that covered my body. I know I shouldn't take a shower without someone but I was too embarrassed, I saw Wolverine toss a metal medical table across the room. I set my bare feet on the floor and the infirmary doors opened and in walked my boyfriend with a coke in his hands.

"Wolverine," I said and he walked over standing in front of me.

"I am so sorry princess, when I saw you, I just couldn't take it. I was in a rage the whole time you were gone, I almost killed everyone in town when I found all your bags in the ally," Wolverine said and I reached a shaking hand to his breaded(Yes I know it's bearded. I know its spelled wrong, my daughter asked me not to change it) face he hasn't shaved in days. My hand felt his loving warmth I told myself he would never hurt me over and over.

"I am sorry Logan; I should have been more in tune with my surroundings. Has Dazzler told you anything?" I asked my voice still not normal. And I saw a feral wild animal under the surface; he was trying to control it.

"She told me everything she knew and he will die a slow painful death before he begs me to take his life," Wolverine snarled and I moved back.

"Here I brought this for you, I know you love them," He said handing me the coke and I grabbed it and drank it in one gulp and it tasted like the best coke ever. "Please I can't take it if you're scared of me Dayanara, I would never hurt you," He said and I sighed.

"I know you wouldn't Logan, I love you. But I am scared he will come back it was so horrible he wanted to destroy me and he did. How can you want me now after what he has done?" I asked in a broken whisper turning my eyes away from his face.

"I love you, what he has done has not changed that but seeing you alive. Was the single happiest feeling I remember feeling, he didn't destroy you physical but he did emotionally but you will overcome it and we will be together. Now what are you doing up?" He asked me stroking my face.

"I wanted a coke and shower, but was too embarrassed earlier to ask for help my body is disgusting they shouldn't look at it," I said in a low tone. And I heard him sigh and rub his head, I loved him.

"You are not anything you think, but brave and strong, I will go get Strom or Rogue to help you. I will carry you up to your shower and then back down here," Logan said and I had no choice but to say yes if I wanted to be cleaned. He gently lifted me up like a small child, I was sure I lost ten pounds.

"You did say you got my bags right?" I asked and he smiled at me for the very first time.

"Yes I put them in your room in the far corner so no one would try and peak in. I was so scared Daya and I will never let him get you again understand he will die before he gets his hands on you again," Logan said in a very demented tone filled with hate and fatalness.

He sat me on the stool in my bathroom and ran a shower, he walked back out going to Rogue. I waited and three minutes later Remy and Rogue walked into my room. She walked over with a towel and two rags. Remy had a set of clothes in his hands his eyes sad and his over whelming rage.

"She needs a bath not a shower her body won't be able to stand the lass has multiple problems. I will wait for her in the infirmary Wolverine bring her down when she is clean. And thank you for helping her," Moira said patting Logan on the shoulder. Rogue started a bath and I was trying to stand when Wolverine set me into the hot water, I winced and cried out as it touched my skin. He removed the blanket and I found I didn't care if he or Remy saw me naked. He gave Remy the wet blanket as Remy was shaking seeing my body in such a state.

Rogue and I cleaned every inch of my body we didn't plug the tub just letting the water run. Cleaning and I looked worse when I stood with Remy's help, the dirt covered some cuts and marks. I was ready to cry again, seeing his bite marks on my breast. But Rogue beat me to it as she saw every mark, cut and bruising. Hand print marks everywhere, bite marks but I am thankful I am alive to be here and move forward from here with Wolverine and my very large family. Storm ran in hearing crying I guess Wolverine got her as well, her eyes widened and she ran out. She and Moira ran back in and she gasped in horror, I hung my head low.

"Jolie catin you is still beautiful, they is just shocked this be happening to the one they love," Remy said as I turned my head to him and tried to give a smile.

Rogue was being held by Storm when Remy helped me out of tub when Wolverine, oh no my god Uncle Scott rushed in seeing me. He flew from Russia when he heard I tried not to cry, Wolverine stood his eyes had blood lust clear in them seeing me clean. Scott grabbed a towel wrapping me in it and rushing me back to the infirmary.

**Two weeks later**

I was getting back to normal my body wasn't covered in bruises; I was feeling so much better. I was in my class with Beast who watched me with careful eyes, making sure I was okay. I was worried Scott flipped out when he found out it was John and that Wolverine and I are dating each other. I was eating slowly and getting my health back online, I gave out my gifts and they loved them.

I walked out of the class I was the last with the after affects that would fade over the next two weeks. I went to the kitchen seeing the cook and I sat, still nervous around a crowd of people.

"Hello Daya, here is your snack," She said with a loving motherly voice setting a thin slice of her homemade coconut cake in front of me it was my favorite. I ate it slowly it was so damn good, and she smiled knowing she had more for after dinner.

I walked to the danger room for class, Uncle Scott and Father went with Uncle Quicksilver to get Toad as he was close. This was my first class since my attack in the danger room; I walked in seeing my group waiting.

"Ready," Strom asked and we walked into the clear room.

"The room will chose a program, remember we are a team," Wolverine said and we all laughed at him and he smiled smoking his cigar.

I was backing Rogue as we fought a Sentinel together, Kitty and Jubilee together, the three boys together it was working. Wolverine and Storm worked very well together taking out Blob and Toad. I was going at Magneto with Rogue when it went wrong Pyro jumped in, and I let out a scream full of fear falling to the floor Rogue falling with me.

"Hello, Daya don't you want to play," Pyro/ John said and I curled up in a ball, I was scared and crying.

"Shut it off damn it," Kitty yelled seeing what was happening.

"Why would you put him in the program, it is too soon. You coldhearted bastard," Jubilee screamed to no one.

The system shut off and I looked up seeing Storm coming to me with Wolverine. "Daya he shouldn't have been in the program I will see why he was I am so sorry," Storm said in fury.

"Take her to the kitchen for a drink," Wolverine said looking pissed to no end. I got up and tried to shake it off I over reacted like a child.

"No I am sorry I over reacted like I child, I need to get over it," I said in a brave tone.

"I know grown women who would have did the same thing you are not a child," Wolverine growled. We walked out and I felt weak "I am sorry, I am so weak, I saw him and it came back what he did and I was scared," I tried to tell them and I saw Bobby his face fell and tears came to his eyes. "You are not weak not at all; he is weak for what he did. I would have done the same thing if I was you," Kitty said and Colossus growled it came from deep in his chest. I saw daddy come in with Toad as we were met by Storm and Wolverine, Wolverine put his arm around me.

Toad wasn't alone another mutant was with them, another male who gave me a sick smile and Wolverine growled grabbing him pinning him to the wall. Toad just laughed the elevator opened and Grandfather came out seeing Wolverine about to kill someone.

"Pyro sends his love, he misses your body but he will have it back soon. He misses your blood curling scream-"He was cut off as Wolverine smashed his head into the wall. I just stood there in shock he wanted them to be caught to send his message.

"Come on Daya you don't need to be around filth like them," Rogue said with a hateful look pulling me on to the elevator.

Later that night I sat alone in the den watching an old movie, when Logan pulled me into his lap. Holding me so close to him my head on his chest, he was still shaking.

"I am okay Logan, I was just shocked. I will need to talk to Storm and work through it," I said and he kissed my head and gave me a nod. We sat in silence for some time and I was tired but scared to sleep after the day I had.

"Sleep Daya, I am here watching you," Wolverine said and I did. I was racked with bad dreams waking in a cold sweat, his arms around me shaking me wake.

"I am going with your two uncles and father for a hunt," Toad was talkative and he was appalled at what Pyro has done. Charles looked inside his head.

"But," I said looking around.

"I know love, you don't want me to go but you will be safe here. I have to go they need my help and if I have a chance to kill Pyro I have to take it," Wolverine said and I gave him a heart breaking look.

**One month later**

I dressed for the day a navy blue foldover maxi long skirt, with laced black sandals. A black strapless top with some tasteful silver jewelry, my blue tinted sunglasses with a floppy blue hat made my day a little better.

There was a mass energy spike at Alike Lake but when we arrived nothing but floating rocks. And I was feeling sick to my stomach when grandfather, Colossus and Storm went to Aunt Jeans' family home. Stormed walked in then Grandfather, Colossus and I behind them I looked around feeling her here.

"Aunt Jean you're alive," I screamed running in and hugging her. Grandfather was trying to hold me back; Storm came forward but was stopped by Grandfather.

"She is the phoenix, not Jean," he said and I didn't care.

"I don't care Aunt Jean is alive," I said looking up into Jeans eyes and saw her begging to be let out from the Phoenix. I went into her head along with Grandfather, Phoenix wasn't bad per say she was Jean and not Jean. I saw it a dark Phoenix three entities in one body. Grandfather and I pushed the dark Phoenix out with brutal force leaving Jean and the Phoenix which was good. I pulled out my face flushed from our battle, Jeans arms came around me.

**30 minutes later-after the mental battle it took 30 minutes.**

"Thank you Daya, Professor. I missed you so much how long have I been gone," She went on to say her hair long and flowing behind her.

"To long Auntie please not again," I cried as Storm said "Six months and so much as happened my friend," With her own tears.

"Tell me or show me," She said sensing it wasn't all good; I looked her in the eyes. She saw me and Wolverine kissing at lunch her happiness followed over me. I showed her Scott so depressed, then my attack and her rage. I pulled back after she saw today.

"He will pay, "she said with a literal fire behind her eyes as the Phoenix reacted. The front door was blown off the hinges, Magneto, Mystique, Pyro and another female by his side walking in to face us. I felt his eyes on my body Colossus growled out at him, Pyro smiled.

"Well my dear, I see I am too late your no longer the dark one I seek," Magneto said and his gaze turned to me.

"Hello Daya, your husband is here to talk you back," He said and Pyro came forward "Hello my lovely Daya I have missed you. It is time to come back to me," He said and I moved back and Jean banished her hand and he went flying, I raised mine and Magneto joined him. Juggernaut and Sabaretooth waited for us outside. Jean got the professor aboard and Pyro tackled me to the ground. We went rolling as Colossus and Juggernaut went at it and Storm and Mystique.

"Come on Daya, you're mine," He grabbed my hair dragging me to Magneto. I grabbed my dagger and stuck it in his leg, kicking him in the face. I ran to the X-jet as did my other team mates. I raised my hand and Magneto flew back into the house and John waved to me. I fell to the floor grabbing my purse reaching for my cell.

"Wolverine get to the mansion now as in right now," I said in a panic.

"What has happened, we are here it was a dead end," He said and I sighed.

"Give me 20mintues and I will be home," I said and hung up.

We talked to Jean as she and Storm flew us home, I held her hand as she relived my memories seeing every day for the last six months. She was crying the whole way we landed and went underground. Grandfather was the first to wheel out I saw the adults waiting Scott was talking to Wolverine, Storm and I holding hands with Aunt Jeans hands as we came out of the X-jet.

"JEAN!" Uncle Scott called out running at us. He hugged her like his life was depended on it he grabbed me and we had a family hug. Wolverine was talking to Grandfather and things smashing and cussing was heard from Wolverine.

"Wolverine you haven't changed old friend," Jean said hugging him.

**Okay another done, read and review or just read.**


	11. You dont say

**Hello everyone hope your well and all that good shit. Disclaimer I do not own X-men only certain people and plot points something's are based off the movie. No I couldn't bring myself to kill off, Charles, Jean and Scott it just bad business. Revised edition so yes there will still be mistakes.**

**Destiny's point of view, September 10****th**** 2months later.**

**(I know Destiny isn't a fan of the X-men but she is a more of in the middle. She is still friends with Mystique but she isn't choosing sides.)**

I know this is a dark time so I called on two females who I could relay information to. The first to come to me is Mystique my loyal friend and more on occasion. I can't see but I know she is in front of me waiting for the news.

"Hello, old friend thank you for coming to me so quickly. A child will be born from a brotherhood member, this child will bring great peace or great evil able to take over the world," I said and her gasp was one of joy. She kissed my hand and she was gone but soon my other informant was waiting for the same words.

"Emma, Tell Charles a child will be born from a member of the X-men and from the brother hood. He already has guessed who it is and she will need protection, her rabid protector will be a turning point in the child's life. The child will bring great peace to mutants and humans or great suffering as he will take over the world the male child is very special," I said and she bowed and kissed my hand and was gone in a flash of her white cape.

This child was our turning point peace between mutants and humans would be for the very best. But under her sons rule mutants and humans would live in fear of his wrath. I have chosen the middle I gave them both information maybe a small difference but the young girl didn't have a choice but to be used by her ex. I have just given the right side more information.

**Wolverine's point of view, September 11****th**** -X-mansion.**

"Come in all of you," Professor said ushering us in seeing Moira behind him and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. Jean, Scott, Storm, Quicksilver and Jason stood with me. Night Crawler was perched on a chair along with Angel, I didn't think this was a teachers meeting.

A booming knock was heard and Emma Frost walked in with her white cape flying as she hurried to Charles. "Charles I come with a message from Destiny. A child will be born from a member of the X-men and from the brother hood. He already has guessed who it is and she will need protection, her rabid protector will be a turning point in the child's life. The child will bring great peace to mutants and humans or great suffering as he will take over the world the male child is very special," Emma said and she looked at me and I gave her a dirty look telling her to fuck off.

"Well this is now a severe problem that must be dealt with, and she will need to be told. Moira what news have you brought me on Daya's blood from when she was kidnapped," Professor said. Emma growled and so did Jean and Storm and the men hung their heads with understanding.

"The lass is with child, if I guess right around two months, Charles is Daya the one form Destiny's vision?" Moira said and Charles looked sad.

"I believe she is her and John, but it is her choice to keep the child or not. But when she does decide we will need to give the child love and protection from the brother hood," Professor said and we all nodded. I could feel the blood lust rising to the surface boiling under my skin, he will pay that much I am sure about. I walked out before I killed everyone in the fucking room, so I would be a father and as Emma said a turning point in the boy's life. I went into the danger room letting out all the rage and hate before I saw Daya. I would be with her every step of the way and would be the boy's father, but I would kill Pyro with great pleasure as his blood coated the floor.

"You okay Wolverine," I turned and saw Jean standing in the door way watching me kill Pyro over and over again. "Not really but I will be with her every step of the way," I said lighting my cigar and standing near her.

"Good I am happy that you will be because she is going to need it now more than ever. With her having to watch her back she won't be allowed out of the mansion gates often and she will hate it," Jean said and I agreed she would be pissed.

"I love her and I will make her safe even if I have to kill every member of the brother hood," I said as we walked up stairs to dinner. We got off the elevator and Daya smiled at me and I tried to smile back but it came out like a growl.

"Daya we need to talk, come on Princess let's find your dad and Uncle," I said taking her hand and Rogue and Remy followed us. They never are feet from her as we find everyone still talking in her Grandfather's office, Jean goes to Scott. Remy and Rogue sit with Daya and I stand next to her looking at her already pale skin.

"How are you feeling Daya," Professor said looking at her as well.

"I am better with talking to Jean and Storm twice a week," She said but we are talking about her health.

"Fantastic, I am sorry but we have news neither bad nor good until you decided. But understand we will all support you and love with everything we have," Professor went on and her father, Aunts and Uncles are looking at her with pure love.

"Daya, your blood confirms you're pregnant from the time you were taken. Emma please tell her Destiny's vision," Professor said but Daya looked ready to puke as she looked down at her belly. Her eyes wide and her skin paler then before, Remy was cussing in French as Rogue hugged a shocked Daya.

"A child will be born from a member of the X-men and from the brother hood. He already has guessed who it is and she will need protection, her rabid protector will be a turning point in the child's life. The child will bring great peace to mutants and humans or great suffering as he will take over the world the male child is very special," Emma said with a soft look at Daya, I growled at Emma my Daya wasn't one of her Cuckoos bitches.

"Don't growl at me dog I will tear your mind a part," Emma snarled when Daya shot to her feet looking at Emma.

"I will not only kill you but will torture you mentally and physically. Your power is no match for mine Emma, Wolverine is my boyfriend," Daya said and Emma backed down in fear of the 16 year old mutant.

"Enough, Daya how are you feeling about this," Professor said and she looked torn in two.

"I guess disturbed thinking how the baby was made and the pain, then knowing the child is not the father. But I will keep the child to me there isn't another choice," Daya said and she sat down her head in her hands. I pulled her up and carried her to her room so she could let it all out.

**Pyros point of view**

**September 12****th**

I stand at Magnetos left hand side his right side is for Mystique and we are waiting for her to arrive. She has some valuable information for us from her friend and lover Destiny. I am making a plan on how to get Daya back for good, Wolverine had to go. She was s mine forever and she knew it I had her under me screaming, I claimed her soul and body for myself.

"Magneto," Mystique said bowing and taking her seat on his right said and we began our meeting.

"The news is good I take it?" Magneto asked her.

"Yes it is, a child will be born from a brotherhood member, and this child will bring great peace or great evil able to take over the world," Mystique said and I smiled the stupid humans would pay.

"Very well done Mystique," Magneto said and he eyed me and I gave a nod. I would have Daya back and very soon with her Grandfathers help.

"I believe the father is part of the brother hood," Mystique said and Magneto smiled and stood and we followed suit. He called for a meeting of all the male members of the brother hood seeing who could be a father.

**Dayanara's point of view October 31****st ****Daya is three months and three days.**

We sit and watch scary movies and eat candy and sweet stuff as we can't go out on Halloween. I am over three months along and worried about Pyro finding out. And now we have to tread carefully a cure is being talked about and Angel's father is heading it. But it hasn't been made yet but only a matter of time before it is. I am being held by Wolverine, yes we knew it was a boy and I knew the name and everyone was trying to get it out of me.

"Dinner time," Jean called and all the students got up walking to the dining hall. I walked with Wolverine and my friends; he held his hand on the small of my back.

I sat and started eating pizza I was starved and Remy refilled my plate when he noticed it getting empty. Rogue was named God mother and Remy God father to my son.

I stood and was ready to talk "okay I am tired of being asked so here is my son's name, Grayson Logan James Xavier," I sat back down and Wolverine looked shocked at the name his name was Logan James and I had Xavier as the last name. Grayson was my grandfather's father's name. I loved the name it was a good strong name fit for my boy.

"My father would have been touched Daya, as I am sure Wolverine is," Grandfather said and I gave him a smile and turned to Wolverine and he smile I smiled back happy. I would make it and I am stronger for it, I would love this child with my heart and soul. He would have a father in Wolverine my rabid protector. He would know love and happiness in the mansion and when I was finished school I would move out and be a doctor for young mutants.

**December 27****th**** Daya is five months along.**

I am so damn happy Wolverine asked me to marry him on Christmas night as we walked outside. And now Uncle Scott, Aunt Jean, Wolverine, Remy and Rogue along with me are in town. I have my guard with me but I needed some baby stuff and I was dying to buy it myself.

My magenta one-shoulder rosette dress reaching mid-thigh it hugged my round belly perfectly. Magenta colored leather flat sandals with Magenta tinted sunglasses on, some star jewelry on. I walked with Wolverines arm around my waist his hand on my round belly as he helped me walk. We hit up a couple baby shops and I ordered some stuff, Uncle Scott and Wolverine would have to pick up later.

"Having Fun Daya?" Aunt Jean asked as the boys went to get us lunch. I smiled and told her I was having a great time but was getting very tired. We ate and talked Scott and Wolverine a bit closer since I became pregnant, and Wolverine stepping up to help me not chasing after his wife.

I stood and rubbed my belly when I stopped starting to shake, I looked to Jean she was on her feet. Wolverine was up looking around seeing us both up, I grabbed his hand.

"We need to go now," I said and he grabbed my waist and Remy grabbed my bags and we walked to the S.u.v. "Jean what is it, what is wrong?" Scott was asking her. "Pyro is watching her and he knows she is pregnant now," Jean said as I was helped into the back seat the door shut behind me.

**Pyro point of view.**

I guess it is my lucky day as I come into town by the mansion seeing her sitting with Jean and Rogue. She looked beautiful her hair longer her breast bigger, her skin glowing as she smiled at her Aunt. I watch as the men come and sit I growl at seeing Wolverine kiss my Daya he wasn't supposed to stick around. It has been five months and we are no closer to finding out who can be the father of the child. She is stunning as she is laughing at the bastard Cajun, as he kissed her cheek.

Magneto wants her back but he is sending others after her, I am supposed to wait for her to be brought to me. He treats me like a son he is now my father. I will make him proud, unlike his other two rejects, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. She stands up and I can't believe my eyes, I knew when I fucked her she was a virgin the blood was proof enough. And she was at least five months along and she looked perfect with her round belly.

She knows I am here watching her as I see Wolverine rush her to the S.u.v, Scott and Jean watching and looking for the danger. I had to rush back to the base and give my father the information.

**Magnetos base**

I walked through the maze of tunnels and prison cells, making my way to my father. I see him and I give him a smile and he does it back.

"Daya is pregnant five months with my child," I said and his smile was well deserved.

**I know a fast paced chapter the rest should be normal paced I hope. Please read and review.**


	12. Moving in

**Hello I don't own anything movie or comic book related, anything like new people or plot points I do own. So I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far. And to the very awesome Queen, well played at first I didn't recognize the word "Cyka" then I thought and I was like is she calling Pyro a bitch in Russian. And thank you to Kovy-closet Romantic for giving me a fast heads up I missed spelled Moira's name, I fixed it before anyone really noticed. Revised edition for X-men.**

**December 28****th****, Five months along.**

I am rushed into the mansion and I can't stand the kiddy shit they are pulling, but I calm myself for the sake of my son. Jean and Rogue are walking with me and I almost hit someone. I believe I can take care of myself I have been working with Logan, so no one could sneak up on me again. And I don't think Pyro would come at me when I could see him he wasn't able to take me in a fight. But I know within the next couple hours Magneto would know I was pregnant and what a world of shit I would be in. I knew he would start sending people after me just to get his dirty hands on my child.

"It will be okay Daya," it sounded like Aunt Jean was trying to convince herself, not me. And I thought about it, would it be okay, and what powers would my child have.

"Are you trying to convince yourself or me, Aunt Jean because as soon as the fucktard Pyro tells Magneto. I am sure I will have every one of his followers after me to get to Logan and my son," I said with conviction.

"Oh Daya, I know you understand but we wouldn't let anyone hurt you," Uncle Scott said and Remy snarled.

We walked and Wolverine stopped and with Remy they walked into the danger room. I just rolled my grey eyes and walked to the elevator to head upstairs. I was hungry and more than a little tired. As Rogue and I went upstairs, Jean and Scott went to the Professor to alert him Pyro knew I was knocked up. I sighed as we lay on my bed as Jubilee and Kitty walked in, Rogue telling them. And they bolted to their boyfriends so fast I felt a cool breeze. And we shared a laugh. I was going to take a small nap Rogue was in my bed and she looked tired herself. I felt my eyes closing of their own accord, and I let myself sleep.

**An hour and a half later.**

I rubbed my eyes as I started waking up from my small nap, this boy was draining me. I looked over to my right seeing Rogue starting to sit up she smiled at me as I pulled myself up. I got out of bed and started putting stuff from my shopping trip away when I felt his stare. I turned and saw Wolverine looking at me with a rare soft look; he is such a mean hard ass.

"How are you feeling after your nap princess?" Wolverine asked coming into my room.

"Better the baby is draining me I am so tired all the time, and now I am fat. You'll get sick of me being fat and moody then you'll leave me," I said in a sad tone, damn you emotions. He crossed my room in three long strides and held me close to his body.

"I find you very attractive with the belly your glowing, and I wouldn't leave you I am way more moodier than you on your worse day," Wolverine said rubbing my round belly. And Rogue laughed and we looked at her she just kept laughing.

"Hey, he is right," She said hanging up some stuff from my bag.

"I know he is but now I will be in constant danger from Pyro and Magneto. And the talk of the fucking cure, Rogue I bet you would have went and got the cure if I didn't fix your powers. And I would have lost my best friend," I said and she looked down because we both knew she would have done just that. Wolverine held me and we walked downstairs I knew my Grandfather wanted to talk to me. I think with the cure so near being finished Magneto won't have time for me, but it won't stop him from trying when the cure is old news. I have a feeling the cure isn't going to happen or it won't last long.

I started walking towards my Grandfather's study and walked in leaving Remy and Rogue in the front hall. My Grandfather smiled at me and Wolverine as we walked in together.

"You look stunning my dear," Grandfather said and I just snorted.

"I am a moody whale, you wanted to talk with me Grandfather," I said taking a seat in front of him.

"I know you think with the cure Magneto will not have time to come after you himself. But he will send people after you and I know you can take care of yourself. But I can feel your drained from being pregnant, Moira said it is natural so no worries. But you must be on guard from this moment forth Daya," Grandfather said in a stern voice the boomed with authority.

"I don't think the cure will last long, Magneto will have something to do with it. But we don't need a cure there is nothing wrong with us," I said Wolverine helped me to a standing position and we walked out. I went to the kitchen with my dark shadow following me. I grabbed a pop and walked back to the large den and sat with my friends. Colossus and Ice man smiled and nodded at Wolverine it was like a private conversation. I gave a mental sigh and looked at Ice man and saw Jubilee and him talking he was to watch me. I swear if I wasn't pregnant I would kick all their asses for talking behind my back.

**Wolverines point of view, Daya Six months January 15****th****.**

That little bastard, please let him come himself so I can have some fun with him. My Daya was the one thing in my life that I loved she brings me such happiness. I know she thinks she is too young and she doesn't compare to my other wife, and she was helping me remember my past, the Weapon X project among other horrid things I have done. But she still loves me for me nothing more nothing less. I didn't like knowing I had already been married before; I hope it didn't bother Daya.

I watch her as she sits with her friends her grey eyes pooping out around her pale skin. She has been through so much and now she will be a mother and I will be a father. I will tech Grayson to be a hunter to be in tune with his surrounding to be a good man. I don't remember my own father but Daya told me he was a very good man, but my real father killed him. I know everyone he is on red alert it is only a matter of time before someone attacks her. And I bathe in their blood as I kill them slowly and very painfully.

"Wolverine can we talk," Jean said and I saw Daya look over the sofa I gave her a smile. She smiled and turned back around, I left to go talk to Jean.

"I was just talking to the Professor, and are you going to be sharing a room with Daya when the baby comes. I know you are engaged to be married and she is having a baby, so I guess we are leaving it up to you and Daya. I have no problem and neither does the professor," She said and I was floored I never thought of that sharing a room and bed with my Daya.

"I would like to hear her answer before I can say a word," I said leaning on the wall I blew out the smoke, knowing as soon as the baby was born I was only allowed to smoke outside.

"Well how do you feel about it Logan?" Storm asked coming up next to us. And I was lost in thought for a moment trying to think, and I knew I would love it. Being so close to her all the time, shit I sounded like a crazed stalker.

"I wouldn't mind at all," I said and saw Jean smile at me.

"Well I wouldn't mind either we are to be married," I spun and saw Daya her hands folded on her round belly. Her face showed no surprise at what we were talking about.

"Good I will yell Charles you both agreed to share a room, Logan her room is the biggest so you will be moving in as soon as you're ready," Storm said as they walked away I swear those two. I felt her small hand taking mine I looked down and saw my whole life in front of me. I could still feel the bloodlust but she came first her and our family. I wonder if she will tell the child I am not his real father, I really hope not but she will when the child is old enough.

"Well we should start cleaning your room and moving it to mine. When would you like to start?' She asked and I wanted her to lie in my arms tonight.

"Let's start now," I said and she smiled as we made our way to my room. It wasn't clean and smelled like cigars. She walked with me into my room and she tried not to gag but her nose was scrunched up.

"Logan our new room is to stay clean and no smoking in it," She said as Kitty and Jubilee came in with cleaning supplies and I was pushed out by Rogue. "Sorry Logan you're like my father and us girls can handle this piggy mess you have made," She said in her southern accent.

I watched with the other three men as Daya and her crew started packing and cleaning. "I am taking these boys here to the danger room," I called and she waved her small hand the door flew shut, I was staring at in shock, than I laughed a deep laugh and walked away. I trained her as well and she has been the best student she was gifted with her powers and fighting ability's.

Remy was behind her he was a great fighter but Daya's power was un-matched by any mutant here at the X-Mansion. Jean and Daya are the only level five mutants here and everyone knows not to piss them off. I was happy with the progress Daya has made in the danger room she doesn't fear Pyro anymore she was over it. I started the danger room and we went to town taking down the brother hood.

**9:00 Pm**

I stepped into the shower letting the hot water run down my body rinsing off the sweat. I stood under the water liking the burning feeling it caused on my skin. I washed my muscled body scrubbing off the dirt and grime from the danger room. I knew Daya would provoke certain feelings in me, I hoped she didn't get upset. When I got a fucking hard on when we laid in bed together. I wanted her and I knew she wasn't ready for an intimate relationship. I stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel drying myself off before I dressed in some Pj bottoms. I walked out seeing Daya in bed the covers pulled up around her slender neck, I smiled. I pulled the blanket back and got in bed she turned and smiled at me.

"Tired Princess," I asked her and she shrugged her shoulders. I pulled her body close to mine as she could only lay on her sides or back. I wrapped my arms around her waist my hand resting on her round belly. As I kissed her neck and I heard her moan in pleasure, she turned and kissed my lips. Her hands in my wet hair roaming over my muscled chest, her finger tips curling in my chest hair. I was in heaven as I lay here kissing her; she was pressed against my body. She parted her mouth and I deepened the kiss our tongues moved as one as we kissed.

"I love you Logan," She said in a breathless tone as her hand was moving down my thighs. And I wanted her so damn bad I could taste it on my tongue.

"We need to stop because I want more," I groaned through clenched teeth. And I did I wanted her, I dreamed of her the nightmares came still but not every night.

"Well is that right Wolverine," she said in a truly wicked tone.

As she dunked her head under the covers I was shocked when her hand slid over my hard on. I groaned and bucked my hips making her giggle; her small fingers went under the hem of my pants pulling them down slowly. I groaned as my cock was released from the restraints of my bottoms. Her hand wrapped around it she stroked in a slow rhythm, I groaned out loud at the pleasure.

Then there it was her tongue swirled over the head of my cock taking the head into her mouth than blowing on it. I shivered in delight and need as she took more of me into her mouth her tongue sliding over the veins. She started to go faster her hands playing with my balls as she sucked me, and she was good. I grabbed her hair not forcing but wanting contact with her. Her sucks became a little rougher as she took all of me into her wet, warm mouth. And I could feel myself dissolving with pleasure as her nails racked my thighs.

"Daya, fuck I am going to cum," I growled out in a deep voice. And all she did was go faster and that was all it took for me to shoot my load down her throat. I was bucking my hips in a frantic motion as she kept at it, when I was finished I lay there panting and sweaty from her torture.

"Better my love," She smiled at me as she got up from our bed and went into the bathroom closing the door behind her. I figured she was brushing her teeth and I groaned I loved her so damn much. She was only gone five minutes as she got back into the bed; I kissed her lips and smiled.

"My turn," I said as she had a glazed look in her eyes as I parted her thighs.

**Okay that's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed it, it was only a filler chapter for today. So please review and thanks for** **reading. This is a revised edition so please leave a review.**


	13. I am not a child anymore

**A/N: I don't own X-men but last night I watched X-men origins Wolverine. I cussed at the TV until very end Steven Strait's wife played Wolverine wife. I was like oh hell no she can't have them both life isn't fare but sigh. So I own the new characters in the story and the main plot line that has nothing to do with the movie. Revised edition people so read, read damn it please leave a review.**

**February 14****th, ****Dayanara almost seven months along.**

I am so tired of this I think as I sit and watch the news; the cure is being mass processed. At this point for people who want it but how long it stay that way, with their fear not very long. I am going with a few X-men to check it out at a center here in New York; it is having an open and free treatment to all mutants. I guess if you want it then good go for it, but if its forced than I believe it should be stopped by force if need be. I zip up my boots Wolverine isn't happy I am going but he didn't have a say, Bobby, Colossus and Remy will be my guard.

I stand with the help of Rogue she would be staying here and she was upset, but she didn't pass a test so she couldn't go. Wolverine hasn't talked to me since this morning when he said "Morning" and left the bed. I was more upset because it looks like he forgot it was Valentine's Day, I got him a gift but I was crushed by his attitude this morning.

"Ready Jolie catin, we be leaving," Remy said as he took my hand heading to the basement. We exited the elevator and made our way to the S.u.v where Bobby and Colossus waited. Aunt Jean and Wolverine are going with us as well, Wolverine looked angry. I got in followed by Gambit then everyone else got in and we were off. I wasn't going to live my life in fear; I would kill to protect myself and my family. My very round belly showing off under my white shirt a dark grey cardigan pulled over my body. With my knee length leather boots with a two inch heel along with a small amount of jewelry.

Wolverine was still giving me the silent treatment, now who was acting like a child. I am an X-man I am not going to sit home in fear, I have to live life. Aunt Jean and my favorite song came on and she turned it up.

(Diamond Rio-Love a little stronger)

I watched Jean sing along and I held my tongue I always sing with her but not today. I just listened to the song enjoying the lyrics as the group sang. I saw Aunt Jean looking at me in the mirror and I smiled at her.

"You okay Daya?" She asked her voice worried.

"I am fine," I said giving a pointed look at Wolverine and she nodded that she understood.

"I am glad you came Daya, I made you an ultrasound appointment. Since Moira hasn't done one yet," Aunt Jean said and I smiled at her. "I have been wanting one, to see how Grayson looks inside my stomach," I said and she smiled as she drove. It was a two hour drive from the New York country side where the X-mansion was, or one of them we had another in England. I was talking to the boys about Biochemistry when we arrived we had to walk a little bit because we couldn't drive through the mob of people.

I stepped out and I wrapped my arm around Remy's as we walked the adults ahead of us. Ice Man and Colossus flanking Gambit and I, as we walked up the street like a normal group of friends. I was disturbed at the amount of people cheering the mutants being cured; I was having a hard time not killing them for thinking we need to be cured. I looked at my friends and we walked into the crowd, I let go of Remy's arm and smiled at people as we walked through. People were lined up around the building and good for them if they wanted it, I was glad Rogue wasn't among them.

"Disturbing isn't it Bobby," I said in a hiss of displeasure.

"It is Daya, why can't we all just be accepting of each other," Bobby said and I gave a curt nod of my head a we watched a young mutant walk in. His face set in a deep frown with an older woman helping him in whom I guessed was his mother. And I felt for the young mutant he was being forced by his own blood.

"His own blood," I heard Bobby say shaking his head and I agreed as we walked further into the thick crowd who saw my belly and kindly moved out of the way. Bobby's hand on the small of my back it never moved. I was stopped by Bobby as something caught his eye, he looked hard and his face was set in a deep frown.

I followed his gaze but I missed what he was staring at and he pushed me a little further. "I swear I just saw Pyro walk into the building. "Well that can't be good," I said scanning the crowd for Wolverine but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. I stopped and looked around trying to find my friends, Aunt and my man. When a very loud noise was heard and we saw Blob running at the building.

"I am not going to stop him," I said looking at Blobs girth and it sent shivers done my spine. I watched as my rabid man jumped in his way along with Aunt Jean in their X-men suits and I stood as the crowd backed away. Fire burst from the building I was far enough nothing touched me, but I saw mutants run out screaming. People are running in fear as three more members of the brother hood showed up, I watched Gambit and Colossus run and help with Pyro, Blob, Sabretooth, and two females I didn't know. I knew more brotherhood members are on their way this was a big lab treating mutants, and they knew the X-men would be here.

"Well if it isn't Wolverine. How is my sexy ass wife doing with our child?" I heard Pyro ask my husband.

"No Wolverine not here we wait until the right time to take our revenge against him," Aunt Jean said using her power to force Wolverine to stop.

I watched knowing they would try and take out Wolverine, and I was right at least three went after him I was becoming very pissed. Four more brother hood showed up along with Strom to help the X-men. I saw the fight and I pushed Bobby into helping, I watched Bobby tackle Pyro before Pyro could send the fire ball at Wolverines back.

Storm was battling two and she was holding her own, as Aunt Jean was taking the pile of walking girth Blob down. Gambit was using his staff as Colossus was in his full metal form. They were fighting younger members of the brother hood. I watched a man shoot quills from his face and body at Wolverine who had his back turned. I jumped over the gate even being pregnant I was able to maneuver around very well, raising my hand. A metal door flew from the building the quills just made a tiny noise as they bounced off the door.

A couple of the brotherhood turned to me and I smiled in greeting, as two members came at me another ran off. I had to move to my left fast as the female lunged at me, I raised my knee and caught her in her lower stomach. She went down I bent down grabbing her hair slamming her head once on the ground knocking her out. The male grabbed my arm twisting it, and I let out a slight scream my other hand grabbing his throat putting pressure until he released my arm. I kicked him in his face watching as blood poured form his mouth.

"My sweet Daya, you look so beautiful carrying my child. Have you missed me as much as I missed you my love, my wife," I spun seeing Pyro not the danger room Pyro but the bastard himself. I backed up and tried not to shake I wasn't scared, I looked to my left and saw Wolverine he didn't see me yet.

"At a loss for words seeing me, come Daya make a wise choice I will have you back in the end. I love you and you love me we can be a family," Pyro said coming closer as I backed up.

"This is Logan and my child, not yours I hate you. I am engaged to Wolverine he is my love, my husband. He shares my bed something you will never have," I snarled watching his face become red with fury hearing I am sharing my bed with Wolverine.

"The hard way then you fucking dirty cunt," He growled as fire erupted from his open palms. And I raised my hand the metal door came at him he went back into the burning building and I ran over to Wolverine. Kicking Sabretooth in the back of his head, he went to the ground with a growl; Wolverine turned seeing me behind him and his half- brother on the floor.

"Watch your back Logan," I said as fire flew passed my head, I moved in time letting the fire hit Blob instead. I heard an inhuman growl escape Wolverine, as he saw Pyro. I put my fingers to my mouth and gave two loud short whistles seeing Bobby's and Gambits head turn to the very sound. I pointed at Pyro and they intercepted Wolverine and Pyro, Bobby circling his former Best friend.

"You're not going to touch her again John," Bobby said and John laughed. I knew it was nearing time to go as the police are on their way. "Another time my friend we need to go now," I called and they ran over to us.

"Goodbye for now my love be seeing you very soon," Pyro said and I pulled my rabid Wolverine into a passionate kiss which he gladly returned. His muscled arms going around my waist, lifting me off my feet as his tongue run along mine.

"Fucking cunt, you and that bastard will pay," Pyro said as Blob was pulling him away. Wolverine set me back on my feet trying not to smile, seeing Pyro tossing a shit fit being carried by Blob.

**Two hours later**

I sat in between Jean and Wolverine who still hasn't talked to me, of course something had to go wrong while I was out of the mansion. Now I would have to fight tooth and nail to see beyond the gates of the damn mansion. I smile at my friend's sitting across me they don't look any worse than before. Aunt Jean signed me in and paid my co-pay as I waited for my name to be called.

Wolverine got up and looked at Aunt Jean and walked out of the office. I sighed and it came out like a growl he was being stupid I saved his ass twice, and I can handle my own. But he still thinks of me as a child, we need to talk because I can't date or marry someone who thinks of me like that. I was lost in my own thoughts I didn't even notice he had sat next to me, I could feel his eyes on me.

"Xavier, Dayanara," I heard my name and Jean helped me up and we all walked back. She led us down a hallway we turned left and walked into a dark room, with medical equipment.

"Please lie down and pull your pants below your belly," She said kindly as she whispered to Jean. I did as she asked pulling my pants down below my roundness, she tucked a towel into my pants. She squirted a light blue gel in a pile on the very top of my belly, it was warm thank god. She typed in my information and used the ultrasound wand running it through the gel and we watched the screen.

I was amazed seeing the little baby growing inside me, I smiled at my male friends they had goofy looks on their faces as they watched the screen. Jean was crying silently and I had a few tears too. Wolverine was staring at the screen so hard I was amazed it didn't explode with the intense gaze he was giving.

"Do you want to know the sex," The doctor asked and I told her yes. It was polite even if we already knew the sex of our unborn child. "You are having a baby boy, just let me get you the C.d and pictures before you are ready to go," She said printing some ultrasound pictures. She gave me a small bag with the pictures and disk for my grandfather to view, along with the rest of the family. I stood cleaning the gel off and pulling up my pants before we walked out making our way to the Suv.

**10:00 Pm**

I lie in bed as Wolverine showers, because as soon as we got home he went right into the danger room. He hasn't said a word to me all morning other than good morning. I swear I get out of bed and make my way downstairs hungry and pissy. This was a horrible Valentines nothing was going right, something was bothering him. But I promised never in invade his private thoughts.

I cut myself some coconut cake sitting at the counter as I ate in silence; I wasn't sure what to do anymore. He treats me like a child not a women, I know I am 16 almost 17. While he is going on 121, but he said he loved me. Then why can't he see me for me not the child he has always seen. I washed my palate and fork putting them away before I walk back to my room. I walk in seeing Wolverine lying on his back his eyes turn to me as I close the door. I pull back the comforter and crawl in lying on my right side away from him.

All he does is turn off the fucking light not saying a word to me. I was fed up if he didn't want me anymore say so, stop playing games. I sat up and turned back on the light turning my gaze on him, he looked at me.

"We need to talk now," I said in a soft voice and he sighed.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow Dayanara," he said about to turn off the light. "Turn off that light Logan James Howlett, I will rip your arm off and beat you to death with it," I snarled and he sat up looking at me, slight fear was seen.

"Okay talk," He said his head on the head board as he hazed at me, his face an un-readable mask.

"How do you still see me as a child, don't deny it Logan, "I said in an icy voice. And he looked down thinking about what to say I had to keep myself in check. And not go into his mind to try and find the answer myself. I didn't think he was going to answer me for a few minutes.

"Because even though I love you very much Dayanara, you are still a child to me. I am 120 to your 16, I can't change the way I feel or I don't know how too. I want to marry you don't get me wrong, but did you see how people look at us. I look old enough to be your father, I don't know how it's going to work between us," He said and I felt my world crashing he sounded ready to break up with me. I never bothered to care how people looked at me. And I thought he was the same way, but I guess I was wrong about him. He would always see me as a child until I was over 21 and then it would be too late; I wasn't waiting for him to see I was worth it. I thought he was worth it, I thought he was mine and we were happy.

"I see Logan," I said my voice full of defeat he made his choice clear he didn't want me because my age. He looked pained and I just got up before he could grab my arm.

"No Daya I am not saying we are breaking up," He said jumping out of bed coming near me.

"You're not but I am I want a man who sees me as more, as an equal. Who feels I am worth it that I am not some child, because I am not, I have fought and watched people die. I have felt pain most adults haven't faced yet and you were my rock and now I see how you really feel. What other people thought never mattered to me, only what you thought mattered. I will not wait for you to see me as more, I deserve more than this all the crap from today. You haven't said one word to me ignoring me, you acted like the child not myself," I said walking to the door and out it shutting it behind me. I opened Rogues door and walked in shutting than locking it.

"Rogue you better be in here alone," I called out turning on the light she opened her eyes and hissed in displeasure. "I am what is up Daya," she said sitting up in her twin bed.

"I broke up with Logan," I stated and she gasped and jumped up out of bed. And we talked and she was fuming by the time I told her to sleep it was three in the morning. I lay in her bed as she slept but sleep wasn't coming for me tonight.

**Six in the morning**

At six in the morning I got up from the bed making my way to my room. I opened the door seeing Wolverine asleep in the chair, I walked on feather light feet to my closet. I grabbed some clothes and walked into my bathroom dressing doing my hair. Trying to cover the bags under my eyes which was a fail, I was very pale with dark bags under my eyes. When I looked at myself, I sighed I looked horrible, my eyes with dark bags red and swollen from crying. My skin so pale my few freckles stood out on my skin and I hated the way I looked, beautiful my ass.

I opened the door and saw Wolverine standing there waiting for me to come out, I just walked passed him. I stood at my desk getting my homework together putting it in my backpack, so I would be able to leave. I turned and he was right behind he looked down at me, his hand coming up to my face. He griped my cheek tilting my head to look at him. But I just pulled away and shoved passed him walking to my bedroom door to escape he hurt me and I am not ready to forgive him.

"Damn it Daya, enough you took what I said the wrong way," He yelled and I turned. "I took what you said the way you said it. I am too young you said so yourself, you're not even sure it would work between us," I said my voice breaking. I looked at him and he didn't argue with me he knew what he said. I walked away tossing my bag down at the table as I sat with Remy and Rogue. I looked at Aunt Jean and saw her worry and I gave a nod and I felt her look inside my head seeing last night and this morning and her eyes held fire.

I turned to my friends as I set a couple stripes of bacon, and scrambled eggs on my plate. I picked at it and moved it around eating a few bites. I looked over to the head table and he was watching me with sad eyes. Aunt Jean was talking to Aunt Storm and they kept shooting Wolverine looks and whispering, I turned my attention back to the eggs. I stood and took my plate into the kitchen and I walked to my first class of the day.

By the time my extra class was over I had to go to the danger room it was my last class and I stood. I looked at my grandfather he was filling in for Beast who was on business meeting with the people behind the cure. I walked out and went to my room instead of the danger room I grabbed some Pjs and cloths for tomorrow before I walked into Rogues room hanging them up. I sat on her bed and did my homework watching the clock as time passed very slowly.

**Dinner**

I walked down the front steps leading to the first floor I was heading to dinner. If I didn't show up they would come looking for me I knew I was in trouble for skipping class for no real reason. I sat in my chair and Remy had a concerned look and he smiled. "The Wolverine gone crazy Jolie catin, you didn't show up but Miss Storm be slappin him," Remy said and I loved his Cajun accent even when he sometime said things I didn't understand.

I just put some chicken and salad on my plate trying to eat, it tasted great but my stomach was churning. I talked to my friends, I guess they knew because Rogue told them I broke up with Logan and the reason why. After dinner we headed outside I was avoiding Wolverine as much as I could.

"Daya he loves you, you should have seen him before Strom yelled and beat him up," Jubilee said and I rolled my eyes.

"Hello, he was the one to say I am too young and he didn't think it would work out," I said and she looked down at the grass. I was frustrated by the whole mess and not I had to avoid him.

"I hope things work out with you and Logan, you look good together and he worships you," Bobby said and I watched Jubilee slap him in the back of his head. Remy was quite as we walked around the whole group talking. Before we had to be inside the mansion for curfew, I was confused right now unsure what to do.

I felt like I lost half of myself as we made our way to Rogues room the others saying goodnight as they left to their rooms. It was only Remy, Rogue and I as she opened her door we walked in. I lay on her bed with her as Remy sat in the chair we began to watch a movie. Half way through the movie a knock was heard, Remy got it because we sure as hell aren't getting up.

"Daya we need to talk before I leave," I heard Wolverines deep voice and I winced in pain, he was leaving. I waddled to the door seeing him fully dressed his jacket on; I walked to my room so we could talk. I wouldn't cry or show him any weakness I wasn't a child, I could take it.

He shut the door behind me "Daya, I love you I want nothing more than to marry you. I will be gone for a couple days with Cyclops when I get back we will work this out. Because we aren't breaking up without talking," Wolverine said in a firm voice.

"I will be back and you Daya will be sleeping in our bed from now on. I made a mistake and you are going to give me the chance to fix it before our child is born," He finished in a deep deadpanned voice. He kissed my lips and was gone I watched him go that wasn't talking, he was telling me what to do. I jumped up and ran after him.

"Maybe I won't be here when you come back, still treating me like a child ordering me telling me what I will and will not do," I said and he spun his eyes narrowed in a dark set.

He walked back to me "If you leave I will find you be sure of that. I didn't mean to order you, you're my world and I am not willing to let you go ever do you understand yet," Wolverine said as Jean came up. "Go Wolverine you sound crazy, Scott is waiting for you," She said and Wolverine kissed me again and I let him leave. I loved him very much and I wanted to marry him, but he was controlling and possessive.

**Thank you for reading all these chapters are un beta read so any mistake I am sorry for. I will go back and reread and fix them as I see them. Review review…..Did you review yet?**


	14. Fluffy claws

**A/N hello everyone I don't own X-men but some plot points and new people. So I am glad more people are reading and enjoying my stories. So after you read review I know I am so horrid with grammar and spelling it should be a crime I tell you. But thank you for still reading when I make mistakes. This is a filler chapter the scene from The attack from the last movie will be in the next chapter. Revised edition.**

**February 20****th**** , Seven months and four days.**

He has been gone for six days he hasn't called or nothing; when we had our last conversation before he left he still didn't remember it was Valentine's Day. I got chocolate from my friends and a locket from Remy and Rogue. But Wolverine didn't even remember I still have his gift, all day of the the 14th I made sure my friends didn't tell him he had to remember on his own. I sit with my friends on the lawn; I have a black maternity halter top with deep blue skirt on. My black sunglasses and hat shade me from the hot sun.

"That test was killer," Bobby said and we laughed at him he sounded like a surfer.

"I wasn't that bad Bobby," I said and he gave me a look of disbelief. "I had to study for three days straight," He said and he did because I helped him study. But I only studied for a couple hours I have my mother's brains or so daddy says, I miss him so much. I turn up the radio hearing Eddie money, take me home tonight playing and we resume or conversation. Rogue points to the gates, I see Uncle Scotts car zoom in but it stopped Wolverine getting out. Uncle Scott drove to the garage; he was in a rush to see Aunt Jean. I cussed and stood with the help of Colossus brushing grass off my ass. I started walking in to the mansion with him following. I couldn't hide from him so I sat at the counter with a glass of lemonade; I even poured him a glass. He walked in dropping his bag on the floor looking at me and I took off my sunglasses.

"Hello, Logan," I said in a tone that held no emotion for my love. He walked to where I am sitting and pulled me into a hug and he had a smell on him. What had him and Uncle Scott been doing to smell like dirty ass?

"Dear lord, drink and take a very hot shower you smell like something awful," I said my button nose scrunched up.

"Had to go see the Morlocks love," He said and my heart warmed at the sound of his deep loving voice. But our fight wasn't over yet, I wanted him to see me as something he couldn't.

"Well lovely, but we can't talk until you shower the smell is upsetting to me," I said my hand on my round belly his large hand soon joined mine as he stroked my roundness.

"I will shower then we can go for a walk, you look so beautiful. I missed you so much I love you more than my own life you and our son," He said walking out of the kitchen his empty glass on the counter top. I washed them both and walked back out to my friends, and gave them a small smile.

"He smelled really bad, I told him shower then we can talk," I laughed and the girls wrinkled their nose. We went on to talk about physics which left a couple friends watching as we debated the topic. I saw when Remy waved and I turned around seeing a clean shaven Wolverine walking across the lawn other kids watching him as he smokes his cigar. He reached out and lifted me with ease from the ground his arm went around my waist as we walked away from my friends.

"I am sorry Daya, I shouldn't have said it the way I did. I know you're women it's just insecure feelings in my head. You could get tired of me being old and you're so beautiful and young," Logan said and I sighed.

"You are what I want Logan no other man can even compare with you in my eyes. You are smart, caring and so many other things. I want you until the day I die as was the reason I said yes when you asked me to be your wife. I know I am not special you have been married before but I hoped I was the last one," I said and he gave me a smile.

"You will be the last you are the only women I want or need. I don't deserve you, you are brilliant and loving even when I can't get what I want to say out without pissing you off," Logan said. We walked in silence for some time enjoying the sun and each other.

"You know what you said wasn't the only reason I was upset," and he looked confused at what I said. "What day did we fight?" I asked him rising one brow. "The 14th," He said at once and I looked at him.

"Why what is important about that date?" He asked unsure of himself. "Ask around and you will find out," I said as he led me into the mansion I walked to my room as he went to find Jean.

I opened my door taking off my hat and glasses setting them on the dresser, pulling out his gift setting it down. I untied my hair letting it cascade down my back. I was sitting in the plush chair looking at how different my room was now, an oak crib and changing table was set up along with other baby things it looked nice. I heard running and looked to the door seeing an upset Wolverine run in.

"I forgot Valentine's Day," He said and I smiled and nodded my head yes. I pointed at the wrapped gift and his eyes followed. "I have been waiting to give you it since the 14th," I said and he picked it up. He sat on the bed and opened it and he pulled out two things from the box, the first a leather band with a moon stone and our names and the date he asked me to marry him.

The next a white gold wedding ring with a single Diamond, he moved it around and saw the engraving on the inside. "A great love story never ends- your Daya. He slipped it on his ring finger than he fastened the bracelet on his right wrist. He was in front of me in a second his hands on my hips; he rested his cheek on my stomach.

"I love them and I love you Daya," He said and we sat for nearly 20 minutes before I fell asleep. I woke near dinner lying across Logan's chest as he slept; he looked a bit worse for the wear. He had bags under his eyes his tan skin had some clean cut marks, they could have gotten infected. I trace the line of his jaw, his cheek, lips with the soft tips of my fingers. He moved and his skin twitched but he didn't wake even as I rolled out of our bed. I left the room and headed to dinner I would bring his up he was so tired. And as I looked at the head table Scott wasn't there he must have been asleep as well.

**7:00Pm**

I walk back to our room with a tray for my Wolverine, a beer for him to drink. I had sausage and peppers along with three slices of garlic bread. I opened the door and he was still sleeping the blanket wrapped around his muscled waist. I made my way to the very edge setting his dinner on the table, and sat next to him I put my small hand on his chest.

I gave a few light shakes hoping he would wake from his deep sleep. And he did but he must have been having a bad dream, he sat up like a bolt of lighten. His claws out as a set ran over my right arm drawing a pool of blood. I screamed in pain and moved away from the bed in a panic. He jumped up and ran after me grabbing my arm covering it with a towel. His eyes dark as he looked at what he had done, he rushed me to the infirmary when it didn't stop bleeding.

"What happened Logan?" Aunt Jean said as he set me on the cold metal table. She pulled back the towel and started cleaning the blood up, I needed 15 stitches before I was allowed to walk out on my own two feet. Wolverine walking next to me in nothing but his Pj bottoms, I took his hand in mine.

"Have you been having bad dreams Logan?" I asked him with a concerned face. "I don't remember all the time, but it's about horrible things I have done in the past," He said and I gave a nod.

"I have seen the things you have done, and I can still say that I love you and you're a good man," I said as we stood in the elevator waiting for it to open. "I could have killed you, look what I have done already," He growled his hands lightly touching my bandaged arm and I just laughed.

"It was an accident Wolverine you would never hurt me willingly," I said stroking his cheek; he sighed and leaned into my warm hand. We walked hand in hand back to our room as I undressed and put on a shirt and shorts. He sat and ate his dinner before I lay down for the night. I grabbed his tray and walked downstairs, cleaning and drying before I went to our room.

**Okay a short chapter, the battle and before that is the next chapter. Hope you liked and will review please!**


	15. Last Stand

**A/N: Hello everyone I know this story isn't really all that good, but I do adore Wolverine. As you know all clothes are on my fan fiction profile page. What Grayson will look like is also on the page as well as baby Eve from my Sky high story. I don't own anything but new people and plot points. Have fun reading and please review. Okay this is the revised edition if you're a Beta and are accepting new stories let me know please. I need a Beta bad!**

**February 20****th**

Feeling huge is a normal part of being pregnant or so I have been told countless times. But I felt gross I couldn't get comfortable while I tried to lay down, and I was becoming rather nervous Logan would change his mind and leave me. I looked at myself in the full length mirror today wasn't going to be a great day it was a feeling, a deep down feeling. I dressed for classes and couldn't shake the feeling I needed to talk to my grandfather before class.

"You okay love, you look like something is bothering you," Logan said and I spun around and smiled. "Just a feeling I am going to go talk to my grandfather," I said and he grabbed my arm as I walked pass. We went together to see my grandfather the door was open as was his policy. I saw him going over paper work before his morning class.

"Grandfather," I said and he looked up and gave us a smile. "Hello Daya, what brings you here?" he asked and I just snorted and his smile widened. "Something is going to happen before the day is done," I said and he gave a small nodded of his head. He understood I haven't been wrong yet and something wicked was coming, I would have a talk with my friends. Logan helped me into my seat and took his at the head table, Remy leaned over.

"Meet me after we eat bring our gang," I whispered with a wink at Wolverine as he watched me. He gave a firm nod and we went back to our meal, I ate a small amount I wasn't feeling very well my back was killing me. I stood and cleaned my plate before I felt six people behind me, I smiled and walked out.

"Be ready tonight something is going down and I am still unsure what it is.

"Da ready," Colossus said and the others agreed we would be ready, and no Wolverine couldn't stop me from coming they would need me.

Even when I sat in class I could feel it and I knew the brother hood was behind it I stood on the spot. Storm looked at me "I need to talk to Grandfather," I said and she gave a curt nod as I waddled out walking into his class, I stood at the open door and looked at him he raised his hand to his head as he saw what I was thinking. No need to worry the younger kids, with the news the attack wasn't on us but the island were the cure is being manufactured by using blood from a special mutant.

I walked away and back to my own class which was almost over when I heard Grandfathers voice over the intercom. "Classes have been cancelled for the remainder of the day, have a good weekend," was said and I walked out with Storm, Remy, Rogue and Bobby as we went to the basement. I walked into the debriefing room seeing Wolverine, Uncle Scott and Aunt Jean waiting. Wolverine had a dark look on his face. I walked in with Rogue, Gambit, Jubilee, Sprite (Kitty Pride) Ice man and Colossus behind me. I stood with the younger X-Men we have been training and tonight we were going they would need help.

"I fear the brother hood will launch an attack on Alcatraz Island, the location of Worthington Labs facility. He will have many mutants on his side but we will protect the humans and the lab. Gear up you all leave soon," Professor or Grandfather said and Wolverine growled. "She can't go Charles," He raged and Grandfather looked at him with understanding.

"She can and will she is the only one who can take Magneto and some others he will have with him, I promise you Wolverine his blood will be spilled tonight," Grandfather said with Jean adding the last part. I just walked out and went to get my X-men uniform on.

I knew he would toss a shit fit when he heard I was coming along for the fun. I was powerful and could hold my own in any fight, only once was I taken. And I vowed never again I will kill before it happened again. I pulled on my X-suit it was black leather just like all the other's but mine expanded across my round belly. Though mine had a Scarlet and black cape attached, it was my mothers. Wolverine came in looking angry I sighed watching him pull the leather over his muscled arms.

"Calm yourself, I will be fine my love. You worry too much," I said and he gave me an "I don't think so" look.

"I swear you'll be the death of me, stick close to me tonight please," He said and I gave a nod but not promising him shit. It was nearing night and we sat in the X-jet flying to Alcatraz Island to help defend the lab.

"Okay, make me proud, well Daya if you could just stay on the X-Jet I would be very happy," Wolverine said and I slapped him in the back of his head. "I take that as a no," He said rubbing his head. I looked out and saw the brother hood attacking the guards, on Alcatraz Island, the location of Worthington Labs facility it was an unfair fight. I growled seeing Magneto and a few others waiting as other mutants got shot with the cure. A female stepped up and her hands came together the guns everything exploded, she repeated it in a different direction.

"Kitty once we land, find the boy, he is the reason they are here," I said and she gave a nod she stood and waited for the jet to land. I saw a female mutant look up as we landed invisible but I sensed she could feel power. I am the last to exit the jet, I watched as Wolverine and the rest make the grand appearance, Kitty ran straight into the building with Juggernaut behind her, but she was fast and could faze through walls. Storm flew and landed on the ground lighting cracking in the air. Wolverine was setting an up a line of defense.

"HOLD THIS LINE NO ONE MAKES IT PAST," Wolverine bellowed, to the X-Men and the human guards. I jumped out of the X-jet and slid down the metal roof landing on my feet, without harm. I stood next to Wolverine and Rogue; I gave my Wolverine a smile even when I could see his worry. I turned and saw Magneto with Pyro standing close to his right side, the only bitch I didn't see was Mystique, isn't that odd. Pyro's eyes are focused on my presence as I stood ready with the X-men.

"Bringing children into battle, shame on you X-men," I heard Magneto call out. I could give one shit less what he thought he had an asshole right next to him and I didn't judge him. Magneto waved his hands and members of the brother hood ran at us. I raised my hand and half flew back landing in the water, the others fell to the floor covering their heads screaming in pain as I had an intense look on my face. Wolverine's claws slashed a light post that had to weight over a few hundred pounds it went crashing into more brother hood. Beast showed up from no where tackling mutants and going wild on their asses. He let out a deep wild roar as he took a few out of the game. My vision found Wolverine he was cutting limps off a man who proceeded to grow them back. Storm was fighting some fast bitch but I wasn't worried Aunt Storm could hold her own.

I ran over to Gambit and Rogue, Rogue was blowing some kind of volcanic ash at the Brother Hood, Gambit run forward slamming his Bo staff on the ground an almost deafening crack was heard brother hood member's went down or learned to fly. Bobby was shooting ice spikes at the brother hood and their army. I didn't see Aunt Jean or Uncle Scott anywhere they must have went to help the people in the lab. Jubilee was a firework we never needed to buy any for Fourth of July.

I looked over at Wolverine as I saw a car sailing towards him, as Pyro set it ablaze, I grabbed Bobby and I stood in front of Wolverine my hands out stretched. The car stopped and I shoved it back at Pyro and Magneto. I ran forward even as Wolverine called me back, Bobby was at my side as more cars are being sent, all on fire. I watched Ice Man freezing them and I would tossed some back at them. They had to scatter or be hit by a frozen flaming car.

Magneto and the rest of the brother hood came forward, Pyro with a sadistic smile on his face. I gave three loud whistles and my crew ran forward and stood by Ice Man and me. I would take Magneto and I was leaving Pyro to who ever got to him first. Wolverine was next to me in a second snarling like an animal.

"Daya, you look stunning as normal, "Pyro said but I paid him no mind as my vision was on Magneto. This was ending tonight one way or another Pyro had to die and so did Magneto.

"Your mine old man," I said in a deadly hiss and he smiled coming forward. "I will take this bitch," Wolverine called dib's on John and I gave my Wolverine a gentle touch before I followed Magneto, I rose in the air as did he. I raised my hand and he went back he landed in a pile on the floor, but I didn't go any closer.

He rose back up than I had to dodge a piece of metal that tore through the air sailing towards me. I picked myself up from the ground and gave a smile; he was right in front of me. I landed a solid hit to his face and chest; I know I am bad rolling an old man. He kicked my legs from under me but I landed and flipped back up. Kicking his knee than I snapped, I didn't need my powers as I beat him with my small fist; I punched him over and over. He was unmoving and I moved off him and ran to help my other friends the brother hood had more people.

I saw a guard about to be killed as I rushed over, wrapping my arm around the older mutants throat. He cut my side as I kicked in the back of his knee; I twisted his neck letting his lifeless body fall to the floor. I extended my hand and the army guard took it as I helped him up off the floor.

I saw Pyro look at the unmoving Magneto, his fire raged around him. I just smiled and gave him a small wave as Gambit and I tried to take down Blob, and his unmovable girth was a problem. So I delved into his mind and made him fall to his knees I waited until he passed out. This was some Morlocks and brother hood fighting together. Wolverine was winning since he healed so fast but seeing his burns hurt me. I raised my hand to Pyro to give Wolverine a chance but Jean stopped me, I had to watch Wolverine be burned even if he was winning. Pyro's face poured blood three deep gashes ran along his face, his body torn up. Pyro was backing up to Magneto where another mutant sat and waited.

I flicked my wrist my mama's dagger was imbedded in Pyros shoulder. He looked at me while he ran for Magneto like a fucking coward, I ran after him with Bobby and Colossus trailing after us. A portal was opened and I was still running I would have gone through if Uncle Scott wouldn't have grabbed me. I was pissed the two I wanted dead escaped they would have to heal, and fuck my mother's dagger was in that bastards shoulder.

"The lab techs are safe; Angel saved his father from being tossed off the roof. Kitty has the boy in the X-jet he looks happy not to be leaving.

"Wolverine keep clear of him until your burns have fully healed. It is time for us to go we have done our job," Aunt Jean said and we did we tried to build a gate way between us and them.

I walked to the bridge with Rogue, she gave my hand a small touch, and she almost fell to her knees as she saw some memories. But together we flew the bridge back in to place. I secured the cables and the bridges fused together like new, so less damage for the humans. Even the concrete had metal in it. We wanted the humans to know all mutants aren't bad but all can be made that way if treated like filth.

"Let's go home Rogue, before Wolverine sends a search party," I said as we flew back to Alcatraz Island. We walked into the X-jet and Wolverine looked better his skin still red and I promised myself Pyro would die. I took a seat next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder as we flew home.

**Three days later**

I was still very tired when I was finished eating, my grandfather had a very special announcement. So we all sat and waited before we had to get to class, I have been very tired since the battle. Wolverine was having an in-depth conversation with Uncle Scott as was Aunt Jean and Aunt Strom. I wanted to know what they were saying but didn't pry into their private thoughts.

"I am very happy to tell you all that I have met with the President of the United States. He wishes to give all who were involved in the battle awards for the many life's you saved. He wants to have the X-men on his side because we are good, he wants the world to see that as well," Grandfather said and a lot of the kids smiled.

I looked at Wolverine and he looked like he could give a shit less, I knew I would have to go. And it is what we want the humans to not fear us and fill the gap. I stood as he was finished and walked to my class.

**9:00 Pm**

"Hey princess, you guys leave tomorrow for Washington D. C. me and Beast are staying and watching you all on the T.v." Wolverine said I had known he won't want to go and I was saddened by this. I groaned and crawled into bed Wolverine hasn't been happy that he let Pyro get away.

"Why do I have to go?" I questioned and he just smiled at me as he got under the covers his arms came around my waist my head resting on his chest. "Because you're an X-men and an example to the younger mutants," He said and I rolled my eyes.

"You are a X-Men as well Logan," I said and he just laughed. "I am, but I am no example," He said and I didn't believe that at all. "You are an example of what I want our son to be," I said and he looked at me before pressing his warm lips to mine.

**Okay now the movies are done, I hope you liked this chapter now please review.**


	16. Meeting President McKenna

**A/N: Hello everyone I hope everyone had a safe Fourth, It was a blessed day for my family. Well I don't own X-men sadly because I really love Wolverine so bloody hot. I do own new plot or any new characters you happen to see. So please enjoys since the story is almost done. Revised Edition people so read on, and drop a review.**

**February 24****th**

"See you soon love," Wolverine said his arms curling around my waist. I snorted I did try and stay home but Grandfather and daddy were not having it. This is what they worked hard for I put my head on his chest and he had his nose buried in deep my hair. I had a dress for the ceremony at this point I had on a pair of yoga pants and a tang top for the ride we had three hours after we arrived to get ready. Beast couldn't be here due to having to stay at the school with the other children.

"Dayanara it is time to go dear," Grandfather said and I sighed. I looked up at my Wolverine he pressed his lips to mine in a heated kiss that left me wanting more. My hands curled in his hair he lifted me off the ground as I deepened the kiss. When we kissed it was like we are the same person, and I couldn't ever get tired of his kissing. He set me back on my feet and we broke apart and saw everyone watching and I blushed before he kissed my forehead and helped me on the X-jet.

Than we were off feeling sad because I would miss Logan while we are gone it was only a day, but I could miss him all I wanted. I turned and looked at Gambit he didn't want to go either "If I had to go so did you Mon Amie," I smiled since Grandfather was going to let him stay but I said how unfair it was. "Jolie Catin, I be wanting to stay," He said looking at my grandfather.

"Well you are coming Suga, I swear boy you'll be the very death of me. It is an honor and you should want to go because I am goin," Rogue snapped and I laughed as Remy's face blushed.

"Why is it none of the men wanted to go, we are fighting for mutant rights," Kitty said with a hard glare for Colossus "Kitty my love don't be mad," He said with a heavy Russian accent.

"Bobby was happy to come," Jubilee said with a soft look.

"Good hope your parents see, I think you should still give them a hard time," I said and he smiled he wanted his parents to accept him for being a mutant. I took out my cell when I saw it vibrated and saw a text from Wolverine. "I love you and can't wait until your back where I can keep an eye on you," I was happy he learned to text but hello keep an eye on me.

I sent a text back "I love you too I can't wait to be home, but because I miss you not so you can watch me," I sent back and went back to talking with my friends. It was an hour flight so it wasn't long before we landed in a private air field owned by Daddy. Remy helped me off since I was due in less than two months, I felt like I had to pee.

"Okay to the hotel so we can get ready for the President," Jean called as a black S.u.v was waiting for us. I was the last to get in as we drove off becoming nervous being seen by all the people. But it would be worth it in the end this is a small step for the non-mutants to see us as more then evil or freaks. I smiled at Rogue who was right next to me she smiled back she has been so happy since she can now control her powers.

"Okay you have two hours to get ready before we have to leave to the White house. And I expect you to be an example for the young mutants that will be watching you and to the non-mutants as well," Aunt Jean and Storm said to the room full of mutants.

I grabbed my bag looking at my Crave Champagne Embellished Maternity Dress; it was a gift from daddy. I had my girlfriends help zipping me up. It was so beautiful on me I sat and Rogue who was already in a black dress my Uncle had gotten her. I couldn't reach my feet so she slipped on my Max Kibardin Franca Glitter Heels. I sat and did my hair and make-up, putting on a small amount of jewelry.

I was the second female to be ready, Rogue was the first so now we helped Kitty and Jubilee with their hair and make-up since now we only had 20 minutes. All the men were ready in the other room Uncle came and gave us a warning, but fell silent when he saw Aunt Jean.

"We are ready Scott please bring the car around," Aunt Jean said and he walked out. I grabbed my purse and walked out as Aunt Storm locked the doors behind us. The boys all waited taking the girls hands making me feel alone as I walked with Aunt Storm. Remy offered his arm to me but I shook my head no, Wolverine should have come would it have killed him.

Aunt Storm knew why I was upset and she gave me a smile as Uncle Scott opened the doors and we all slid in. It wasn't a far drive as Grandfather was already there he went as soon as we got off the X-Jet. It was a beautiful here at the White House the lawn was so green and lush. I saw the stage was ready and it said something that the ceremony was taking place here in the white house. I saw my Grandfather waiting with a smile as we all got out.

"Hello, I would like you to meet the President of the United States. President McKenna these are all but two of the mutants that stood for you at the last stand," I gave a mental snort I stood for no one.

"Thank you for what you have done a great service to your country. If I may ask who fixed the bridge you saved us millions of dollars?" President McKenna asked in a polite tone he had no problem with us at all.

"It was my Granddaughter and her best friend, Dayanara and Rogue please come forward," Grandfather said and we walked forward and his eyes saw my belly.

"Thank you, your Grandfather told me your story Dayanara you are a remarkable women. Rogue thank you for your help with everything," President McKenna said and he meant it my grandfather told him everything and I was slightly pissed.

"It was our pleasure," We said at the very same time.

We got a tour of the White house and met the Presidents family and his 14 year old son. Who watched us with interest I gave him a smile and he blushed crimson. His eyes changed to slits as he blushed he was a mutant, so I grabbed Jeans hand and she stopped.

"Hello, Nathan," His mother said and he walked out.

"He has been waiting for your visit for days no one knows he is a mutant, we don't want our only son to be judged," She said stroking his head. "He should come to our school he will never be judged for being himself," I said and he gave his mother and father a smile.

"We would be glad to help him, we have young mutants like Nathan," Grandfather said and President McKenna looked at his son who was bouncing with joy. He wanted to go be around people like him, so he could have friends.

"If it is what he wants he may join your school, I will pay his school cost, since you run a private school and ask for nothing from the parents," The President said and Grandfather was about to argue but the mother put a firm stop to it. She hugged him and he had a little blush.

"I will go pack my books and clothes," He said and his mother ran after to help she was sad he was going. But she wanted her boy to be happy no matter the cost.

I walked and my back was killing me and I missed Logan he should be here. "Miss Xavier will you be accepting Logan James award since he deserves one," The President asked and I smiled.

"I will, Grandfather will you be accepting for Dr. Hank McCoy," I said and he gave me a nod of yes. And we went back to the tour it was an amazing house to say the least.

**Ceremony 2:00 Pm**

I sat next to Rogue and Remy seeing the cameras rolling as the President came on stage. He has been the best president we have had, he helped create more jobs, and our economy is thriving like never before.

"Hello my fellow Americans, as you all know about the recent attack on Alcatraz Island by The Brother Hood and their ring leader Magneto. But what I saw was also a group of X-men who stood in their path and worked with the non-mutants to prevent loss of life. They provided us the help we so desperately needed in that time. They saved your brothers, sisters, wife's, husbands and friends. I am for mutant rights seeing the X-men standing with us shows the change needs to happen. We need to understand them and work with them instead of fearing them because we don't understand. I stand with them how many of my fellow Americans will, some could be your son or daughters in the future will you turn on your own blood," The president said in a clear strong voice filled with authority.

"I have honored the non-mutants who stood against the brother hood yesterday. And today I have talked and got to know these fine outstanding mutants some very young 16 and 17 year olds. Who fought at the Last Stand with the courage of men I have never seen. One girl here deserves more as she was fighting at 16 but she was fighting against the very boy who raped her getting her pregnant, to ensure the Island was safe," He said and my eye twitched he was using their hearts against them he was cunning.

"I am awarding the Congressional Gold Medal to each of my fellow American Mutants," He said and the crowd went wild but in a good way cheering. I saw Army guards from the Island some who I saved, taking a knife to the side so he could go home to his son. It wasn't a serious wound so I never told anyone but Jean so she could fix it.

He called everyone up one at a time giving them a scroll and an award. I watched the cameras rolling and the press snapping pictures of us this is what we wanted. They seemed to at least like us as the guards from the island stood behind us now like an honor guard.

"Dayanara Xavier, please come up to accept your awards," I heard and Remy helped me stand. I walked forward with a smile knowing my father and uncle the school and my Wolverine are watching. I stand next to the President like the others when he pulls me in to a hug I was shocked and hugged him back.

"Dayanara Xavier has lost her innocence to a member of the brother hood. But her mother was also killed by Magneto, his own daughter. But she still, even when we feared her kind stood by us her fellow Americans. I am also giving her Logan James Congressional Gold Medal for his involvement he is watching over young mutants and could not be here today," He said putting Wolverine's medal on me.

"But to you Dayanara you are a bright spot on our future and I am proud to have met you. To you I also award the Congressional Gold Medal for the role you played. I am also proud to be the one to give you the Purple Heart for the wounds you received when you saved Sgt. Miller in the Last Stand," He said and I was being given two metals and my eyes got all watery.

"Thank you for making sure he came home to me and our new son," I heard called out and turned seeing a pretty ginger haired girl.

"No thanks are necessary but you are very welcome. All we want is acceptance from you. We will be there for you if you're are there for us I don't think any of you realized how helpful some of our powers can be," I said.

"Can you show us," Another called out.

"I and my friend fixed the bridge that Magneto destroyed. But sure we can show you," I said seeing the man meant no disrespect to us he was curious.

"Mr. President if I may," I said standing next to him.

"Go right ahead," He smiled waving me on, his wife smiled at us.

"Shoot the President," I said and everyone gasped.

"Do as she said Sgt," The president said and the guard stepped forward and held his gun out, letting one single shot ring out. I raised my hand and it stopped in midair, it never touched the president.

"See, I said letting the bullet drop to the floor. Bobby Drake please come up here," I said and he did.

"Bobby's parents are watching and now look at your son you didn't want. I need a fire," I said and a raging one was started and Bobby sent a mist near freezing temps and it was gone in two seconds.

"We have many more powers and we want to use them for good not evil like some. And when the mutants come who dislike non-mutants the X-men will stand in there way," I said seeing my Aunt's, Uncle and Grandfather having the largest smiles on their faces.

"I have seen some more of their powers and I vow right here and right. No, we are no longer divided we stand together as one," the President said and cheers went up as more pictures are taken.

**Two hours later**

Jubilee was creating fireworks that awed the large crowd before we had to leave Rogue was helping her. I was talking with the President's wife the first lady.

"I am sure your mother was watching and she was very proud of how you handled yourself today. You showed them the good I am sorry my husband told your story he was using their hearts for their own children, I will be visiting your school in two weeks to see how it is," She said with a smile.

"I am sure we will make a good impression, I only ask you try and see past our powers. I hear you like storms they are very calming," I said and she answered "I love them, and I don't see your powers I see a girl who has lost much and taken grown responsibility and choices for choices she wasn't given," She said and she was being truthful.

"My Aunt Storm you should come to her and talk when you come for your visit you have a lot in common," I said and she hugged me and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. Her son was in the S.u.v but we would get in while everyone watched. Remy and Bobby helped me in than they slid in the doors shut. I was so tired but we all would be home within the hour so I would be with my Wolverine soon.

"Daya I am so proud this is why you had to come, you are a bright spot on the future of mutants. You showed them we are useful and not to be feared," Grandfather said as we bored the X-jet.

"So Nate, you ready for a new life with real friends who won't judge you for being you?" I asked since he was sitting next to me.

"I want friends I don't want to be afraid anymore," He said in a small voice.

"Fear makes you stronger when you can overcome it, face it head on," I said and he gave a firm nod of his head.

It was 8:00 when we arrived home it was dinner time, I was hungry. I helped unbuckle Nate who looked nervous but I told him "You are friends with the coolest kids at the Xavier school, my last name is Xavier. If you need anything come to one of us," I said and he looked at Remy, Bobby, Colossus, Rogue, Jubilee, Kitty and I, with a real smile.

"You are my friends?" He said and I smiled. "We sure are little man you come to us for anything," Bobby said as I took Nate's hand as did Kitty we walked off the X-jet and through the school pointing out everything. Nate stood in awe as we entered the dining room seeing kids his age.

I gave one loud whistle and heads turned "This is Nate McKenna he will be going to the school he needs to feel welcome, he is like us and has had no real friends," I said and five boys and one girl ran up and dragged him to an empty seat Nate was smiling with tears. As they talked to him he filled his plate and was in heaven. I turned and saw Wolverine and I walked over resting my head on his chest his arms came around me, but I could feel anger.

"Why are you upset Wolverine," I said and he sighed. "You were hurt and didn't bother to tell me. But you looked so stunning up there and the way you handled the press and everyone. Jason was in tears and Quicksilver said how proud his dear sister would be how proud he is. You are so wonderful and you brought the President's son we didn't know he is a mutant," Wolverine said and I gave my daddy and uncle a smile.

"Thank you I am glad I looked stunning, I could only hope mother would be proud of me," I said as he pulled me to his muscled chest. Before he helped me sit and I ate some shrimp alfrado which was excellent tonight. After dinner I walked Nate to his new room it was next to Luke a boy his age, I kissed his head as he was tucked in he was 14 but this was his first time away and it was all new but he was enjoying it.

"Can I call my parents real fast," He asked in a silent tone. I smiled and gave him my cell and he dialed his father's cell phone, I sat on the edge of his bed knowing Wolverine was watching.

"Hey dad, I am good," I heard him say and his fathers gurgled response. "It is great here I have a lot of friends we ate and got to run around the school which is huge and so cool. And Daya said I could come to her with any problems she is so pretty and sweet but she has a boyfriend," He said and I heard Wolverine chuckle.

"I can't wait your coming to see me with mom too, wow. I love you too dad," He said as he hung up with a large smile. "Your father is also coming?" I asked and he nodded and I shut off his light. I walked out closing Nate's door and walking with Wolverine to our room.

**One hour later**

I was curled up next to Logan and his arms around me as we drifted off to sleep. I was so tired but I could feel his lips touch my neck with feather light kisses. I loved him so much and could only wish my mother was here to see me. I like to think she would have been happy for me and Wolverine.

**2:00 Am**

I woke with massive pain I tried to stand and after a few minutes I was up right. But the pain made me fall to my knees please just fucking kill me was my only thought. I braced my arm on the bed and stood when I felt it the gush of water. The mind blowing pain that followed was the worst yet, I have never felt such pain. A terrible scream ripped from my chest, Wolverine was on his feet in the very same second.

"Daya!" I heard than I felt his warm arms and wind as he ran out of the room. Rogue heard me scream as she was running behind us opening doors along the way to my aunts, father, and uncle friends.

"Hurry Wolverine, get her to my infirmary now," Jean called as I screamed.

"Kill me now this hurts so bad, I rather die," I heard my father's laugh and I raised my hand he went flying down the stairs. "Your mother said the very same thing when she had you my Daya," Uncle Quicksilver said.

Before I knew it Wolverine was setting me on the table as Jean ripped off my shorts along with Aunt Storm prepping me for my birth. Rogue, Kitty and Jubilee held my hands and put a cool clothe on my sweaty forehead, as I screamed and tried to reach Wolverine.

"I am sorry Daya," He said avoiding my hand.

**Well another chapter done I know great place to leave it. All the clothes, house and babies are on my fan fiction profile so please give it a look.**


	17. Welcome Baby Grayson Logan James Xavier!

**A/N: Hello everyone just has a reminder Grayson's picture is on my profile for all who want to know what he looks like. And Eve from my Sky high story is also on there; both pictures will be updated at the end of the story. So go check them out it gives you a better visual than my writing. I don't own X-men or anything you see from the Marvel comics or movies. So no money is being made from my writing. Revised edition thanks for reading.**

**2:45 in the morning, Daya is 5 centimeters dilated**

"Oh so badass, come a little closer Wolverine," I said and he made no move to come closer to me. His eyes were careful but with a shove from my dear friend Colossus, he came forward and I wrapped my arm around his neck. And Uncle Scott tried to free Wolverine from my tight grasp.

"Scott, don't get too close," Jean laughed and he stepped back five feet from my bed.

"Okay now Daya let Wolverine go I have to put an IV in your arm," Jean said and I snarled letting his neck go and he moved back gasping for breath. "Logan do you have kids that I don't know about?" I questioned under my gaze he moved back again.

"I didn't even know how old I was, so I don't know princess," He said with a pleading voice and I felt bad he didn't do this to me.

But as soon as another contraction hit all logic would fly out the window. Bobby came up to taking my hand Remy had my other as Wolverine was sporting bruising around his neck which would be gone in minutes. It was beyond words to describe the intense pain I was feeling when a perfect idea came to me. I thought of John I saw him clear in my head in his brother hood suit, I remembered the way his mind was, but he was too far. So I needed to find another man closer and my eyes fell on Wolverine. I narrowed my eyes and entered his mind going far back 1946, I saw it his only other wife Itsu. They lived in Japan on Jasmine Falls, and she was pregnant with Daken Akihiro.

"You have a son born in 1946, Daken Akihiro by your only wife Itsu in Japan," I said with tears his son was so much older than me. He was shocked as another scream escaped my mouth; I was in so much pain it felt like every bone was being broken at once with ten times the pain. How does one's body stand such pain?

"I have a son?" He was stupid enough to question me.

"I don't think she stuttered Logan," Rogue snapped and wiped my head with a cool clothe as I was pouring down sweat.

I was upset with Logan his wife was a sore spot she was a mutant and very beautiful. He loved her he was a man whore but she stopped that, they married and she was with child. Did he love her more or does he love us the very same. I know it's shallow to think such things but it worries me deep down. I was crying and everyone thought it was from pain, all but Jean and Grandpa. I was in pain but I don't cry from pain only emotional shit I can't handle.

**4:00 Am**

I can't do this anymore when Aunt Jean and Storm come to check me for progress. Even the exam was painful as she checked to see if I was dilated more.

"Your nearly at ten centimeters, so we need to hurry the contractions are over lapping each other," Jean said talking to Storm. Jean got my friends involved as they set up everything.

"It's okay Daya; I love you very much and have for a very long time. You mean more to me anyone I don't need my memory to know that," Wolverine said his hand ran through my wet hair. His eyes on my pale skin he was worried about me sensing my pain was also caused by his past.

He grabbed my small hand in his as it was time for me to push. "Okay Daya, all the men but Wolverine left and now it is time to push," Jean said and I screamed at the pain.

"Now," She said and I pushed as hard as I could my face blood red when she told me to stop pushing. "Good Daya, I can see the head already," Aunt Jean said as Aunt Storm held an open blue blanket. I was trying to breath and I felt sick and like I had to go to the bathroom.

"Push Daya," Aunt Jean said and I pushed hard, and willed myself not to kick my Aunt in her head. I didn't think I was making any progress after my sixth time pushing, he wanted to stay he was early if he came out now.

"Give me one big push Daya," She said. And I did after this I couldn't push again, I bared down my chin on my chest and gave one big push holding my breath. I knew the whites of my eyes would have red blotches from pushing so hard. Then I felt it a gush and Grayson was crying a loud one at that. I tried to look but he was whisked away to be cleaned and stuff as Jean finished with me. She had a comfortable hospital bed in the infirmary so I would stay where she could watch me for a day.

"Wolverine she is finished she will be staying until she gets a blood transfusion, she lost a lot of blood. Pick her up and set her on the bed right over there," Jean said and I wanted to sleep now I was so tired. I felt his warm arms picked me up pulling me close to his chest as he walked to the bed. He set me down with great care covering me up; blood loss explains why I am tired and dizzy.

We waited as he sat in the chair with a handful of blue cigars the President sent with me for Wolverine, hearing he loves cigars. I saw Aunt Storm coming with Aunt Jean and my friends next to her. Rogue, Jubilee and Kitty came around to the head of my bed as Rogue brushed my hair making it nice again.

"This is your son Grayson Logan James Xavier, he is 5 p and 3 oz. 22 inch long he is doing well Daya," Aunt Storm said with tears in her eyes. She set him in my arms and I gazed at him like he held all life's answers he was my world. Wolverine was moving closer to us and I turned with watery eyes and a smile. He stood and was next to us looking down; he reached down and removed the grey beanie from Grayson's head. Revealing Brown hair and I wasn't upset my father had light brown hair.

Grayson opened his eyes and I was ecstatic he had dark grey eyes like mine even his small features looked like mine. I saw John in his hair but time would tell, but he was an angel. Wolverine was smiling and he walked out and I gave Aunt Jean an odd look and she shrugged as she stroked Grayson's small head. My girlfriends cooed and made odd noises at my son while I smiled, when we heard loud noises. The doors slide open and all the men walked in all with a blue cigar in their mouths not lit. All with smiles and tears as they walked in walking up to the bed, my father and Uncles are the first to hold Grayson.

"He looks perfect Dayanara, if only your mother could see him she would love him," Daddy said and I smiled wishing she was here to see me and Grayson. But I was lucky I had so many people who did love me and have walked my path with me. My Uncle Quicksilver was next with a fond smile on his hard face he said a blessing over my son. Uncle Scott proclaimed him a future X-men and we all laughed.

I watched with tired eyes as Remy held Grayson and gave a adoring look at Rogue. Bobby, Colossus, Jubilee and Kitty all held little Grayson. And the very last was my grandfather he had a look of pure love on his face as he talked and gazed at my son, his first great grandson. I was drifting off to sleep and never noticed everyone leave us in peace. Tomorrow was a new day and more people would come, I know as soon as Grandfather contacted Beast he would arrive within the hour.

**6:00Am**

I woke around six fearing I forgot to feed the baby, and saw Wolverine sitting in the rocking chair. He held Grayson in his strong arms it gave off an air of peace. I watched and didn't move or talk just watching. Wolverine was talking and I had to strain to hear his words, so I delved into his thoughts about his conversation with our son.

"I am your dad, I know one day you'll find out who your real father is and hope you hate him as much as me. I can teach you to hunt and kill while your mother teaches you all she knows which is a lot. I love you very much, I hope you love me too; I am rough around the edges. But I will protect you and your mama with my dying breath, your mother is a great women. But she can be stupid at times, crazy at times she can't see herself for the strong and beautiful women she really is all that she has been through. What do you say bub, are we in this together," Logan whispered to a wide awake Grayson.

"He is hungry Logan, give him to me," I said in a low voice full of emotions. Logan was up and handing me our son as I pulled down my top, since I had chosen to breast feed. Wolverine let out a growl seeing my exposed breast and I just smiled. As Grayson latched on and it was kinda painful at first. "Logan go to our room and get a couple hours sleep," I said in a low voice knowing Aunt Jean and Uncle Scott are in the side room.

"I will be back in a couple hours," He said kissing my head and Grayson's, before he walked out of the infirmary. As I fed our son after 15 minutes I switched breast, like Jean told be burping him before he latched on to the right breast biting down. I watched him drink his fill and was amazed by the life I created, I knew he would find out about John and I would tell him when he was 15 by than he should be old enough.

I set Grayson down on the bed and got up with blood pouring from in between my legs. I walked with Grayson and set him in the bassinet next to my bed, going to use the bathroom. Jean and Storm alerted me to the heavy bleeding and all the aftercare days ago. So I changed my panties with two fresh pads cleaning my thighs up, last I washed my hands with boiling water. I walked back out grabbing a fresh diaper and wipes so I could change Grayson before he went to sleep.

I picked him up setting him on my bed and he had made a poopie which was cleaned and he was ready for bed a few minutes later. I held him rocking him with soft singing until his eyes closed and he was sleeping soundly, I set him in the bassinet. I covered myself up and fell back to sleep with ease if he slept I slept from now on. I felt my now flat belly thinking weight loss wouldn't be too hard if I worked at it I gained 21 pounds during this pregnancy.

I heard a cry and bolted up swinging my legs over the bed seeing Grayson with tiny baby tears. I picked him up rocking him I walked and sat in the rocking chair, pulling my top down a bit so he could eat and boy was he hungry. I looked at the clock it was going on 9:15 Am and it was his breakfast time. I burped him and he switched to my other breast for another 15 minutes, before getting burped again. He was content as I changed his clothes and diaper another poopie again. I felt this was going to happen a lot as I picked up a very handsome Grayson with his dark grey beanie and he was wrapped in a blanket staring at me.

"I hope I don't screw you up to bad, see I am new at this and I am going to make mistakes. As long as I don't drop you or lose you. But you have a huge family and it will be something you will have to get used to," I smiled and he made an odd noise bringing a smile to my face. I knew I looked like shit as I sat and rocked him he was a sleep; I watched the doors slide open and in walked my father.

"Where is Logan?" He asked "I had him go to bed around six he was so tired," I said as my father pulled up a chair and sat watching me. "You look like your mother when she was rocking you after she gave birth," My father said and we fell silent remembering my mother. My father held my son for a while and I watched them both. knowing I was going to get a lot of visitors soon. I took Grayson when my father had to go see grandfather before he had to leave; he still had a business to run.

I sat in bed while Grayson slept he looked like an angel from heaven. I heard Jean and Scott walking out and gave them a smile as Scott picked up Grayson. "Go take a shower after I remove your I.v., I will watch Grayson after that you can go you both are doing great," Aunt Jean.

"I want to shower in my own room, I can carry Grayson just walk next to me," I said and she gave me a nod brushing through my tangled hair so I looked as if it wasn't Halloween. I slipped on my robe and Scott helped with my slippers it was now ten in the morning. I walked with Jean and Scott with Grayson in my arms I stood on the elevator. And when it opened every head turned seeing us. I blushed and walked out and Remy was at my side his arm around my waist as we walked to my room people looked but didn't come closer to me. Jean opened my door the bed was empty causing Rogue to growl. As she fixed the bed changing the sheets putting the pads down in case I bleed through.

I set Grayson in the bassinet as he was asleep turning on the baby monitor as I locked the three locks on my door. I knew he was safe with us as I left the bathroom door open; I was going to take a shower.

"Logan," I called and he poked his head out seeing me leaning on the bathroom counter. "I was released along with Grayson and I need a shower," I said and he gave me a smile as I set down the monitor. Removing my robe and tossing my used pads that I covered. I was tired again as he lifted me into the hot shower he held me as the water hit my back and it felt great. I washed my hair and body as he got my back; I washed his to repay him. I let the conditioner sit for a few minutes to make my hair soft.

"How are you feeling? How long have you been up? "He was asking questions rapid fire.

"I am good, tired and feeling week but feeling great at the same time. I have been up for a while he has ate twice and had three changes while you napped. I can't wait to have another I gave him a smile," He kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I rinsed my hair and he helped me out as I started to dry off, my eyes drifting to Wolverine he was endowed and perfect. I walked out and went to see Grayson who was still fast asleep I walked and grabbed some panties and pjs before going back into the bathroom, as Wolverine walked out with the monitor. I changed putting my panties on along with the brick sized pads, pulling on my pjs my hair in a French braid trailing down my back.

I walked out and climbed in bed siting in the middle but against the headboard covered in pillows, as Wolverine opened the blinds so how he thought I needed sunlight. I had to eat or I would die I was sure of it, my stomach was growling like Wolverine when he is angry.

He smiled at me and chuckled "I will go get us something to eat and I believe your grandfather is bringing some school work for you. I am sure people will be wanting to see Grayson so I told Jean in groups of five unless they are looking ill in any way," Logan said and I gave a nod grabbing a book to read. He left and I got up and grabbed Grayson and held him as I read, he was going to be so spoiled.

I heard laughing than silence as the door opened seeing Colossus, Kitty, Bobby, Rogue, Jubilee and Gambit walk in the girls rushed over seeing Grayson awake they each had him for a few minutes. I talked with them and I guess I scared the girls in to not wanting kids but seeing Grayson was making them soft to the very idea once they were married.

"That pain was indescribable, but end result means I would do it again in a heartbeat," I said and they smiled they left for class since they came during break. Wolverine came in next with three plates of hot food and a beer and glass of orange juice. He set my tray down and it was my favorite eggs, bacon, burnt sausages, hash browns, biscuits and country gravy. It was so good Logan was finished before me and he had two plates filled, as he drank his beer and me my juice.

"I love you Daya," Wolverine said as he held a tiny Grayson in the plush rocking chair. I grabbed my phone and took a picture and he smiled. I knew Storm would be taking many photos soon; I wanted to be the first to get one of Logan and Grayson. I knew Grayson would wake soon so I got out of bed grabbing a clean outfit and a couple of diapers with a box of wipes, I sat back in bed.

I felt his eyes on me as I moved around sore and bleeding but it would go away and I had a son to show for the pain. I gave him a smile showing him I was okay, but he just shook his head.

"What Wolverine?" I asked him and he sighed.

"You are upset because I was married and have another son," He said in a dead voice. "I wasn't mad per say, jealous is a better word. I saw you in your past you slept around a lot but you loved Itsu so much you stopped and got married and had a son who is by far older than me. I was worried you didn't love me as much its shallow I know but I am still human," I said and he sighed.

"I love you more; I had stopped fucking around with girls when you turned 14. The second time I saw you and Rogue in the pool. I have dreamt of you for years and was so ashamed with you being so young. Then when I saw you come of the X-jet when you moved in I was rock hard seeing you, I have never loved any girl more than you," He said and I kissed his lips as Grayson let out a hungry cry. I giggled as Wolverine chuckled seeing Grayson had stopped crying as we looked on our son. I un-wrapped him from his cocoon of blanket as he drank, it always hurt the first time he latched on as he had to bite me nipple.

Wolverine took the trays downstairs and he had a class to tech so I was alone for a while. I sang and burped Grayson before he latched on to my left breast, I winced. It was a relaxing day as every once in a while a group of five kids were let in with Jean, Storm, Wolverine even Scott brought kids in. They all loved him I got pictures and cards from everyone. I was shocked when three dozen long steam roses came with a box of very expensive chocolate. I grabbed the card it was from Nate and his parents so I had Wolverine get Nate for me it was near dinner time and I had already done a weeks' worth of work.

"See bub, she is okay she asked me to come and get you," Wolverine said as he waked in with Nate. "Hello Nate, how do you like the school so far?" I questioned him as I patted the spot next to me.

"It's great! I am so happy I came. I am glad you're okay I told my mom and she sent you flowers and I asked her to send candy, Rogue said you love chocolate more then you love Wolverine," He said and I laughed as Wolverine had a look of offence on his face.

"Would you like to hold him Nate?" I asked and he looked shocked and gave me a yes. I picked up a wide awake Grayson and set him gently in Nate's arms seeing Nate smile. I smiled and Storm was looking for Nate when she came in with a camera, I put my arm around Nate with Wolverines arms around me as we took a picture, she also took my phone snapping a picture before taking Nate to dinner. Wolverine left as he had a teachers meeting but he left to get me food. Bobby walked in and I checked his mind making sure it was him; in fact I did it to every single person who walked in. He smiled and sat holding Grayson in his arms as he was named Uncle and Rogue God mother. I wanted to show Bobby I didn't blame him for how John turned out. "I am happy he looks nothing like John other than the color of his hair. He will find out soon you had the baby," Bobby said and I knew he was right.

"We as a family will deal with John," I said and he smiled.

**Okay another chapter done I think five more chapters until the story is fully finished . I hope you enjoyed now please review! Check out my profile here on fan fiction for a adore picture of Grayson!**


	18. Uncle Nate and Grayson

**A/N: Hello everyone so X-men is coming to an end after this chapter there will be an epilogue. This was a fun story to write and I hope you enjoyed it. Well on to the whole I don't own Wolverine or anything X-men related. And no money is being made from my writing just pure love and stress relief. Revised Edition.**

**March 15****th ****–Dayanara's point of view.**

Grayson was 20 days old as of today he was a very happy baby, he was a great sleeper and eater. Wolverine was a great father; I loved him so much I thought, as I sat in class. I had Grayson in his bouncy chair by my desk I still had school, and he was learning to. I had danger room dueling after this and Jean would have Grayson. I was happy beyond belief with how my life has turned out the bags under my eyes are worth it. I had black pants with a matching black hoodie with a little make-up and almost no jewelry except my engagement ring. I looked down seeing Grayson awake and looking at the colorful toys on his chair with a smile. Beast was writing notes that I was copying with haste since the bell would ring soon.

"Okay class, have a good day and no homework," Beast said. I put my folder in my backpack and stood unbuckling Grayson and lifting him up to my chest. Bobby rushed over and got the chair as we walked out going to Jean and Scott. I walked to the basement seeing Jean in the infirmary and she cooed to baby Grayson as she took him so I could go to my last class.

"I will be upstairs in a meeting with the Professor when you are finished with class," She said and she gave me a kiss. I still have been checking everyone never letting my guard down. It was tiresome but vital to protect my son from the bad mutant's hell bent on using him for evil. I walked with Bobby and we entered the danger room a few minutes late.

"Late again, Dayanara and Bobby this can't always happen," Wolverine said and Storm slapped him.

"Sorry Wolverine, but after my extra class I had to run Grayson to my aunt, so I could still attend this class. I can always drop this class," I said leaning on Remy his hand around my waist as Wolverine looked at it pissed. "I am sorry I forgot you had an extra advanced class and had to run Grayson to Jean. Bobby why are you late again?" Wolverine questioned. "I carried Grayson's diaper bag and his chair as Daya had her backpack full holding baby Grayson," He said in a confident tone.

"Well no more than five minutes next time you two," Storm said Wolverine must be on his period he had been so moody. I changed and walked with Remy and Rogue. And it was grueling this was the hardest we had ever done. I was sweating and very tired by the end and it went longer by half an hour, we had enough time to change and run to dinner. Fuck that I was running upstairs first, and I had to get Grayson from Jean. We walked out seeing Wolverine lighting his cigar on a burning car as he passed it. When I passed him I slammed the back of his head hard, his face crushed the car and he sat dazed his head bleeding on the floor.

"Never let your guard down Wolverine," I called looking back at him.

I kept walking heading to my room fast, I turned on the water letting it hit me scrubbing my hair and body at the same time. I had a time frame before I had to be in the dining hall. I jumped out wrapping a towel around my body grabbing fresh pjs; I dried off putting my clothes on. I dried my hair putting it up in a messy bun slipping on my house shoes and running out of my room. I got Grayson and walked into the hall with Jean, I went to my seat between my friends. Wolverine was the last to arrive late I might say.

"Okay everyone please enjoy your dinner, remember tomorrow is Friday. And the President will be here and we need to show him how great our home and school is," Grandfather said and Remy let out a loud whistle and we laughed. Dinner was enjoyable but I hardly was able to eat, I was feeding a very hungry Grayson. I had breast milk pumped and ready, I didn't think it would be okay to breast feed in front of the younger kids. I looked at the table sensing Wolverine was watching me; he was with a soft smile. He stood coming over taking Grayson from my arms so I could eat before it got to cold.

I was finished after I cleaned my plate I was walking with Wolverine to our room. I had to change Grayson and start my homework for tomorrow. Wolverine sat in his chair as I put Grayson on the changing table seeing he made a poopie; I cleaned his little bottom putting him in his bed time clothes. I put him in his swing setting the music to soft, sitting at my desk doing my work. It was an easy load and didn't take me long to complete, I stood setting my three folders in my backpack.

"Have you ever thought about dropping your two extra classes?" Wolverine said as I sat on the bed with Grayson playing with him.

"No I haven't and no I won't," I said feeling like taking a walk. I stood and wrapped Grayson up and walked out heading to the open courtyard. I walked around feeling the cool air wash over me as I walked my son around seeing all my friends talking and walking around. I still spent a lot of time with them and I wanted to be a doctor for non-mutants and mutants, I wanted to make a difference in the world.

I walked back into the mansion seeing Wolverine watching from the open sliding doors. I tried to walk passed but he wrapped his strong arms around me. I looked up seeing his face hard but it had a certain softness only I could see. "Sorry I have been acting pissy, I love you Daya," Wolverine said and I smiled.

**March 17****th**

"Chère, Jolie Catin hurries it," We heard Gambit with his thick Cajun accent calling for us. We are getting ready the president is taking us to a huge lunch in town with Wolverine. I was dressed along with Grayson the President was amazed by our school and the progress his son has made in such a short time. I walked out with Rogue carrying the diaper bag seeing grandfather and Beast talking to the President and his guards.

"Ready young Daya, when am I going to meet Logan or does he like to be called Wolverine?" the President asked and his wife was cooing to Grayson. "He is okay with either and he should meet us there with Uncle Scott," I said in a polite tone. I got into the limo buckling Grayson up putting a force field up around the car; my eyes looked odd as I kept it up until we got to town. I was helped out by a guard he gave me a smile. I grabbed Grayson as Rogue stepped out. We attracted so much attention with the President and first lady with their young son walking through town.

I was walking with Nate he wanted to go into a candy store so he could bulk up for him and his friends, so we walked in. He looked around as his parents are talking to the local town's people outside the store. The store owner knew I was a mutant but was always kind. I got myself some candy as Nate picked out bags full; I chuckled walking next to him like a guard with Grayson in my arms.

"Nate honey, you have enough for the whole school for at least a day," I giggled messing with his brown hair; he just looked at me with a sweet smile.

"I know I want to share with them, they are all my friends," he said and my heart warmed he was such a sweet boy. He was filling up his 13th bag, as the owner smiled his candy almost gone.

"Hello my Daya," I spun knowing the voice I pulled Nate to me shoving him behind me, and Grayson closer to my chest. Behind me stood John with an easy going smile he looked to Nate than Grayson and my trim body. "I see you had our son," He said and the owner of the shop was looking at us. "You're the bastard who hurt her; Wolverine is going to kill you! Grayson is his son bub," Nate said and hearing him, I was understanding he spent a lot of time with Logan. "Well a young mutant Wolverine has taken under his claws," John sneered coming closer I moved Nate behind me moving back myself.

"Stay away John," I warned as the shop owner came around with a baseball bat. "You leave this girl alone you've done enough, leave you hear me," He said he was a gentle old man but John wasn't scared. "He looks like you and me," John said and I raised my hand behind my back a dagger was now resting in my hand. He was looking at Nate and Grayson thinking what one he could take with him, he chose Nate as the Presidents only child.

"You're not taking either child Pyro," I snarled at him as he lunged, I moved, punching him in the face, moving with Nate behind me. I had to protect my son and a boy I was regarding as a little brother. "I will have you and both of them," He said a ball of melting fire was coming at us as Nate was holding my waist and Grayson was crying. I put up a force field protecting my family and the shop keeper. I couldn't fight with Grayson in my arms he grabbed my arm that had Grayson; I rammed my knee into his thigh. But his grip only slacked Nate tried to help but I moved in front of him a blade cutting across my stomach.

I heard Nate scream alerting everyone outside, I grabbed John with one arm, the blade could have easily hurt my son or brother. I wrapped my arm and hand around John's neck and twisted with force as his body went slack. It was a fast death he didn't deserve. The wound wasn't bad the owner of the sweet shop caught me before I fell, blood pouring from my stomach. I sat hearing people come in as I checked the shop keeper, Nate and my son for anything, but I found nothing. I just killed my sons real father will Grayson hate me for it?

The President and his wife fell to the floor next to us as Nate explain the knife was meant for him. I looked at Jean making sure it was her when I was sure it was I gave her Grayson. Remy and Bobby rushed in with Rogue seeing John dead and me bleeding.

"Thank you so much, we can never repay you. Thank you god for sending us a protector of our son," he first lady was saying as I struggled to my feet. "Call Grandfather, he needs to know what has happened," I said and Jean gave me a nod agreeing with me.

I turned to the owner of the store "Thank you very much for helping us, I will pay for the candy now and any damage we caused," I said and he smiled "It's on the house, I have no problem with mutants," He said handing us the candy as my friends cleaned up the store it looked as good as new. The president forced his to take a very large roll of money, for all his troubles.

"I had to kill him he wanted to take Nate and Grayson," I said trying to make them understand I wasn't a killer. "Thank you for protecting Nate we are very lucky to have met you," President McKenna said hugging me he pulled away seeing more blood coming out of my stomach.

"She needs the hospital," He said and he was ready to pick me up and take me when a loud growl was heard from outside.

"You're about to meet Wolverine my future husband," I said leaning on Remy who was now holding me up. Wolverine and Uncle Scott rushed in with fury in their eyes, Wolverine reached me first. Scott checked on Grayson and Nate before checking making sure John was dead.

"Daya you're bleeding really badly," Scott said and I was in Wolverines arms than I was being taken to the S.u.v. he closed the door and Rogue jumped in with Grayson, Nate and the First lady.

I only needed a few (10) stitches as they burned John's body putting his ashes in an urn before sending it to Magneto. I walked out and up to lunch as I didn't get to eat yet, I saw two people talking to the President and Grandfather. It was a mini press conference about how I saved the President's son.

"I am glad he is dead," Wolverine said as we walked to the first lady and her husband.

"Hello, I would like to introduce you both to my fiancé Logan James Howlett or Wolverine. He has served in three wars for our country," I said and the Presidents mouth dropped open.

"A pleasure to meet you Logan," the First lady said shaking his hand.

**Okay only two more chapters left and new pictures of Grayson are up now well two new ones go to my profile and check it out.**


	19. OH HELL NO HE ISNT!

**Hello everyone this is an add in for my X-men story, I should have put it in before. So I hope you enjoy this chapter it won't be too long, just a little snipped. I don't own X-men so no money is being made from this story. So please read and drop me a review.**

**Dayanara point of view.**

"Dayanara, hello time to start getting ready," Rogue said I turned my stare to her she smiled. I saw Grayson who was now near three, playing on the floor with Jubilee and Kitty. I gave them a smile as I looked back into the mirror seeing Aunt Jean than Aunt Strom walk in.

"Come on Daya are you nervous honey?" Aunt Jean asked she was in a black floor length strapless dress with a shawl like strap that went over the right shoulder. Her hair in a new style an inverted French braid top knot, at the top rested a diamond OASIS Flower Hair Comb. Her make-up her accessories just as I asked all my friends matched, not one looked different from the other. I was sitting in a white lace bra with matching panties uncomfortable knowing Grayson was in the room, but he is my son.

"Umm yeah I am nervous," I stuttered looking at the makeup in front of me, not sure where to start. I looked over to my mother's wedding dress hanging off the hanger; I wished she was here today.

"I just saw Wolverine; he was sweating acting like a crazed man. Bobby and Remy messing with him," Aunt Strom said making us all laugh, when a knock was heard at the door. Kitty was up getting it, I wasn't getting up in what I was wearing.

"I be needing Gray, little Kitty," I heard Remy's Cajun accent come into the room. "Why?" I called out I heard him chuckle.

"Old Wolverine be thinking if he has Gray, no way you won't show up to da weddin, Jolie Catin," Remy said and we all laughed so hard, Wolverine was crazy thinking I wouldn't show up for our wedding.

"Jean check him than he can take Grayson," I laughed as Jean walked over looking inside, yes I still do it. She picked up Grayson giving him little kisses as she handed him to his god father.

"Okay now Dayanara we need to get you ready, you have an hour left," Rogue said as I sat in my room, in two months we are moving to my father's summer house 20 minutes from here. Well it was mine as he gave me the deed turning it over to my name. I sat feeling them combing through my hair, curling and pinning it to the nap of my neck. The wedding was being held at the mansion, so was the reception the President and the first lady in attendance. Jubilee sat in front of me doing her thing, I saw her using a medium pink eye shadow some black liner with some silver eye shadow. She brushed on some cover up than some lip gloss I didn't want my make-up caked on.

"Okay 20 minutes left, Daya up time to get your dress on," Kitty called as I turned grabbing my white silhouette delivers crossing white satin straps and jewel encrusted vamp heels. I put them on I stood walking over to the dress.

"She would be ecstatic you decided to wear her dress Daya," Jean whispered in my ear seeing the way I looked at the dress. It was stunning a white Sweetheart chiffon beach wedding dresses with a small 3D flower on the shoulder. I stepped into it as they helped lace it in the back, Storm walking over with a blue crushed velvet box. I knew in that box was the very same jewelry my mother wore on her wedding day to daddy.

I opened it putting on the diamond tear drop earrings with matching necklace, next was her Freshwater pearl flowers and diamond leaves bangle bracelet it was beautiful. I turned seeing myself in the full length mirror; I looked a lot like my mother now. I hardly saw the 15 year old girl in the 18 year old. My face growing into its self making my face seem more angle.

"It's time Daya," I heard someone say as I tore my eyes from the mirror, I picked up my red rose cascade bridal wedding bouquet , I saw my friends and family taking their ivory silver white bouquet as we walked out of my room. We stopped near the end of the hall leading away from my room, knowing this is where we started walking. Everything in black and white, I saw the satin white carpet for me to walk on, I had a ringer bearer a six year old Cask was my flower girl she was a sweet little girl.

I watched all my friends' line up, Kitty, Jubilee, Storm, Jean and lastly Rogue my best friend. "I have never seen a more beautiful sight Daya, my sister would be proud and over whelmed seeing you today," Uncle Quicksilver said kissing my head, I was ready to cry.

"Thank you uncle, I only wish she was here with us," I said my father stepped up beside me linking his arm in mine as Uncle ran down stairs. I heard the music start the front hall and parlor are where we are exchange vows.

"Ready?" he asked I gave a nod as my friends walked down the stairs. I was nervous this was a big day I was allowed to be, right?

I heard the wedding march play and we walked forward heading down the stairs together. "I love you Dayanara, so does your mother. You look like an angel Logan is a lucky man," my father whispered as we started down the stairs, seeing black and white rose's and drapes. Everyone was on their feet watching us, my eyes found my son in his father's arms. Wolverine looked amazing in black slacks with a black button up, a black jacket on I have never seen him look better.

I walked down the aisle seeing him waiting for me, it felt like forever until we reach them. My father took little Grayson as Grayson grabbed me around the neck kissing me.

"Who gives this woman to this man? In the bonds of Marriage," Beast said as he presided over our wedding.

"I do as her father," I heard daddy say as he placed my hand in Logan's. "Understand Logan, I have loved her since she was born, I was their when she first smiled. Take good care of her or you don't want to know what I'll do," daddy said walking off with Grayson.

"Dearly beloved we are gathering here today, to witness Dayanara Xavier and Logan James Howlett take their vows of marriage," Beast said I saw Wolverine give a sly smile, because I showed up.

"Do you Logan James Howlett take my niece, Dayanara Persephone Xavier? Do you promise to love her for richer or for poorer, in sickness ad in health. Do you promise to be a loving faithful husband for as long as you both shall live?' Beast said looking at Wolverine.

"I do," he said with such devotion and love I choked back tears, but it was a fail as they cascaded down my face.

"Well I see you have already made her cry, this isn't sitting well with me," Beast said making us laugh but I couldn't stop crying.

"Now do you Dayanara Persephone Xavier take this man to be your loftily wedded husband? To have and to hold through good and bad, sickness and health. Do you promise to love him and only him as a lover and husband, for as long as you both shall live?" he said and I was trying to answer him but I was crying to hard.

"I do, with all my heart," I managed to get out as the tears fell. Wolverine looked at me his eyes glazed from his unshed tears, our son calling for us to hurry he saw cake in the garden.

"You may now kiss your bride my friend," was all I heard before Wolverine kissed me with such passion but deceit enough for friends and family to see.

**Okay thanks for reading the bonus chapter…. Review please please please.**


	20. Love storys dont end

**Hello everyone after this one last chapter than X-men Untied is finished. It was a fun story to write because I really didn't know a lot about the people and had to look a lot up. I still don't own X-men so no money is being made from my writing, and none will ever be made from my writing. Read and review!Revised Edition.**

**April 13rd- Four years have passed. **

**Dayanara's point of view.**

I sit at our kitchen table thinking over the past four years, my eyes gaze over the many pictures. Grayson was almost four that boy he was a bundle of energy he was a lot like Wolverine. Any person human or mutant fell in love with him at first sight. He was snuggled in his bed at this very moment, I watched him grow into a brave and sweet boy. All my friends from school are still at the mansion two are becoming teachers; Rogue will work for the President as will Remy. President McKenna was re-elected again he was a shining beacon to us all, mutant and human alike. I married Wolverine right after I left school, but he still teaches there because there is no one better than him. Three years ago Logan was hurt on a mission but he regained his lost memories. He was so ashamed of all the things he had done knowing he couldn't change them. He killed our kind he killed for fun, he tried to leave me and Grayson that night, but I got through to him. He wasn't that man anymore he had a son and family who loved him. Would he just leave us unprotected? That was also the night I lost myself to him it was amazing having him make love to me.

But here I sit waiting for my husband to come home from work, as I just got home from college with only a year left until I was a Doctor. My father, Uncles and Aunts are so proud as Grayson goes to a day school at the Mansion. I am an X-man it has always been my dream, I know my mother is happy seeing me so happy. I had a folder in front of me for Wolverine and I was wary of his reaction but I was so happy I could burst.

"Hey princess, you waiting for me?" He asked and I got up and kissed his stubbly cheek before putting his dinner on the table it was still very hot. "I always wait for you Logan, I don't think I can sleep without you anymore," I laughed I haven't changed in four years my hair is still long and curly, I am 5'3' my face grew into its self or so I say. Wolverine was more muscular and that's it he hasn't changed at all.

"Nate is coming over for Sunday dinner he misses you a lot. He tells everyone you're his sister and I am his brother in law," Wolverine smiled he had a bond with Nate who was also just like Wolverine he was top bub in danger room class. I sat with my own dinner as we ate and talked about our day, we did this every night. He was finished before me going out back to smoke it is still a no, no in our house with Grayson here. I cleaned our dishes and walked out after him with the envelope in my hands still really nervous.

"Logan we need to talk," I said and he gave me an odd look, we talk all the time. I held out the envelope and he looked at it before taking it from my shaking hand. I watched as he opened it pulling out a sheet of paper first. His jaw dropping his cigar falling from his open mouth hitting our lawn; I reached down grabbing it. He just stared at the paper in his hands with shock I smiled in hope.

"We are having another baby," He said his voice strained. "Yes we are there is more in there," I said sitting on the lawn chair. He sat a minute later the ultra sound pictures in his hands, I was almost four months I had a very small belly. I just found out today after school, I had been getting very sick these last few weeks. I also found out the sex with a young mutant from the mansion a nurse at the medical practice.

"A girl!" He shot up from his chair pulling me up with him he raised me in the air swinging me around. And I laughed at him this wasn't what I was thinking he would act like. I couldn't wait to tell my friends and family about Baby Scarlet.

"Logan I have the name already," I said as he held me very close to his body. "What is it?" He said it was a question?

"Scarlet Elizabeth James Xavier," I said Scarlet for my mother, Elizabeth for his mother and both of our last names. He smiled kissing me lifting me up bridal style carrying me to our room. My shirt was off before he got to our door his hands unhooking my bra it fell into his hands along with my shirt. I wrapped my legs around him as he opened our door shutting it without a sound, my teeth and lips on his neck. He tossed me on the bed, but not hard I bounced once. Bracing myself on my hands as he tore off his shirt, and pants they hit the floor he stalked towards me with an animalistic look in his dark wild eyes, he was an animal in bed. He almost tore my shorts and panties from my body, but I kicked him in the balls the last time he did that. He unbuttoned and pulled them off harshly tossing them on the chandelier and I sighed.

"I take it your happy about Scarlet," I giggled as he slid his hands up my bare legs moving up and over my thighs his hands rough from his many life times. "I am, I want to fuck you so bad Daya," Wolverine growled as he latched on to my breast I pulled him closer as I straddled his muscled waist. His hands on my hips as the head of his dick was pressing at my entrance, I was so wet we went right to sex skipping foreplay which almost never happens. I slide down on his length closing my eyes letting out a low whimper he was a tight fit, I started rising and falling in a slow dance of passion. As his fingers dug into my skin grinding himself against me making me cry out. His teeth and tongue nipped at my nipple as my nails clawed his skin bloody.

"Fuck, come on cum for me I want to feel it all over my cock," He whispered in my ear as his hand rubbed my clit, he shoved up into me with force knocking me on my back. He was on top of me the force of his thrusting was a steady rhythm, as his thumb rubbed over my clit. I surged against his groin as I came with a wet gushing noise as our bodies came together. He grabbed my ankle lifting my legs up they ran across his body my feet by his head as his hips and groin crashed into mine, I cried out and moaned at every thrust.

"Oh god," I moaned as he slapped my ass hard, at first I was embarrassed that it turned me on, but I was banging Logan the rabid Wolverine. "That's my girl, you like that," He growled and slapped it again but harder making me cry out in pleasure.

"Yes!" I cried out. He pulled me off the bed my face in the blanket as he bent me over slamming into me from the back; he was pulling my hair hard. I moved my ass as he thrusted in and out harshly, he growled his claws ran over my pale skin but never cutting my skin. I screamed as I came for a second time when he bit my shoulder roughly. After that he started losing his cool as he was cussing his tone dark, as he shot a stream of hot cum deep inside me. His body shaking as he leaned on me, making us both fall into bed a sweaty pile of limbs.

"I love you," He said pulling me up my head resting on my pillow, his arms around me. "I love you too," I said as I felt my eyes closing. He stroked my damp hair as I fell asleep.

**Next day**

I picked up the house phone while Grayson ate his eggs; Logan was showering while I cooked. I set his two plates on the table when he entered the room; he gave me and Grayson a kiss before digging in. I walked into the den and sat on the sofa pulling my legs under me, ignoring the pain in between my thighs.

"Hello Dayanara dear," I heard daddy say when he picked up his cell phone. "Hello daddy, good morning. How are you?" I asked him wanting him to be happy.

"I am good just heading into the office. How are you and my little Grayson doing?" daddy said with a happy tone.

"Well daddy I have some great news, Wolverine and I are having a baby girl her name is Scarlet Elizabeth James Xavier," I said and I heard him breathing.

"It is a very beautiful name your mother would be thrilled. I am so happy for you Daya I will come see you for Sunday dinner," He said and we talked about stuff for the next few minutes before he had to go into his meeting. I hung up the phone seeing Logan playing baseball with Grayson, I washed all the dishes before we left for the school. I grabbed Grayson's bag as they came in than we left I didn't have class today, I would help out at the school.

"Hey," I heard as we pulled up seeing Kitty and Rogue running to me. I hugged them as I held Grayson I saw Uncle Scott call Wolverine over. Storm was the first to take Grayson as we walked, I followed Scott, Rogue and Kitty would meet me upstairs. I looked at Rogue and she pulled me aside with Kitty. I took Grayson as Storm was going to class, I would give him to his preschool teacher Miss. Jubilee the school with the help of the president was twice as big but still belonged to my grandfather.

"Scott and Beast caught a member of the brother hood the professor has been upset all morning. But won't tell us who it is," She said and I frowned. "Oh I am pregnant; her name is Scarlet Elizabeth James Xavier," I said as they hugged me screaming I saw Wolverine smile as he told Scott who beamed at me.

I walked over to them as they walked near the jail we have for mutants. "Daya I am so happy for you I see the bump maybe you should go upstairs," Uncle Scott said and I just looked at him like he was crazy. I held Wolverines hand as we walked the doors sliding open as we came close, Jean walked out her face red with anger.

"Daya you look beautiful you're glowing," Jean said and Wolverine smiled. "She is having a baby girl Jean," He said and she squealed like a teenager. She hugged me before she left to spread the word about me being with child. She kissed Grayson knowing I wasn't giving him up until class, I only saw him after school this was my time. I handed Wolverine Grayson my side was hurting from carrying him on my hip.

Wolverine set him on the ground so he could walk "I am a big boy mama, I can walk daddy said we having a sister so I have to be a big man now," Grayson said and I smiled than I slapped Wolverine. "Yes little man we are having a sister and you already are a big man," I smiled at his tiny blush. He held his father's hand as we went in I was talking to Uncle Scott seeing Bobby.

"Hey Unca Bobby," Grayson yelled when we saw Bobby.

"Hey bub, you look bigger than yesterday," He said rustling Grayson's hair. He gave Scott a fierce look and he looked at me I was confused I refused just to invade their minds without permission.

"Daddy is I bigger," Grayson turned his little face up to Wolverine. "I think you are we should check when we get home, while mommy takes a nap, so sissy can be strong," Logan said and Bobby smiled "Your pregnant with a girl, poor Logan if she looks like her mama you're in trouble," Bobby said while we all laughed and Wolverine groaned never thinking about that.

"Thanks Ice for alerting me of my future killing spree," Wolverine said through clenched teeth.

Wolverine was still holding Grayson's hand when Grayson talked "Daddy the bad man keeps waving and smiling at me," He said and I moved to see who the prisoner was but Wolverine turned first. We never noticed we walked while we talked now we stood 15 feet from the first cell were the prisoner was. I was standing next to Wolverine his arm around my waist as he held our sons hand. As we talked about the new baby and other shit until Grayson alerted us we are being watched.

"Daya take our son and go now," I hissed at his tone. I grabbed Grayson from him "Dada what's wrong," Grayson asked his father and I turned my eyes to the cell.

"It has been to long my Daya our son has grown," John said and I felt sick handing Grayson to Bobby. "You not my daddy bub. Daddy is my daddy," Grayson said in a small growl and John narrowed his eyes at Wolverine as Bobby left with my son.

"Are you fucking kidding me," Wolverine said and I hissed as he pulled me closer to him, like John was going to escape. "The Professor said it is the real John, you killed Mystique four years ago, John wanted to be caught to see you Daya," Uncle Scott said and Wolverine let out a wild sound as I rested my hands on my small belly.

"He plans on escaping or being rescued which Magneto will try," Scott said and I called Remy.

"Mon Amie take Grayson and bring him to the garage tell Jubilee and the rest code Adam," I heard Remy cussing as I hung up my cell.

"Wolverine I will see you at home, I am not having our son here if he is around. And with me pregnant with Scarlet I don't want to be around this," I said kissing his lips he kissed me right back it felt so right.

"Our son Daya," John smiled "How about you have that conversation of Grayson's paternity with my husband, father to both my kids," I smiled as Wolverine went to the cell.

**What shit son he is alive!**


	21. X21

**Hello here is the very last Chapter for X-men united thank you for reading it. I have enjoyed writing it for ya'll to read so please enjoy this chapter! I don't own X-men and am not making any money from this story or anything I have write on this site. Revised edition. If you read this the whole story has been redone i fixed thigns added things, in fact there is a new chapter in the story so re read to find it. thanks please review!**

**November 17****th****- 12 years later**

"Mom," I heard Scarlet calling me from the kitchen, I walked in seeing my 12 year old daughter being held by Grayson. Who was smiling at me as Logan was watching from his chair not looking a day older, but I was older being 32 now. I was no longer the child he used to know and we still have such love for each other, I am his world and he is mine, along with our kids.

"Can I take Scarlet to the movies later, I will keep her safe," He said a year ago Wolverine and I sat them both down. Telling them our love story at first they seemed scared, but then Grayson found out Wolverine wasn't his father. Grayson was snarling like an animal when Wolverine told him who his real father is. Than how he was conceived, I was crying seeing Grayson so upset, Scarlet was also in tears hearing it.

"He isn't my father I don't need any one but you dad and you mama," was what Grayson told us but he vowed revenged on John. Who was rescued by Magneto five days after the very last time I have seen him.

"How about I go to, dad has to go with Uncle Scott, Uncle Gambit and Uncle Bobby to see the morlocks," I said and the kids smiled.

"Sure, but can I drive?" Grayson asked and I gave him a nod. And then they were gone to get ready as I sat on Wolverines lap seeing the look in his eyes. I was worried that he never aged and I was, we couldn't be together forever I would die, Scarlet was a telepath with claws that left a mark across Wolverines chest that never went away.

"What's wrong love you been looking down this last three days? "Wolverine asked his brow furrowed as he worried.

"I am getting old I know I don't look 32 but I am Logan. I see the only man I have loved my husband not age a day for the last 20 years. Soon I will be older with grey hair and wrinkles and you still so young, than I will die and you will find another wife," I said with tears knowing Scarlet would cut Wolverine if she had seen me crying.

"Dayanara, listen to me I am not walking this earth without you. I don't think I can live without you and I sure as fuck don't want to find out. I am going to love you no matter what you look like," Logan said pulling me to his chest as I cried.

I sat up and walked out of the kitchen leaving Wolverine with his head in his hands. I felt bad as I got dressed to go with the children to the movies. Remy and Rogue are having a baby girl in three months as are Bobby and Jubilee. Kitty and Colossus have a three year old son, Michael. Nate is doing great and is finished college and plans on becoming president.

"Hey, I can't leave if your upset Daya. I am ageing but very slowly and you will be the only girl for me," Logan said and I sighed he did have a little grey. "It just was a shock when Scarlet had her birthday, 12 years have passed. But I will be okay Logan be safe," I said kissing his lips as he pulled me up I wrapped my legs around his waist fully dressed.

"Gross, every time Scar we come in they are kissing, but it happens to be in the most indecent way. I swear Phoenix said Scott and Jean are the same way, "Grayson said looking at Scarlet. "They love each other so shut it," Scarlet said smiling dragging Grayson out of our room. Wolverine set me down stroking my cheek as I grabbed my purse we walked out together.

"Be safe daddy," Scarlet said hugging Wolverine he worshiped his family more than anything. "I always am Princess," He said kissing her forehead.

"Yeah right, there is no I in team dad," Grayson joked hugging his father before he left. "Grayson watch the girls for me while I am gone," Wolverine said and Grayson's face became stone giving a firm nod of yes, he is so Wolverine's son minus the claws.

"I love you three and be home soon," Wolverine said than he was gone. We walked to the garage when my cell rang "Hello," I said "Hey mama, can we meet you at the movies," Kitty said I told her "Yes, be there soon we are leaving now," and we hung up.

I sat in the passenger seat as Scarlet sat in the back texting friends from her cell. "Grayson, guess who is going with Aunt Kitty to the movies, Phoenix," Scarlet teased her older brother. I smiled at his blush he liked Phoenix, but she was four years younger they just had a connection, Jean and Scott told Grayson they could date but it worried him.

"Son your dad Logan is still a hundred and four years older than me, four years isn't much," I had told him and Scarlet fell to the floor laughing at Wolverines face when I said that.

I slide out of the truck with Scarlet following me, she landed on her feet. She held my hand as we walked to the ticket booth with Grayson following us.

"Mom, do you think next month when dad takes me and Nate on the fishing trip he will let Phoenix come?" Grayson asked me. "I will talk to him when he gets home honey, but I doubt it would be a problem your sister is also going," I said and he smiled at me and Scarlet.

I got our tickets while we waited for the others to arrive, I saw Kitty with a short little girl with wine colored hair and bright green eyes, and Phoenix was an angel. Jubilee and Rogue are with them we hug before walking into the movie. I had to help Jubilee and Rogue to the bathroom multiple times with them both being pregnant. The movie was great; I was happy and hungry so we are going to dinner before heading home.

"Let's grab some food, girls are you coming?" I asked Rogue who said yes with her loud stomach noise. We pulled into Chubb's a favorite of ours they had the best food. I sat along with Scarlet; Grayson was next to Phoenix who was chatting away to him about school. He was smiling and talking back his long brown hair falling into his grey eyes, he looked a lot like me thank you lord for that. Scarlet also had long dark brown hair it was almost black, but she was an even mix of me and Logan.

"Michael, is such a handful he is going to drive the professor crazy," Kitty said and we laughed my poor grandfather was getting older and I think Scott and Jean will be taking over. But I would run it I am a Xavier he wouldn't give them the mansion. But they would run the school like he did with honor, I was now a doctor for humans and mutants, even if they couldn't pay I would help.

"How is Mon Amie?" I asked and Rogue smiled. "He is a wreck because it's a girl, he looks at his Scarlet and says I kill a man first," we all laughed Remy was with Wolverine having a meetings with the Morlocks. I ordered a club with fries and a Butterfinger milkshake, with all the girls copying me. Grayson ordered his usual, a steak medium with a slice of ham on the side with a double of fries and coke.

I had to pee "I have to use the bathroom," I said and Grayson stood letting me out, I kissed his cheek and walked to the bathroom he was a mama's boy when Logan wasn't watching. I was washing my hands not feeling very well, so I walked out. I smiled at my family waiting on me, but Grayson looked worried.

"Mom you're really pale we can take our food to go," He said and I shook my head no. I slid into the seat as they brought out our food which was so good. We ate and talked for over an hour, I saw Grayson holding Phoenix's hand under the table.

"So Grayson in two more years you will be in college, which one you wanting to go to?" Rogue asked and he was lost in thought. "I think I want to stay in New York, so I will have to look around," he said as he pushed his plate away finished. I paid the bill and we stood, walking out of the diner. With Chubb's himself waving at us, I gave him two thumbs up and he laughed.

"I am full," Jubilee said her hand on her round belly I kissed her cheek with my kids hugging and kissing their aunts. Grayson pulled Phoenix close she wrapped her arms around his waist. I kissed and gave Rogue a hug and she smiled kissing my cheek.

"I feel sick," I said and she looked at my pale skin. "You are really pale Daya," She said worried. "I will see another doctor tomorrow," I said and she gave me a nod. Grayson walked over and I gave Phoenix a hug and she giggled Scarlet gave her future sister in law a hug.

"How cute, but I think she is a little young for you son," I spun my hand grabbing Scarlet pulling her behind me. I didn't need to see him to know his voice, it was in my nightmares for years.

"Phoenix go to Rogue honey," I said my eyes on Pyro, he was older his hair long pulled back into a tail, he had muscles now. He hasn't been active with the new brother hood he has been with Magneto in Genosha. Grayson shoved Phoenix to Rogue who grabbed her pushing her behind herself.

"A reunion of shorts, hello Rogue, Kitty and Jubilee, and that must be Phoenix Jeans daughter. I can only assume the beauty behind you my beautiful Daya is Scarlet your daughter. That would only leave you Grayson my son you are a fine looking young man in fact you look a lot like your mother," John said Grayson looked evil in that moment and he looked to me.

"Mama is this the man, the one who hurt you?' He asked and I moved to Grayson dragging my daughter seeing shadows coming closer. "Grayson, my son who is your father?" I questioned him.

"Wolverine is my father so this is the man who raped you and got you pregnant, and Wolverine stepped up being my father," I gave a yes and he snarled.

I saw ten mutants and I looked at my two pregnant friends and sighed, I pressed a button on my phone sending a beacon out for help. "Why show yourself now John?" I asked and he gave me a smile and I felt sicker. Hearing my cell going off I felt Scarlet pulling it out of my pocket.

"Daddy, the bastard has found mama we are at Chubb's," She said and John growled coming at her and I tackled him to the ground. "You will not touch my daughter you sick fuck," I hissed kicking him in the head. As the brother hood mutants attacked. Scarlet dropped the phone as she was attacked her claws coming out, she twisted through the air.

"Rogue, Jubilee take Phoenix and leave now," I screamed as Grayson shoved them into the Suv, they hauled ass away from the fight. It was dangerous for them being pregnant and Phoenix is still 12. I moved closer to Kitty and Grayson, Scarlet was snarling she had the very same claws as her father.

"We out number you my love, if you want your children to live along with Kitty you will come with me. I came for you and I will have you back, Wolverine has had enough time I have grown stronger. I will have you my sweet beautiful Daya," Pyro said and then before I could stop him Grayson attacked Pyro sending them both feet away.

"Grab her," Was all I heard as I sent four back Scarlet slashed another, his chest ripping open. Kitty was fighting two as I was tackled to the ground I couldn't concentrate seeing my son fighting and Scarlet only months younger than Phoenix fighting. I tore one's mind apart with ease as the other I had by the neck standing up and snapping it with a simple twist.

"You will not touch my mother again," Grayson snarled punching his real father. I looked into Johns mind and saw he had been telling the truth he was only coming for me, he was stronger.

I couldn't tell you how much time passed but more mutants came, fighting the three of us. I kept them away from my son who was fighting his real father; Grayson had an aura of love. He could switch fast as he was hurling waves of fire at John and John had to move away. I ran for Juggernaut as he was heading right at my daughter when Colossus came from the sky landing right in front of her sending Juggernaut back a few feet.

Ice man and Gambit join us a second later and Ice man lets out a snarl seeing his ex-best friend. I am moving through the crowed of mutants taking them out not down.

"Gray he can't be leaving here," Gambit called out to Grayson, Grayson gave a nod but never turned to his uncle. I checked Scarlet who had a small gash but it was already healing, she would age but slowly. I felt ready to pass out but I had to protect the kids, I put a filed around Grayson who wouldn't be able to dodge the dagger of fire Pyro had sent at his neck.

I let out an in human growl that could have killed my son "Son of a bitch," I said grabbing John and flinging him in to the wall, he sent another dagger at me but I flipped and Grayson sent his own dagger at John as John has his eyes on me. I heard John scream as Grayson's hit him in the chest.

"I told you, you won't ever touch my mother," Grayson was about to kill him when Wolverine grabbed him. Grayson turned and looked at his father "Go I will deal with him, I have no problem with you killing him. But he isn't worth it your better than him go check on your mother and sister," Wolverine said and Grayson hugged Wolverine "I love you dad," Grayson said as John snarled. I pulled my son to me Scarlet hugged her brother.

I helped them in Grayson's truck and shut the door seeing Wolverine, Bobby, Colossus and Remy by John. Kitty was next to me as we watched them. "They are going to mutilate his body," she said when Wolverine turned to me.

"My love why was he here," I looked at him when Grayson spoke from the truck "Dad he came for mom, and said Scarlet was a real beauty," I said and Grayson insured Johns death. I was tired as Wolverine's claws came out, I know the guard will be here they are the ones who will take statements and clean up the brother hood mutants.

Five minutes later all I saw was blood and body parts, Wolverine came up to me covered in blood. I gave him one look and he sighed "I have to get back to Scott go home," He said and I puked all over him he looked shocked as our kids laughed from the truck. Kitty was red faced as she rolled on the floor the other boys laughing as Wolverine looked down his shirt seeing my dinner covering his chest.

"Sorry haven't been feeling good," I said embarrassed at what I had just done. "Call the doctor and I will see you in three days. I have more clothes he said pulling off his shirt tossing it on the floor.

**Three days later-9:00 Pm**

"I miss dad, danger room class isn't as fun without him, I mean Aunt Storm is fun but dad likes to push her buttons," Grayson said and Scarlet laughed agreeing with her brother as they got ready for bed. I had to drive them to the mansion before work at six in the morning. I told them the news two days ago we are having another baby and another boy, Scarlet was excited as was Grayson. I had another name in mind Grayson said Charles and Scarlet said Jason. I smiled thinking Charles Jason James Xavier pleasing them both.

"Good night my angels," I said kissing their cheeks as they ran upstairs; Grayson and Nate are very protective of Scarlet. She may look shy and innocent but when she gets her claws out you better run.

I went upstairs changing into pjs bottoms and a small tang top, looking over some paper work. Wolverine walked in two hours later with a smell and all I did was point at the bathroom making him chuckle. I could hear the shower going as I wrote the new baby's name on a slip of paper. I waited 30 minutes for him to walk back out with nothing but a towel around his waist.

"I missed you," I said as I hugged his bare chest, he wrapped his arms around me. His head on top of mine as he held me close. "I think I missed you and the kids more," He chuckled and I pulled away.

"Maybe, but here," I said handing him the paper.

**Wolverine's point of view.**

She was stunning and I was thankful everyday she was mine, all those years ago when she gave me hope and love. I took great pleasure in cutting her ex to bloody chunks with her friends helping. I was worried the whole time I was away from her and the kids she looked sick when I left, and I smelled of it.

"Maybe, but here," she said her voice still as beautiful as when she was 16, she didn't look a day over 21.

She hands me a paper and sits on the bed watching me making me nervous, and the Wolverine doesn't like being nervous. I open the paper and look at her trying to understand what it means.

"Charles Jason James Xavier" was all that was written and she just looked at me with a small smile.

"Does this mean you're pregnant again?" I asked and she smiled. I was having another son with Daya she was light and she will continue to be. I pulled her up into my arms, I groaned feeling her slender legs wrap around me pulling me closer.

"Another son, thank you Day for giving me a family and more love I could ever deserve. That night you kissed me telling me my age didn't matter, changed my world making you the very center," I said and she started crying and I tried to sooth her, I still have the scar from Scarlet. I kissed her slowly she wasn't up for Wolverine so Logan got to have his wife for the night.

**Author's point of view. 13 years later**

In the years to come Wolverine aged, he loved his family, seeing Grayson marry Phoenix. Scarlet had her father walked her down the aisle to Nate years older but very good looking man who also had a healing factor. Charles was Logan's twin and Grayson's partner in crime. He married Jazz, Rogue and Remy's little girl as Michael married Bindi, Bobby's daughter who he raised alone after Jubilee died during child birth. It was a rough couple years but with his family he pulled through for Bindi and Jubilee. She was buried on the mansion grounds under her favorite tree with her and Bobby's initials.

Daya sat on the porch with Wolverine as still are X-men, and both tech at the school. Helping the next generation of X-men raise, Grayson was going into office he had hopes to be the first mutant President. Nate was a lawyer in New York as Scarlet was a nurse helping at her mother's practice.

"I love you Princess," Wolverine said and Daya held his hand "I believe I love you more old man," she smiled his hair long and not fully grey tied back in a ponytail he was still sexy with muscles. Daya had long silky black hair with a couple grey streaks, but almost no wrinkles to show for her age. There love story would never end not in this life or the next.

**Okay this story is finished thank you all for reading this story. Thank you to every person who reviewed Thank you for pointing out mistakes so I could correct them.**


End file.
